Von Luchsen und Wölfen Love Bomb
by chambermaid
Summary: Knapp viertausend Zauberer und Hexen griffen mechanisch in die Schüssel mit den Chips. Ein paar Dutzend machten “Scht!” zu ihren Kindern. “Nun, Molly.” grinste Lee, “spielen Sie weiter oder geben Sie jetzt auf? Eine Million Galleonen warten ...
1. Prolog

Der sonst so triste Saal im 'Palast' war mit Tannengrün und unzähligen schwebenden Kerzen geschmückt. Ein zweitklassiges Orchester nudelte festliche klassische Weisen herunter. Das Essen war gerade beendet und die 'Familie' versammelte sich zu Füßen des Thrones, den Lord Voldemort extra aus Deutschland hatte kommen lassen. Er hatte das prächtige Sitzmöbel aus dem Nachlass eines berüchtigten Walpurgisritters ersteigern lassen. Dies war seine Sonnenwendgabe an sich selbst.

Draußen war es bitterkalt und der Schnee lag meterhoch. Voldemorts geheimer Palast war selbst im Sommer kalt und unwirtlich, doch an diesem Abend glitzerten Eiskristalle an der Decke, die nicht von einem Zauber kamen. Lucius Malfoy trug einen cremefarbenen Kaschmirmantel mit einen Pelz aus Polarfuchs und eine ebensolche Kappe. Trotzdem war sein Gesicht von der Kälte gerötet.

In einer extra angelegten Manege schlugen frisch gekidnappte Muggel, russische Weltmeisterturnerinnen um genau zu sein, einen Salto nach dem anderen. Sie standen unter Imperius und hatten keine Wahl. Voldemort hasste diese Geschöpfe mit Inbrunst, es kam wohl noch von seiner Zeit im Kinderheim, deshalb waren solche Vorführungen seine Spezialität zum Sonnenwendfest.

"Die Sportskanonen sind schon reichlich müde!" mokierte sich Lucius und wandte sich an seine Kameraden. MacNair lachte polternd. "Sie werden noch müder sein, wenn ich erst mit ihnen fertig bin." erwiderte er und klopfte an sein Hosentürchen. Lucius verzog das Gesicht, was soviel hieß wie "ordinär" und schenkte sich ein Glas Punsch ein. Er drehte sich zu Severus Snape um, der mit bemüht-aufmerksamen Blick auf der anderen Seite stand. Auch er hatte ein Glas Punsch in der Hand, welches er jedoch kaum angerührt hatte. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Kragen mit den Federn eines schwarzen Nandu geschmückt war. "Ganz großer Auftritt, Snape." schnarrte Lucius. "Der schwarze magische Nandu ist doch eigentlich nicht als Kleidungsstück erlaubt, oder?" Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Er hob nur die Augenbrauen und schaute belustigt drein. "Als ob das noch eine Rolle spielt." ergänzte Peter Pettigrew die Scharade. Er nahm sich Punsch und verfeinerte das Getränk mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky. "Ich nehme die kleine Blonde." setzte er das recht einseitige Gespräch fort. "Der dunkle Lord in seiner unendlichen Güte..." er kam nicht mehr dazu, was denn nun die unendliche Güte sei, denn Voldemort klatschte in die Hände und rief den inneren Kreis zu sich.

"Die Geschenke!" rief der Lord jovial und klatschte wieder. Er führte sich auf wie ein treusorgender guter Onkel zu Weihnachten. 'Wie ein Dumbledore auf Dope!' fuhr es Snape durch den Kopf. Der dunkle Lord schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ein Päckchen erschien über Lucius' Kopf. "Lucius, mein treuer Diener, nimm es und freue dich daran." Lucius wickelte das Päckchen eifrig aus. Er nahm unter dem bewundernden Gemurmel der Todesser einen prächtigen Pokal heraus. Nach und nach erhielten auch die anderen Todesser ihre Geschenke, bis schließlich...

"Severus, mein Junge!" rief der dunkle Lord, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon etwas betrunken schien. "Da! Nimm es und freue dich!". Severus nahm das Päckchen zögernd an und spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Er öffnete das glitzernde Geschenkpapier und sah entsetzt hinein. In dem Paket lag eine schwarzverschmorte Hand, die den Ring des Salazar Slytherin trug.

Er schleppte sich mühsam zum Ausguss in der Ecke und erbrach sich mehrmals heftig. Kalter Schweiß rann über seine Schläfen, er schüttelte sich und krümmte sich. Schließlich ließ der Anfall nach. Severus richtete sich schwerfällig auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. "Evanesco!" flüsterte er rauh und beschwor danach ein Glas mit Wasser. Dieser Traum war noch bunter und realistischer gewesen als die vorherigen. Er fror entsetzlich.

Schließlich schleppte er sich zurück in die dunkle Ecke, wo er eine Art Schlafstelle errichtet hatte. Über ihm erschien eine graue sphärische Gestalt.

"Armer Schatz." flüsterte die Gestalt mitleidig und schwebte näher heran. "Ach laß!" knurrte Snape zurück. "Es ist - es ist normal. Jawohl. Normal. Das gibt sich mit der Zeit." Die Gestalt umkreiste ihn. "Ich würde gern mehr für dich tun, Severus." sagte der Geist langsam. "Nur was? Gut, ich kann dich warnen, wenn jemand kommt, nur wie willst du den dunklen Lord drankriegen, wenn du dich hier versteckst. Hier! Ich verstehe nicht. Erkläre es mir, bitte!"

"Regulus." begann Snape und hustete. "Es gibt Dinge, die ich selbst erst noch herausfinden muss. Und dafür brauche ich dich. Bitte, tue einfach das, was ich dir auftrage und überlasse den Rest mir." Der Geist lächelte sein keinen-tag-älter-als-neunzehn Lächeln und verschwand. Severus ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und seufzte.

Zwei Etagen über dem Keller, in dem Severus und Regulus Blacks Geist hausten, saß Remus Lupin und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Draußen versammelten sich Krähen auf einem alten Apfelbaum. Der Garten von Grimmauldplatz 12 war verwildert und voller Unkraut. Er liebte diesen Ort, streifte er doch in jeder Vollmondnacht dort herum. Der Garten war für feine Nasen ein Bilderbuch voller Abenteuer. Doch jetzt - Remus seufzte laut auf. Seit mehr als drei Monaten hockten sie nun schon in dem alten Haus. Langsam machte sich Lagerkoller breit. Harry Potter wollte unbedingt 'loslegen', was immer damit auch gemeint sein sollte. Die anderen Jugendlichen waren genauso rastlos. Es bedurfte großer Überzeugungskraft, sie von Dummheiten abzuhalten. Sie hatten einfach keinen Respekt mehr und waren nur schwer im Zaum zu halten.

Remus verfluchte in solchen Momenten oft sein freundliches Wesen, das er sich im Laufe der Zeit antrainiert hatte. Er wollte nicht als 'Bestie' bezeichnet werden, deshalb vermied er jeden Streit und war stets zurückhaltend. Das kostete ihn eine Menge Kraft, wie er jetzt reumütig erkannte. Sanftmut war nicht von Nutzen, wenn man einer aufgebrachten, halbhysterischen Hermione Granger gegenüberstand. Die überhebliche Göre fühlte sich als intellektuelle Instanz der kleinen Truppe und führte sich auch so auf. Ein paar gesunde Dämpfer würden ihr gut tun, aber Remus fehlte derzeit die Kraft, sich einzumischen. Dann war da noch Tonks. Remus seufzte noch lauter. Erst war alles gutgegangen und er wäre bereit gewesen zu schwören, dass das die ganz große Liebe war. Dann kam jedoch der Vollmond und mit ihm Moony, der Wolf. Remus nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhisky. Es war ihm peinlich. So peinlich, dass er aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer ausgezogen war. Moony hasste Tonks. Eindeutig. Er konnte sie nicht riechen. Und Remus konnte Moony nicht beherrschen. Nicht mit der jämmerlichen Brühe, die Miss Granger als Wolfsbanntrank ausgab. "Scheiße!" flüsterte Remus kläglich. Er stand auf und durchsuchte den Schreibtisch, um sich abzulenken. Er fand ein paar alte Sachen von Regulus Black, Tinte, Pergament, Schokofroschkarten und - ein Fotoalbum.

Derweil vertrieben sich die jugendlichen Helden in spe ihre Zeit mit endlosen Diskussionen über die Lage im Haus und draußen im allgemeinen. Sie unterteilten sich selbst auch in zwei Lager. Die einen glaubten es sei die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm, weil eigentlich nicht viel passierte, als sei der dunkle Lord verreist. Die anderen, zu denen gehörte auch Neville, waren der Ansicht, dass durchaus etwas passiert, jedoch nicht bis zu ihnen drang, weil das Ohr am Puls des dunklen Lords, mit anderen Worten Snape, fehlte. Das brachte ihnen zwar regelmäßig verbale Prügel der anderen Fraktion ein, aber Neville und Luna nahmen das gelassen hin.

"Sie sollten uns endlich machen lassen." erklärte Hermione gerade in ihrem herablassenden Tonfall. "Schließlich ..." Neville schniefte ungehalten. "Schließlich hat euch in jedem einzelnen Fall entweder Dumbledore selbst, der Phönix oder sogar Snape den Arsch gerettet." ergänzte er. "Mach' dir nix vor, Hermione, deine Brillanz und Harrys Mut in allen Ehren, aber gegen die Todesser brauchts noch eine ganze Menge mehr." Hermione fühlte sich sofort angegriffen. "Wie sollen wir jemals so stark werden?" giftete sie zurück. "Schau dir doch die ganzen Luschen an! Moody, der paranoide, Tonks, die zaghafte, Lupin mit seinem Schmerbauch!". Gerade diese letzten Worte hatte Remus mit aufgeschnappt als er hinunterging und den Kindern das Fotoalbum zeigen wollte. Er blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stehen und hörte weiter zu.

"Na na na!" rief Harry dazwischen, aber Ron sagte: "Na ja, er wird eben alt und fett..." "Hey!" rief Harry wieder und dann: "Äh, das kommt vom mangelnden Auslauf oder so, schließlich ist er ja ein wildes Tier - zum Teil." Lupin fühlt wie er feuerrot anlief. 'Das denken diese Gören also von mir!' dachte er wütend. Moony begann sich zu regen und knurrte tief in ihm drin.

"Es liegt sicher auch daran, dass er völlig in der Vergangenheit lebt." plapperte Hermione altklug. "Er sollte sich davon lösen, aber ich glaube er braucht dazu eine Therapie." Sie schien irgendein Buch aufzuklappen. "Dr. Schlammerlauf schreibt hier..." Neville kicherte laut. "Wenn ich bemerken darf, er sollte es machen wie Snape, der hat sich rigoros von der Vergangenheit gelöst. Hmm. Er hat noch nicht mal eine Gegenwart, er kann nur noch nach vorne, wenn ich's recht bedenke." warf er in die Runde. Daraufhin herrschte Stille. Eine Weile später erwiderte Ron zaghaft: "Neville, seit wann bist du so ein Snape-Groupie? Das ist doch gar nicht deine Art!" Neville trommelte mit den flachen Händen auf der Tischplatte. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Und abgesehen davon, dass die Tat verwerflich, unmoralisch und abgrundtief böse gewesen ist - war sie doch spektakulär. Ich meine, ich kann verstehen..." Der Rest ging in wütendem Lärm unter. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder nach oben. Später - vielleicht.

In seinem Kopf jagten sich ein paar aufgeschnappte Gesprächsfetzen: 'Therapie, Dr. Schlammerlauf, sollte es machen wie Snape.' Remus entschied sich für einen weiteren Feuerwhisky. Dann klappte er das Album auf. Es waren ganz normale Bilder aus dem Alltag eines Hogwarts-Schülers. Regulus beim Quidditch, Regulus im Gewächshaus, Regulus während der Auswahlzeremonie mit dem alten Hut auf dem Kopf. Remus konnte sich ehrlich gesagt kaum an den Jungen erinnern. Kaum hatte der Hut 'Slytherin' gerufen, verschwand Sirius' Bruder aus seinem Leben, irgendwie. Er hatte damals nicht verstanden, weshalb Sirius seinen Bruder plötzlich kaum noch erwähnte und er hatte auch nicht gefragt.

Unten rumorte es derweil weiter. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte wieder um. Die Kinder auf den Bildern wurden langsam größer und es kamen bewegte Bilder dazu. Remus betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Schulkameraden, die zum großen Teil längst nicht mehr lebten. Evan Rosier zum Beispiel, der auf einem Foto die Kerzen seiner 14. Geburtstagstorte ausblies. Regulus Black selbst, der auf fast jedem Bild zu sehen war, zusammen mit Florence Wilkes und Severus Snape. Ein Bild, auf dem die drei beim Studieren zu sehen waren, erinnerte unweigerlich an das Trio, das unten am Küchentisch saß. Florence hatte auch buschige braune Haare und Regulus' Haar hatte einen rötlichen Schimmer, wobei es natürlich nicht an das flammende Rot eines Weasley-Sprosses heranreichte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. 'So ein Unsinn!' schalt er sich selbst. Die nächste Seite zeigte eine uralte Zeremonie in allen Einzelheiten. Severus, Regulus und Florence knieten in langen weißen Gewändern in einem Raum mit Butzenscheiben. Madame Black und eine andere Frau, die Remus nicht erkannte hatten den Kindern die Köpfe geschoren. Sie wirkten daraufhin wie kleine Vögel, die aus dem Nest gefallen waren. Sie waren nervös, das konnte man selbst auf dem Bild erkennen. Auf dem nächsten Foto stand ein Hexenmeister vor ihnen und tätowierte mit einer silbernen Nadel Runenfolgen auf ihre Kopfhaut. Remus staunte. Er kannte diese Zeremonie vom Hörensagen und hätte gerne gewußt, wie sich die Runen auf das Wohlbefinden tatsächlich auswirkten. "Gute Laune machen sie jedenfalls nicht." brummte er und dachte an Severus Snape. Auf den Fotos wirkte der noch viel dünner als sonst und seine Augen waren riesengroß. Moony brummte interessiert. "Oh nein, Wolf." sagte Remus laut. "Nicht auch noch das!".

Unten wurden Stimmen laut. Tonks war angekommen. Remus nahm das Album unter den Arm und machte sich zum zweiten Mal auf den Weg nach unten. Wieder kam er nur bis zur zweiten Treppe. Und musste wieder mithören, was andere Ordensmitglieder von ihm dachten. "Haarig. Ziemlich Haarig." hörte er Tonks sagen. "Und grausam. Tierisch grausam." Die Aurorenamazone lachte dreckig. "Kinders." ergänzte sie, "Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink. Drinkend sozusagen." Die jugendliche Bande lachte auch. "Okay. Trinken wir auf haarige Biester." erklärte Harry noch immer lachend.

Remus riss der Geduldsfaden. "Dieses Miststück. Von wegen ohremusichliebedich!" flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. Und dann kam ihm ein verwegener Gedanke. Er würde sich rächen. Noch in dieser Nacht. "Mach es wie Snape." flüsterte er vor sich hin wie ein Mantra. "Macheswiesnape macheswiesnape." sang er leise vor sich hin und Moony tief drinnen knurrte Beifall. Er schlich in die Bibliothek der Blacks und holte sich die entscheidende Literatur. "Muggelbomben und -granaten - ein kurzer Abriss." lautete der Titel des erfolgversprechenden Bandes. Lupin stieg in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er begann konzentriert zu lesen.


	2. Kapitel 1 Im Keller

"Hm." murmelte Remus und las noch einmal die Abschnitte über den Zeitzünder durch. "Nicht ganz einfach." Halblaut las er sich selbst vor:

_"Mechanische Zeitzünder arbeiten meist mit einem Feder-Mechanismus, vergleichbar einer Taschenuhr. Zu einem vorbestimmten Zeitpunkt ab dem Start des Mechanismus wird die Zündung des Sprengsatzes ausgelöst. Da Mechanik Geräusche verursacht, kann man sie oft an einem typischen Ticken erkennen. Der Zeitpunkt der Zündung ist annähernd, aber nicht exakt bestimmbar, da mechanische Bauteile materialbedingte Schwankungen (Toleranzen) aufweisen._

_Chemische Zeitzünder funktionieren auf der Basis zweier chemischer Substanzen, die langsam miteinander reagieren und eine Initialzündung auslösen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Zündern ist bei einem chemischen Zeitzünder kein Stopp oder Widerruf möglich; zudem ist der Zeitpunkt der Zündung nicht genau bestimmbar. Das wohl bekannteste Beispiel für die Anwendung eines chemischen Zeitzünders war das Attentat von Oberst Stauffenberg auf Hitler._

_Elektronische Zeitzünder sind die moderneVersion der mechanischen Zünder. Sie funktionieren auf der Basis eines elektronischen Schaltkreises, der nach einer vorbestimmten Zeit einen elektrischen Strom durchschaltet triggert, wodurch wiederum der Sprengsatz gezündet wird. Der Zeitpunkt der Explosion ist damit annähernd sekundengenau bestimmbar."_

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Elektronik fällt ja wohl ganz aus. Funktioniert hier nicht. Und Chemie? Um Himmelswillen! Snape wüsste das wahrscheinlich und könnte das Ding im Schlaf basteln." Er seufzte wieder einmal tief. "Dann mechanisch. Das sollte ein Bastler wie ich doch hinkriegen. Und im Keller hört man das Ticken sowieso nicht." Er nahm den Wecker vom Nachtschrank und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Dann nickte er noch einmal bestätigend. "Das wird es sein. Nun brauche ich nur noch die entsprechenden Sprengstoffe. Schießbaumwolle mit magischem Detonationsverstärker. Das haut den stärksten Eskimo vom Schlitten. Und dann Adieu Grimmauldplace. Und tschüß Orden. Vielleicht bekomme ich eine Prämie von Voldemort, wenn ich mirs recht überlege.

Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Nocturnegasse, um die illegalen Substanzen zu erwerben. Er trug dabei einen Mantel von Orion Black mit einer weiten Kapuze. Niemand fragte in den halblegalen Geschäften nach seinem Namen. Das Geld war Ausweis genug. Remus hatte vor ein paar Wochen ein paar hundert Galleonen in der Quidditch-Lotterie gewonnen. "Glück ist geschickt!" summte er vor sich hin. Er war nur noch wenige Stunden von der Ausführung seines genialen Planes entfernt. Für seine letzten 50 Galleonen erwarb er noch eine kleine Packung Semtex, einen Muggelstoff, den er für die Initialzündung verwenden wollte.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer durchsuchte er die Kästen und Schränke nach geeignetem Baumaterial.

In einem Schreibtischkasten fand er wie von der Vorhersehung dahin geschickt, einen Metallstift mit Plastikgriff und darunterliegend eine Karte, die in der oberen linken Ecke ein Foto seines ehemaligen Kollegen Snape trug. Es war ein Muggelfoto und er wirkte darauf noch blasser als sonst. "Führerschein." las Remus fasziniert und folgerte, dass der Metallstift wohl der Autoschlüssel sein musste. "Wer hätte das gedacht." philosophierte er weiter, "Er kennt sich mit Muggeldingen aus und kann womöglich sogar autofahren." Er legte die Sachen zurück und fand zu seinem großen Vergnügen einen Metallkasten, der sich vorzüglich für seine Pläne eignete.

Die ganze Nacht baute und werkelte er, verwarf verschiedene Pläne und brachte schließlich sein Ungetüm in den Keller. Er stellte den Wecker auf 3:00 und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. "Das wird Euch lehren." murmelte er. "Jetzt ist Feierabend."

Er sah nicht, wie zwei neongelbe Augen jede seiner Bewegungen gebannt verfolgten. Wie zwei Lampions schwebten sie in der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit. Remus murmelte noch ein paar farbige 'Verwünschungen und stieg dann die Treppe wieder hinauf. Er schlich sich aus dem Haus und verschwand in der Finsternis des menschenleeren nahen Parks.

Stille war eingezogen in dem kleinen Kellerraum, der wohl früher einmal den Hauselfen als Rückzugsgebiet gedient hatte. Wandmalereien und kleine gebastelte Gegenstände, die herumlagen, ließen darauf schließen. Schließlich bewegte sich ein Schatten in der Ecke und nach vorsichtigem Tasten und Lauschen trat ein großer Luchs aus dem Dunkel. Ein einsamer Mondstrahl beleuchtete Remus' Höllenmaschine, die friedlich vor sich hin tickte.

Der Luchs fauchte das fremde Ding an und schnüffelte daran herum. Er nieste ein paarmal heftig und verwandelte sich dann - in Severus Snape. Der schaute sich die Bombe kopfschüttelnd an und murmelte einige unfeine Worte. "Wie kommt dieser Idiot nur auf so etwas?" fragte er sich und den Kellerraum. Mit einem fast unhörbaren Wusch war der Geist von Regulus an seiner Seite. Wie immer wusste er mehr. "Er hat Probleme mit den Teenagern aus dem Orden." erklärte er. "Sie halten ihn für schwach, alt und fett." Severus lachte trocken auf. "Aber er ist das doch alles." erwiderte er. "Okay, vielleicht nicht alt. Und auch nicht direkt fett. Und überhaupt, was geht das die Gören an." Regulus kicherte. "Und Tonks meinte, er sei haarig. Und in ihm lebe eine Bestie." "Die blöde Kuh!" echauffierte sich Severus. "Ein Metamorphagus sollte das Maul halten, wenn es um das Aussehen geht. Sie hat nämlich gar kein eigenes." Regulus umkreiste die Höllenmaschine. "Was machen wir damit?" fragte er. "Nix." erklärte Severus gelassen. "Sie wird nicht funktionieren. Schau mal da." Regulus schwebte näher. "Ein Wecker als Zeitzünder. Wie klassisch." sagte er. "Hm. Aber es ist ein magischer Wecker. Der klingelt erst, wenn der Besitzer auch wirklich in der Nähe ist. Also in Remus' Fall nie. So ein Trottel!" Regulus lachte sich schlapp. "Er war noch nie besonders praktisch veranlagt, der gute Lupin. Ich erinnere nur an den Tag, als er einen Schokoladenkuchen backen wollte. Oh Mann!". Severus durchtrennte inzwischen alle Kabel der Höllenmaschine und brachte den Wecker zum Schweigen. "Was willst du nun machen, er wird sicherlich morgen sein Werk ansehen wollen?" fragte Regulus besorgt. "Ja." erwiderte Severus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Er ist meine Fahrkarte in die oberen Stockwerke. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob meine Theorie stimmt." Regulus machte große Augen, dann nickte er verständnisvoll. "Du wirst mit ihm reden müssen. Er sollte eingeweiht werden. Was glaubst du, wird er deine Geschichte für voll nehmen?" Severus lächelte nervös. "Ich habe Fotos. Und ein paar Abschriften. Wenn er mich nicht sofort umbringt, habe ich alle Chancen, dass er mir glaubt."

* * *

Remus trank gierig die warme Brühe, die die nette Soldatin der Heilsarmee als Kaffee ausschenkte und machte sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft. Jetzt, wo er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, würde er ein völlig neues Leben anfangen. Klar, er hatte niemand, der ihn mit Wolfsbanntrank versorgen konnte, aber die Plörre die Miss Granger braute, war ohnehin wenig wirksam und viel grässlicher im Geschmack als die von Severus.

Dieser Gedanke setzte sich in Remus' Gedächtnis fest. Er würde Snape suchen und ihn fragen, ob er nicht für ihn arbeiten könnte. Doch dann müsste er womöglich Fenrir über den Weg laufen. Remus schüttelte sich und verwarf diese Idee. Als erstes würde er sich die Ruine ansehen. Die dampfende frische Ruine des noblen und alten Hauses derer von Black. Er gab seinen Becher mit einem sanften Lächeln zurück und machte sich auf denWeg.

Der Tag war kalt und ungemütlich. Doppelt ungemütlich, wenn man weiß, dass man ab sofort kein Heim mehr hat. "Wer jetzt kein Haus hat, baut sich keines mehr..." murmelte Remus von seiner eigenen Traurigkeit ergriffen und er schwor sich, sobald wie möglich in den Süden zu trampen. Er bog um die Ecke und hielt gespannt nach der rauchenden Ruine Ausschau.

"Potzblitz!" entfuhr es ihm enttäuscht. Das Haus stand da, wie eh und je mit allen alten Kastanienbäumen, dem verwitterten Eingangstor und den gammeligen Stufen. Schnell machte er, dass er hinein kam und hastetehinunter in den kleinen Kellerraum

"Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er und beleuchtete sein Meisterwerk. Es tickte nicht mehr und auch sonst schien jemand daran herumgespielt zu haben. Remus war verzweifelt und hieb sich selbst mit beiden Fäusten gegen den Schädel. "Dummer Dummer Dummer." rief er dabei. Er hörte sofort damit auf, als er ein leises Lachen irgendwo im Keller hörte. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Nichts. Dunkelblaue Stille.

"Ich habe mich verhört." erklärte Remus der weißgekalkten Wand.

"Jetzt geht das auch noch los! Ich höre Stimmen." Ein blassgraues Etwas schwebte plötzlich über seinem Kopft. 'Ein Geist?' fragte sich Lupin beklommen. "Du wolltest das Haus meiner Väter sprengen, Hundsfott!" quäkte das Gespenst. "Dafür wirst Du büßen!". Lupin schaute nach oben und erkannte den Geist sofort. "Regulus!" rief er erleichtert. "Du spukst hier  
unten?" "Nein, im ganzen Haus, du Niesfisch!" erwiderte das Gespenst hochmütig. "Jedenfalls oft genug, um allerlei zu erfahren. Über Lupin mit dem

Schmerbauch beispielsweise!" er kicherte. Remus ließ den Kopf sinken. "Ja ja, mach mich nur fertig." knurrte er.

"Ganz abgesehen davon," fiel eine andere samtweiche Stimme ein, "dass er nicht mal in der Lage ist das kleinste Bömbchen zu bauen!". Remus schaute wieder nach vorn und erkannte die Gestalt, die im Türrahmen stand sofort. "DU!" schrie er empört. Das war zuviel! Die gekrümmten Finger vor sich gestreckt, ging er auf den Unhold zu, um ihn zu erwürgen.

Severus ließ ihn ganz ruhig herankommen und als Remus gerade seine

Hände um den Hals schließen wollte, tat er etwas Ungewöhnliches. Er lächelte, hob den Finger an seine Lippen und sagte sanft: "Pst!". Remus ließ die Hände sinken und schaute ihn an, als habe er mehrere Köpfe.

"Was?" fragte er verwirrt. "Magst du mir zuhören?" fragte Severus, "Dann können wir immer noch klären, wie man eine Bombe richtig baut." Remus überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schaden könne, wenn man die Meinung des Gegners kennt. 'Erwürgen kann ich ihn immer noch.' dachte er. Er ließ sich auf das alte Sofa fallen, welches dort in der Ecke stand und sah Severus erwartungsvoll an.

Der Geist schwebte knapp vor ihnen und sah aufmerksam zu, wie sich Snape zu Lupin setzte und nervös an seinem Ärmel zu zupfen begann. Schließlich räusperte er sich und fing an zu fragen: "Es ist dir vermutlich bekannt, dass sich derzeit zwei Strömungen, kurz hell und dunkel genannt, bekriegen?" Lupin fand diese Frage reichlich blöd, nickte aber dennoch. "Gut." bestätigte Snape. "Dir ist auch bekannt, dass ein jugendlicher Held uns von diesem Dilemma erlösen soll, laut Prophezeiung?" Lupin nickte wieder. Es gab dazu einfach nichts mehr zu sagen.

"Ähm, hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, wieso dieser Junge nicht ausgebildet wurde, sondern einfach bei ein paar Muggeln geparkt wurde und unter unzulässigen Bedingungen aufwachsen musste? Warum der größte Zauberer ihn nicht anders beschützen konnte, als ihn zu einer missgelaunten, frustrierten alten Gewitterziege von Tante zu stecken, die ihm zusammen mit einem gewalttätigen Onkel und einem behämmerten Cousin das Leben zur Hölle machte? Und warum er ihn dann, als er endlich nach Hogwarts kam, mit Gunstbezeugungen überhäufte und ihm alle Freiheiten gab, von denen ein anderer Student nicht würde zu träumen wagen?".

Lupin machte eine Handbewegung, um den Redeschwall zu stoppen, aber Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: "Sagt dir der Ausdruck Lovebombing etwas, Lupin?" "Äh." kramte Lupin in seinem Gedächtnis, irgendwie kam ihm diese Redewendung bekannt vor. "Das ist - ist das nicht eine besondere Form des Imperius? Oder so?". Snape begann in dem kleinen Raum hin- und herzuwandern. "Oder so." bestätigte er. "Ich bin durch Zufall hinter etwas Ungeheuerliches gekommen, Remus." Lupin horchte auf. Vorname! Das war in der Tat ungeheuerlich. "Was ist es?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, ihm wurde plötzlich klar, das dies nicht einfach so dahergesagt war. Snape blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an. "Willst du es wirklich erfahren? Es gibt dann kein Zurück, so wie es für mich auch kein Zurück mehr gibt." Lupin zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn Snape hin.

"Ich stehe zu meinem Wort." sagte er schlicht. "Ich vertraue dir." Snape nickte und setzte sich wieder. "Es begann in den Sommerferien letztes Jahr. Ich kriegte ein paar Zeitschriften von einem befreundeten Wissenschaftler. In einer las ich einen Beitrag einer bulgarischen Alchemistin namens Liljana Petroffka. Es ging um die Wechselwirkung von Igelspeichel und Kreuzotterngift in verschiedenen Tränken. Egal! Mich interessierte das Thema und ich hatte auch gerade einige Experimente in dieser Richtung vollendet. Also schrieb ich dieser Madame Petroffka und bat um einige weiterführende Informationen im Austausch mit meinen Ergebnissen. Ich schrieb wie immer unter einem Pseudonym. Ja - ich bin paranoid in der Beziehung! Sie schrieb zurück und lud mich nach Burgas ein. Ich fuhr hin, ohne Albus von meinem Vorhaben zu informieren. Er glaubte mich in der Schweiz." Lupin atmete schwer, das klang alles sehr seltsam.

Snape fuhr fort: "Ich hatte ein paar Stunden Zeit bis zu dem Treffen, also legte ich mich in den Park vor dem Institut in dem Petroffka arbeitete. Damit mich niemand anquatschen konnte, nahm ich meine Animagus-Form an. Niemand bemerkte mich und ich konnte mich in Ruhe umsehen. Gegen Mittag kam eine Schar Alchemisten heraus und eine junge Frau rief 'Lily!'. Aus einer plötzlichen Intuition heraus drehte ich mich um. Und - bingo! Vor mir stand Lily Potter. Kein Zweifel möglich." Lupin schnappte nach Luft, sein Kragen war plötzlich viel zu eng. "Ich machte Gebrauch von meinem Vielsaftvorrat und änderte meine Gestalt." nahm Snape den Faden wieder auf. "Sie war sehr freundlich und sichtlich erfreut, mal englisch sprechen zu können. Wir unterhielten uns prächtig, sie lud mich zum Abendessen zu sich nach Hause ein." Remus stockte der Atem.

"Sie haben drei Kinder" flüsterte Snape düster. "Rachel 12, Simon 10 und Rusalka 5 Jahre." Er sah Remus direkt in die Augen. "James Potter hat eine Stirnglatze." Er lachte heiser. Remus wurde siedendheiß. "Aber das bedeutet doch ... Was bedeutet das, Snape!" flüsterte er aufgeregt. Er hatte eine Ahnung, aber das war zu monströs, um es auszusprechen.

Severus nickte vor sich hin. "Tja." antwortete er. "Sie erzählte mir sogar, dass ihr erstes Kind leider an Diphterie verstorben sei. An Halloween 1981." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, als seien dort Spinnweben. Lupin fühlte ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen aufsteigen, als müsse er sich jeden Moment erbrechen. "Und weiter?" fragte er mühsam. Severus sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Ich fing an ein wenig herumzusuchen. Als ich heimkam, wühlte ich ein wenig in diversen Unterlagen, die Albus sorgfältig unter Verschluss hielt. Er war öfter mal auswärts, angeblich wegen irgendwelcher Horcruxe. Schließlich fand ich etwas. Es war ein Zeitplan, in dem die Dressur des kleinen Helden aufgeschlüsselt war. Mir drehte sich der Magen um, und das will was heißen. Dort wurde auch erwähnt, dass die Potters ihr erstes Kind an das Licht gegeben hatten und damit unsterblich zu werden gedachten. Alle Phasen waren ziemlich genau beschrieben; Zerstörung seiner Welt am Halloweenabend, Leidenszeit bei den Dursleys, Lovebombing in Hogwarts mit alptraumähnlichen Unterbrechungen." Snape beschwor ein Glas Whisky und kippte es schnell hinunter, füllte es magisch nach und hielt es Remus hin. Remus zögerte keine Sekunde und kippte das scharfe Zeug hinunter. Er hielt sein Glas noch mal hin und Severus schwenkte den Zauberstab noch einmal, um nachzufüllen. "Der Junge ist eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Sobald er den Code gesagt bekommt, läuft er Amok. Und Voldemort hat eine ähnliche Bombe am Laufen, fragt sich nur, welche als erstes zündet."

* * *

"Wir müssen ihn da raus holen." flüsterte Remus. "Wir müssen die Programmierung durchbrechen und ihm ein normales Leben ermöglichen, wenn das noch geht. Es geht doch?"

"Wichtiger ist voerst, dass wir sein Pendant finden. Der dunkle Lord hat ähnliche Experimente gemacht. Nachdem ich mit Albus abgeschlossen hatte, abgeschlossen im geistigen Sinne, durchwühlte ich des dunklen Lordes geheimes Archiv. Pettigrew schickte ich in ein drogengestütztes Nirvana und sah mich ordentlich um. Was ich dort entdeckte, traf mich noch härter." Remus schaute fragend drein. "Es betraf mich, persönlich." schloß Severus. Er schaute an Lupin vorbei an die kahle Kellerwand. Remus fragte nicht weiter. Er würde jetzt keine Antwort bekommen. Stattdessen dachte er laut nach. "Die kleinen Helden, nennen wir sie mal so, werden doch von jemand gelenkt. Wer tut dies, jetzt wo Albus tot ist?" Regulus schaltete sich ein. "Wir wissen das nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass der Gegenpol zu Harry Potter ihm ganz nahe ist und schon bald zuschlagen könnte. Wir vermuten, dass die Ratte sich einschleicht und das Mädchen aktiviert. Dann wird sie vermutlich ganz ohne Magie dem kleinen Potter den Garaus machen und Voldemort hat sein Spiel gewonnen.

Denn es ist ein Spiel, das auf einer Wette zwischen ihm und Albus beruht. Es gibt keine politische Verschwörung und auch keinen Machtkampf. Es ist ein Geländespiel zwischen zwei größenwahnsinnigen Zauberern, die Menschen als Spielfiguren benutzen. Dich, mich, ihn und sie, alle." Lupin schwieg und schluckte.

"Welches Mädchen?" fragte er schließlich. Severus schaute immer noch die Wand an. "Welches?" wiederholte Lupin hartnäckig. "Hermione, Ginny, Luna?" Mehr fielen ihm nicht ein.

Snape sammelte sich kurz und sprach weiter: "Als ich entsprechende Unterlagen beim dunklen Lord fand, bin ich nach Reading gereist. Dort ging ich aufs Jugendamt und gab mich als Onkel eines Kindes aus, das zur Adoption freigegeben worden war. Sie machten ein wenig Zeck, aber dann gaben sie mir den Namen der Familie, in die Teresa Wilkes gekommen war. Das waren die Zahnärzte John und Gladys Granger."

Er schaute wieder weg und Lupin zählte eins und eins zusammen. "Sie ist aber nicht etwa?" fragte er schüchtern. "NEIN!" rief Snape ungehalten. "Ihr Vater war ein unbekannter Muggel! Florence hätte es uns doch gesagt. Oder etwa nicht?". 'Du bist dir alles andere als sicher.' dachte Lupin, aber das behielt er für sich.


	3. Kapitel 3 Nach oben

"Das Mädchen." begann Lupin so vorsichtig wie möglich, "Wer hat sie für diese äh - Experimente freigegeben?

Doch wohl nicht ihre Mutter?". Regulus übernahm auch hier wieder die Antwort: "Nein. Wir vermuten, dass ihre Großeltern, die unglaublich geldgierig waren, sich des Kindes entledigen wollten. Florence kam bei einem Scharmützel mit Auroren ums Leben. Die genauen Umstände sind nicht bekannt." Remus nickte. Das kannte er vom Hörensagen auch.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich mit nach oben nimmst." ließ sich jetzt Severus wieder vernehmen. "Ich werde auch ein ganz braver Luchs sein. Gib mich als Dein Haustier aus. Ich muß näher heran." Remus zuckte merklich zusammen. Ihm behagte die ganze Sache nicht.

Schließlich war Snape ein gesuchter Mörder. Wenn er sich mit ihm verbündete, dann geriete er selbst mit ins Schußfeld. Ein Zustand, den er ein Leben lang vermieden hatte. Er zögerte. "Ach." sagte Snape leichthin. "Ich vergaß. Du glaubst mir nicht." Remus wurde rot. "Kein Problem." fuhr Snape fort und zog einen Packen Fotos aus dem Jacket.

"Hier. Vielleicht erkennst du jemand." Remus beugte sich über die Fotografien und erstarrte. In diesem kurzen Moment brach seine bisherige Welt auch zusammen. Auf dem Foto lächelte sie ihm entgegen, rothaarig, grünäugig, etwas fülliger als vor 17 Jahren -aber sie war es - Lily Potter. Die weiteren Fotos zeigten die glückliche Familie in ihrem Haus und in ihrem Garten.

Zwei Mädchen, ein Junge und die stolzen Eltern. Remus gab die Fotos zurück. Dann setzte er sich still auf das Sofa. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Händen und weinte still.

Severus war darauf wohl nicht gefasst gewesen, denn er legte ihm zögernd die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß," murmelte er "das ist schwer zu verkraften." Er fummelte noch eine Weile am Ärmel seines entsetzlich altmodischen Jackets und legte dann vorsichtig seinen Arm um Remus.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend beieinander, der eine schluchzend, der andere mit versteinertem Gesicht. Regulus betrachtete sie aufmerksam und machte sich dann davon. "Gut." flüsterte Remus schließlich. "Ich nehme dich mit nach oben und behaupte, du seist mein Haustier. Warum nicht? Alle haben eins. Wird dich jemand erkennen? Moody?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Der weiß nichts vom Luchs. Ich war mit solchen Sachen immer sehr vorsichtig. Ich bin registriert, aber habe eine Ausnahmegenehmigung, so daß ich nicht im Register erscheine." Sie schauten sich an. 'So nah sind wir uns noch nie gewesen.' dachte Remus und spürte wie Moony einen kleinen Sprung machte. Der verdammte Wolf!

Severus zog ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es ihm.

"Ich bin eine Heulsuse." stellte Remus verzweifelt fest. Severus grinste. "Wäre schlimmer, wenn dich so etwas kalt ließe." meinte er nur. "Wir stecken in einer Krise und müssen von nun an zusammenarbeiten. Irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen..." weiter kam er nicht.

Remus hatte sich umgedreht und den Redeschwall mit einem Kuss beendet. Severus erstarrte für einen kleinen Augenblick ging aber schon bald darauf ein. 'Es sind die Nerven!' dachte er noch, bevor er die Augen schloss. Als sie sich wieder trennten, sahen sie sich verblüfft an. "Äh." begann Remus, aber Severus hielt ihm flink den Mund zu.

"Kein Wort!" flüsterte er. Und dann: "Vielleicht sind es doch nicht die Nerven, dass wird man ja sehen!"

Eine so konkrete Aussage hatte der Slytherin noch nie von sich gegeben. Jedenfalls nicht zu Remus. "Komm." sagte er. "Ich stelle dich meinen Freunden vor. Du bist ab heute mein kleines pelziges Problem!". Und flugs stand ein Luchs neben ihm und sah ihn vertrauensvoll an.

* * *

Hermione und die Jungs saßen in der Küche und spielten Doppelkopf. Das heißt, sie versuchte es den Zauberern beizubringen. Molly stand am Herd und kochte Pudding, Tonks und Kingsley saßen auf der Ofenbank und unterhielten sich leise. Ein ganz normaler Vormittag im geheimen Hauptquartier des Ordens.

Bis die Tür aufging und Remus hereinkam. Dicht hinter ihm folgte ein Tier. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in Richtung Tür, nachdem Neville der mit dem Gesicht zum Eingang saß ein entzückte Geräusch machte und auf Remus zuging. "Hey, was hast du denn hier?" rief er. Remus trat einen Schritt beiseite und machte eine leichte Verbeugung. "Das ist Lux mein Haustier." verkündete er nicht ohne Stolz. Neville ging auf die Knie und kraulte den Luchs zwischen den Ohren. "Der ist ja wundervoll." sagte er. Der Luchs stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Nevilles Wange. "Oh ja." brabbelte Ron. "Neville Longbottom, Snape-Groupie und Luchsversteher." Remus lachte nervös.

Molly wandte sich interessiert um und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Oh, was für ein schönes Tier!" sagte sie und suchte sofort nach einem geeigneten Fressnapf. Tonks runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Harry und Hermione schauten gebannt auf den Luchs, machten aber auch keine Bemerkung. Ginny brachte es auf den Punkt: "Wenn du dich mit ihm besser fühlst, Remus, kein Problem. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu wild?". Remus lächelte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen und erklärte eifrig: "Er ist völlig zahm und stubenrein." Der Luchs knurrte nur ein wenig zu diesem Statement.

"Luchs, hä?" grummelte Moody, der soeben hereinkam. "Hast du ihn auf schwarze Magie untersucht? Womöglich ist das Bellatrix Lestrange in ihrer Animagusform." Er zog seinen schweren Stiefel aus und bewegte seinen frostbeulengeplagten Fuß. "Bellatrix ist eine Leopardin." erklärte Kingsley von der Ofenbank aus. "Fakt ist, wir haben alle Todesser-Animugusformen in einer Liste. Wenn du einmal ein wenig Papierarbeit machen würdest, wüsstest du's." Moody machte eine unwillige Kopfbewegung. "Humbug!" grunzte er. "Gibt es Luchse in deiner Liste?" fragte Tonks. "Nicht einen." antwortete Kingsley amüsiert. "´Lass doch Remus sein Pelztier." Remus pflichtete ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln zu.

Und so hielt Remus' neuer Freund Einzug in der vom Lagerkoller geplagten Gemeinschaft. "Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du hier bist." vertraute ihm Neville an, der sich mit seinem Aufgabenpaket auf der Ofenbank ausgebreitet hatte. "Du bist eine willkommene Ablenkung." Die Studenten bekamen ihre Aufgaben mit der Eulenpost aus Beauxbaton, seit Hogwarts vom Netz genommen worden war. Der überwiegende Teil hatte sich entschlossen, die Abschlussprüfung abzulegen, Krieg hin oder her. Neville kämpfte gerade mit einem Aufsatz in Zaubertränke. "Der Unterschied zwischen wilder Kamille und domestizierter und die Auswirkungen auf die Heiltränke." murmelte er. "Das ist mal was Leichtes." Er kraulte den Luchs abwesend zwischen den Ohren. Snape konnte in seiner Katzenform nichts anderes machen als tieftönig zu schnurren. "Weißt du, ich finde Zaubertränke ja nicht sooo schlecht." fuhr Neville for. "Ich bin nur leicht zu erschrecken." Der Luchs nieste. "Ich werde aber ganz sicher mal eine eigene Kräuterfarm haben. Ich bin einer der wenigen, der nicht Auror werden will." Der Luchs leckte ihm den Handrücken. "Ich sehe." stellte Neville fest."Du bist ganz meiner Meinung. Auror ist was für geistige Tiefflieger."

Spät abends folgte Snape Remus in sein Zimmer. Remus verschloß sorgfältig die Tür und legte einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer. "Du kannst." meinte er dann und Severus nahm seine menschliche Gestalt an. "Uff!" sagte er und streckte sich, "gar nicht so einfach, den ganzen Tag Luchs sein. Ich begann schon über die Jagd nachzudenken." Remus lachte. "Diese Gedanken sind mir nicht völlig fremd, weißt du ja. Ich finde es übrigens süß, wie du mit Neville zurechtkommst. Gegensätzlicher können Mensch und Animagus nicht sein." Severus ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Er ist nicht so übel, er nervt mich auch im Moment weniger und - das ist das Wichtigste - er läuft hier nicht Gefahr seine ganze Umwelt zu vergiften." Er legte die Beine auf den alten Schreibtisch. "In diesem Zimmer haben wir unser einziges Weihnachten zu dritt gefeiert. Florence, ihr Kind und ich. Dann musste ich zu meinem Praktikum nach Italien und als ich zurückkam war Florence tot und das Kind verschwunden. Nicht lange danach kam heraus, dass Voldemort hinter den Potters her war."

Remus holte das Fotoalbum hervor. Severus nahm es ungläubig in die Hand. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch existiert." murmelte er und blätterte eifrig um. "Da!" er zeigte Remus ein Bild, auf dem die drei Kinder zusammen in einer riesigen Badewanne saßen. Sie hatten Schaumkronen auf dem Kopf und neckten sich mit Muggelwasserpistolen. "Wir hatten eine schöne Kindheit, wenn wir hier waren. Ich konnte nie verstehen, warum Black seine Familie so hasste. Ich vermute neuerdings, dass er eine Gehirnwäsche hinter sich hatte. Vermutlich durch Bellatrixens Mutter, die verhindern wollte, dass er das ganze Black-Vermögen einmal erbt. Wusstest Du, das dieses Haus zur Hälfte mir gehört?" Remus war mehr als erstaunt. "Ja." bekräftige Severus, "im Ministerium für Magie, Abteilung Erbschaften und Schenkungen, liegt eine entsprechende Urkunde, die besagt dass ich der nächste Erbe von Regulus' Anteil bin."

Später, als Severus frisch geduscht und in einen Schlafrock des alten Mr. Black gekleidet auf Remus' Bett lag, plauderten sie leise. "Ich wollte einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit." gestand Remus, "Die Bombe, wäre sie denn explodiert, hätte doch meine ganzen Freunde zerstört. Ich glaube, mir fehlt einfach etwas L..." dann besann er sich. Das L-Wort gegenüber Severus zu gebrauchen war vielleicht nicht ganz so klug. Severus würde ihn auslachen.

"Was?" murmelte dieser abwesend. "Meintest du etwas das L-Wort? Das ist Quatsch. Evolutionstechnisch gibt's sowas gar nicht." Remus nahm einen Schluck Rotwein. "Evolutionstechnisch?" äffte er Severus nach. "Aber das S-Wort, das gibt's. Kaltherzig, unverbindlich, schnell und schmutzig? Hä?".

Severus grinste ihn an. "Sex ist unverbindlich, schnell und schmutzig. Evolutionstechnisch. Wer kuscheln will, kauft sich einen Teddybär."

Remus war sprachlos. "Aber" stammelte er, "Es gibt doch, schließlich also äh - warum hat der Mensch - und einige Tiere auch - Zweierbeziehungen entwickelt?" Triumphierend schaute er Severus an. Der winkte nur ab. "Zweierbeziehungen," erklärte er, "entstanden bei Männern aus Faulheit und bei Frauen aus Berechnung." "Berechnung" echote Remus. "Ja." Severus nahm noch einen Schluck. "Frauen wollen Sicherheit und Wohlstand. Dafür nehmen sie zwar allerhand in Kauf - sie machen dem alten Sack das Essen, waschen seine Socken und kriegen seine missratenen Gören, aber sie sind in Sicherheit. Und Männer brauchen nicht so weit zu laufen, um das F-Wort äh - zu realisieren."

"F-Wort." wiederholte Remus und überdachte das Ganze. Es leuchtete irgendwie ein, oder? In diesem Moment grub der Romantiker in Remus sein Kriegsbeil aus. "Aber es gibt doch auch Beziehungen, die glücklich sind." beharrte er. "Wie Tonks und Remus?" gab Severus lässig zurück. "Nein! Nein! Wie - wie - Arthur und Molly?" versuchte es Remus. "Arthur und Molly." "Ja. Arthur und Molly." "Die hat der Alltag gefressen." Remus änderte seine Taktik. "Aber was Schnelles, Unverbindliches, wäre das drin?" fragte er unschuldig. "Ich würde gerne mal deine Füße streicheln." Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Meine was?" "Füße, ich finde deine Füße wunderschön." antwortete Remus.

Severus nickte gnädig. "Es sind einfach - Füße." murmelte er noch, irgendwie eingeschnappt. "Aber sie sind wunderbar." murmelte Remust zurück und drückte kleine schnelle Küsse auf den Spann. Dabei beließ er es aber nicht, er küsste sich über die Schienbeine zum rechten Knie und Severus entfuhr tatsächlich ein überraschter Seufzer. "Dort hat mich noch nie jemand geküsst." gestand er. "Das ist der Sinn der Übung." flüsterte Remus begeistert und rutschte höher und höher...

'Und nun zum Eigentlichen.' dachte er und seine Lippen schürzten sich entsprechend. 'Remus die Zunge Lupin' er sah sich schon auf dem Titelblatt der Playwitch. "Das sind aber nicht die Füße." stellte eine spöttische dunkle Samtstimme fest. Remus zuckte zusammen. "Nicht?" fragte er mit gespielter Unschuld. "Ich hatte keine Anatomie in der Schule, ich bin nur ein armer kleiner Hogwarts-Absolvent." gab er leise zurück und seine Wangen begannen zu brennen. Severus versenkte seine langen Finger in seinem Haar und drückte ihn zurück. "Mach weiter, dafür reicht deine Ausbildung auf alle Fälle." sagte er, nun auch aufgeregt-heiser. Remus folgte glücklich aufs Wort.

Später wusste Remus nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war. Er schwamm glücklich in einem Meer aus warmflüssigem Honig und irgendwo zwischen seinen Beinen summte eine Riesenbiene und irgendwie schwebte alles und es gab keine Gestern, kein Morgen - kein Garnichts. 'Schnell und schmutzig ist aber auch was Anderes." dachte er noch. Dann verschwand seine Welt völlig in einer kristallenen Leere.

Remus schließ in Severus' Armen kein, wachte jedoch mit dem Mund voller Luchshaare auf. Eine raue Zunge leckte seine Wange. "Ist ja gut." brummte er und ließ sein Haustier nach draußen.

Dann setzte er sich im Bett auf und begann über den gestrigen Abend nachzudenken. "Ich bin noch lange nicht am Ziel, Moony." flüsterte er. Aber immerhin, Snape war nicht abgeneigt ,

Er überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn - ja, wenn der dumme Krieg endlich vornbei wäre, Snape rehabilitiert und womöglich würden sie wieder gemeinsam in Hogwarts sein. Remus ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Traum. Schon bald würde er nämlich die schicksalsschweren Worte sagen: "Wir müssen reden, Harry."


	4. Kapitel 4 Heimkehr und Aufbruch

Der Luchs begann sein Tagwerk, während sich sein Besitzer im Badezimmer für einen weiteren Tag rüstete.

Molly ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm einen großen Napf Milchsuppe zu kredenzen und noch verschiedene Leckereien herauszurücken. "Ich kann eben nicht anders, wenn er mich so treuherzig ansieht." verteidigte sie ihr Tun vor den anderen.

Nicht alle waren gut Freund mit dem neuen Mitbewohner. Alastor zum Beispiel, nachdem er seine zerfetzten Socken wiedergefunden hatte. Er machte ein riesiges Theater darum, was den Luchs zur endgültigen Eskalation trieb. Er kackte ihm genau in den Stiefel, der den guten Fuß des alten Aurors beherbergen sollte. Auch Mundungus gehörte nicht zu den Favoriten, er verlor einen Großteil seiner Hehlerware, weil ihm in den Rucksack gepinkelt wurde.

Hermione beschwerte sich, dass oft an ihrer Büchertasche gekaut wurde, nahm jedoch von Strafmaßnahmen Abstand, als sie eines Abends heftig angefaucht wurde.

Sie gingen sich fortan aus dem Weg, der Luchs und das Mädchen.

* * *

An den Landungsbrücken, wo die geheimnisvollen Schiffe von der Felseninsel anzulegen pflegten, saß auf einer schmucklosen Bank eine Frau - nein eine Dame. Sie war in ein dunkelblaues Marinekostüm, das entfernt an die Mode der Zwanziger Jahre erinnerte gekleidet, trug einen auffälligen Hut mit Halbschleier und rauchte eine damenhafte Zigarette.

Der Morgen war trüb und bald würde es hier entsetzlich kalt werden. An den Mauern des Kommandaturgebäudes hingen die Suchplakate des Ministeriums für Magie: "Gesucht wegen Mordes - Severus Snape" darunter ein ernst dreinschauendes Bild desselben. Die Frau führte ihre Hand an die Hutkrempe salutierte spöttisch und lächelte. Das Bild lächelte zurück.

Die Dame schaute ungeduldig auf ihre mit Brillanten besetzte Uhr. Gleich elf. Sie nahm ein Opernglas aus ihrer Handtasche und suchte den Horizont ab. Sie verweilte ein wenig länger auf einem fast unsichtbaren Punkt am Horizont und nickte erleichtert. Zwanzig Minuten später war aus dem Punkt eine kleine Barkasse geworden, die von unsichtbaren Kräften angetrieben, dem Ufer zustrebte.

Noch einmal zehn Minuten später legte sie an und spuckte drei Personen aus.

Zwei ernsthaft dreinschauende Aurorenbüttel und einen Noch-Gefangenen. Er war in einen grauen Anzug gekleidet, wirkte ungepflegt und unterernährt. Die Auroren unterschrieben beim Hafenkommandanten einige Formulare und lösten dann die Fuß- und Handfesseln ihres Gefangenen. Der Kommandant salutierte und winkte den Häftling in sein Büro. "Sie sind von nun an wieder ein freier Mann. Folgendes haben Sie zu beachten." Er leierte einige Verhaltensweisen herunter. Der Gefangene hörte ihm in hochmütiger Haltung zu. Er verzog hin und wieder das Gesicht.

Der Kommandant übergab ihm einige Sachen, wie den Zauberstab, eine Geldbörse und einigen Schmuck, sowie einen Gehstock mit silbernem Knauf. Der Ex-Gefangene dankte und unterschrieb nun seinerseits diverse Dokumente. Dann grüßte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Draußen erhob sich die Dame langsam von ihrem Platz und ging auf den Neuankömmling zu. "Du hier?" fragte er nervös und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Dame lüftete ihren Halbschleier und lächelte gewinnend. "Begrüßt man so sein geliebtes Eheweib, Lucius?" fragte sie spöttisch.

"Komm, ich habe einen neuen Anzug für dich, ein heißes Bad und dann ein gutes französisches Essen." Lucius folgte ihr zu einem schnittigen Wagen, der um die Ecke parkte. "Seit wann fährst du Automobil?" fragte er misstrauisch. Sie winkte nur ab und wies ihn auf den Beifahrersitz.

Da dämmerte es ihm. "Gerissener Hund!" knurrte Lucius plötzlich. Narcissa lachte. "Na endlich." sagte sie amüsiert. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich küssen."

Lucius grunzte verächtlich. "Nicht mal im Traum. Aber französisches Essen ist eine gute Idee. Was beschert mir das Vergnügen, übrigens?"

Severus ließ das Auto an und erwiderte: "Narcissa wollte sicher sein, dass dir auf dem Heimweg nichts passiert und wir zwei - Lucius - wir müssen dringend reden."

Sie fuhren in ein kleines Strandhotel, das um diese Zeit fast keine Gäste hatte. Lucius badete und zog sich dann standesgemäß um. "Fein." sagte er und rieb sich die Hände. "Jetzt sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Gehen wir!"

Eine knappe Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam in einem noblen Restaurant mit Seeblick. Um sie herum dinierten etliche Muggel, die sie nicht weiter beachteten.

"Deiner Frau geht es gut, sie ist mit dem Jungen in Marrakech, sie malt Aquarelle und er hat eine Lehre bei einem hochkarätigen Hexenmeister angetreten. Aber darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen, du wirst sie in weniger als fünf Stunden selbst treffen, hier ist dein Flugticket."

Die perfekt manikürte Damenhand schob einen Umschlag über den Tisch.

Lucius steckte ihn ein, ohne nachzusehen. "Und sonst?" fragte er zögernd. "Ich habe ein Foto von dir gesehen, vorhin am Hafen." er zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. "Stimmt das, was draufsteht?".

Severus sah ihn lauernd an. "Ja." erwiderte er knapp. "Das hätte ich dir niemals zugetraut." gestand Lucius.

"Du bist also gar nicht erst zurück, hast Draco zu seiner Mutter gebracht und die ist mit ihm nach Afrika." fasste Lucius zusammen. "Hm. und der dunkle Lord?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat nicht viel dazu gesagt. Ich nehme an, er hatte das schon so erwartet. Jedenfalls hat er mich wieder an die 'Front' geschickt. Da bin ich immer noch. Glaubt er." Lucius machte eine heftige Handbewegung. "Du verschweigst mir etwas Wichtiges." sagte er nach kurzem Überlegen. "Heraus damit. Ich werde dich nicht verraten, wozu auch?". Severus tauchte seinen Löffel in die Vorsuppe und kostete vorsichtig. "Es gibt Entwicklungen, die dich interessieren sollten." begann er vorsichtig und erzählte die ganze Geschichte in allen Details. Lucius hörte aufmerksam zu und erbleichte. "Du weißt, dass er es auch bei uns versucht hat?" fragte er. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Vor Draco war Narcissa schon einmal schwanger. Der dunkle Lord wollte uns das Kind abkaufen. Tatsächlich, denk nur!"

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Snape interessiert. "Tja nichts. Es ist anders gekommen. Narcissa hat das Kind verloren und er hat offenbar ein anderes gefunden." "Hat er." "Bekannt?" "Ja" "Wer?" "Teresa Wilkes." Lucius kniff die Lippen fest zusammen. "Verdammt." sagte er dann. "Ja."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, der Ober brachte inzwischen den Hauptgang. Dann nahm Lucius das Gespräch wieder auf. "Was hast du nun vor?" fragte er neugierig, "Beziehungsweise, was sollten **wir** tun?" Snape stocherte in seinem Essen. "Wir sollte mit den anderen reden. Für private Spielchen haben wir uns nicht zusammen geschlossen. Es ging um ganz was Anderes, erinnerst du dich?". Lucius nickte. Es ging ihm schon lange gegen den Strich, wie ein dummer Junge behandelt zu werden. Askaban war nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

"Mein Vater hätte mich schon lange enterbt, wenn er wüßte, wem ich diene und wie dämlich das alles ist.." murmelte er. "Aber was du hier vorschlägst, ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine offene Meuterei. Mit den alten Leuten kann ich mir das vorstellen. Aber diese Neuen, die aus Russland und sonstwoher? Schwierig. Dolohov, der wird nicht zögern, uns alle zu vernichten." Severus grinste. "Dann müssen wir eine kleine Idee schneller sein. Das hier ist immer noch unser Land, schätze ich. Was ist mit Bellatrix?".

"Bella ist schwer enttäuscht worden. Rodolphos hat eine Andere, wusstest du das?". Jetzt war es an Severus, zu staunen. "Wen?" fragte er atemlos. "Oh, eine kleine Schlampe aus Hogsmeade. Pansy irgendwas." Lucius grinste vielsagend zurück. "Meine Schwiegertochter in spe, wenn sich der Herr Professor erinnern wollen. Eine Brieffreundschaft in Askaban und vor drei Wochen nach der Entlassung die große Romanze." Severus war platt. "Oho." sagte er nur. "Genau." antwortete Lucius. "Das steigert unsere Chancen ungemein. Ich rede mit Bellatrix, ich zitiere sie zu einem Familientreffen. Dann sehen wir ja...".

Und mit neuem Schwung begann er wieder zu essen.

* * *

Remus verließ sein Zimmer und schaute sich im Korridor um. Nichts, kein Luchs, kein Geräusch - einfach nichts. Plötzlich schwebte Regulus vor ihm. "Er ist unterwegs. Termine." sagte er ohne Einleitung. "Ach?" antwortete Lupin in Ermangelung einer echten Antwort. "Lucius kommt heute raus." erklärte Regulus "Spätestens heute abend wird Severus seinen dicken Katzenkopf durch das Fenster quetschen und wenn der Kopf einmal durch ist..." und damit schwebte davon. Lupin fuhr sich über das Gesicht. "Hoffentlich geht das gut." murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibiliothek.

Dort saß wie üblich Hermione Granger über ein altehrwürdiges Buch gebeugt. Sie hatte die Zungenspitze zwischen ihre Lippen geklemmt und ihre Augenbrauen fragend zusammengezogen. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie emsig Zeile um Zeile entlang. Sie schaute kaum hoch und nickte nur kurz, als sie Lupin bemerkte.

"Hey!" sagte er leichthin und setzte sich in den anderen großen Ledersessel. Er nahm ein kleines Bändchen neueren Datums her und begann ebenfalls aufmerksam zu lesen. Jedenfalls tat er so. Es dauerte nur eine kleine Weile, bis das Mädchen sich ihm zuwandte. "Äh, Remus?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Ja?" Sie scharrte unter dem Tisch mit den Füßen, ein Zeichen, dass sie reichlich nervös war. "Ich habe Post bekommen." fuhr sie fort. "Und äh - ich möchte, also ich..." Remus legte das Büchlein weg und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, ich war in der letzten Zeit nicht - äh - nicht so nett zu dir." Sie blickte ihm offen ins Gesicht. Sie schien richtig beunruhigt zu sein. "Schon gut." Remus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Was bedrückt dich und welche Post?". Sie seufzte. "Meine Eltern wollen sich mit mir treffen. Dringend. Sie müssen mir unbedingt etwas sagen und es duldet keinen Aufschub." erkläre sie zögernd. Sie reichte ihm schließlich doch einen zerknitterten Brief. Remus las ihn und hob die Augenbrauen. Er ahnte, womit das etwas zu tun haben könnte. "Soll ich mitkommen? Du kannst unmöglich alleine raus." sagte er sorgenvoll. Sie nickte. "Ich dachte mir das schon. Würdest du so freundlich sein?" sie lächelte verhalten. "Klar. Kein Problem." antwortete er. Er war selbst gespannt, was Hermiones Eltern zu sagen hätten. Sie strahlte erleichtert. "Danke!".

"Dein Zimmer." sagte sie noch nach einer Weile Schweigens, "Immer, wenn ich vorbeigehe, wird mir so - schlecht. Könnte dunkle Magie darin sein? Ich meine - ach was!" Sie winkte ab. Remus war beunruhigt. "Willst du mit mir zusammen nachsehen?" fragte er. "Wir könnten das Problem ein für allemal lösen." Sie zögerte. "Vielleicht. Wenn wir aus Reading zurück sind." antwortete sie schließlich.


	5. Kapitel 5 Tee mit Grangers

Hermione und Remus fuhren ein Stück mit der Bahn, raus aus London und sie genossen die ruhigere Atmosphäre außerhalb der Stadt. Ja, sie zogen sogar in Erwägung, in einer kleineren Ortschaft an der Themse auszusteigen und auf dem Rückweg etwas auszuspannen. Zuvor jedoch wollten sie das Gespräch hinter sich bringen.

Hermione war aufgeregt. "Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was da sein soll. Hoffentlich nichts mit dem dunklen ..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Remus wusste ohnehin, worauf sie hinauswollte. Er hingegen hatte so eine Ahnung...

Die Grangers warteten schon in ihrem adretten Vorstadthäuschen. Remus schaute sich um. Alles war an seinem Platz. Nippes aus dem Griechenland- und Spanienurlaub. Fotos von Hermione als Kind, Hermione auf dem Fahrrad und Hermione im Pool.

Keine Babyfotos. 'Das ist doch seltsam.' dachte Lupin. Gladys Granger machte Tee und Vater Granger unterhielt sich mit Remus fachmännisch über den Krieg. "Wir haben das ja auch. Hin und wieder." sagte er. "Krieg, meine ich. Meistens jedoch in fernen Ländern. Hierzulande hat es seit dem Blitz nichts gegeben." Remus machte ein höflich-unverbindliches Gesicht. 'Hierzulande ist gerade Krieg.' dachte er wütend. "Und wie lösen Sie diese Probleme im allgemeinen?" fragte er Mr. Granger. Der Mann zog an seiner Pfeife. "Nun, wir helfen den Unterdrückten." antwortete er ohne zu überlegen.

"Wir geben ihnen Waffen, um sich zu verteidigen und helfen beim Wiederaufbau." Remus zog die Luft durch die Nase. "Und wie entscheiden Sie, wer die Unterdrückten sind?" fragte er. Mr. Granger lächelte überheblich. "Das weiß man doch. Aus der Zeitung und so." erklärte er gönnerhaft. "Aus der Zeitung." echote Remus. Er stellte sich vor, was Severus dazu sagen würde. Die Wahrheit aus dem Tagespropheten zu extrahieren!

Glücklicherweise beendete das Eintreten von Mrs. Granger das heikle Gesprächsthema. "So." sagte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit. "Dann werden wir mal Tee trinken und bei der Gelegenheit..." sie verstummte betreten. Hermione setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm unter der Tischplatte Remus' Hand. Sie vermutete nichts Gutes.

"Es ist anundfürsich nichts Schlimmes." begann Mr. Granger und fummelte umständlich mit dem Teelöffel in seiner Tasse herum. "Es ist nur so." Er langte neben das Sofa und förderte ein kleines Päckchen zutage. Er reichte es Hermione. "Das sollte die Hauptsache vielleicht erklären." sagte er mühsam. Hermione zog ihre Hand von Remus zurück und öffnete das Päckchen. Ihre Wangen waren mit roten Flecken übersät. Remus beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um genauer zu sehen.

Was Hermione auspackte, war für Lupin keine echte Überraschung. Ein Kleidchen, grüner Samt mit kleinen Einhörnern bestickt. Die Einhörnchen machten kleine Bocksprünge, wenn man mit den Fingern drauf tippte. Das nicht ganz billige Gewand für reinblütige Babies. Ein paar Schühchen, ebenfalls grüner Samt, mit kleinen Schnallen in Schlangenform, bestickt mit dem Slytherin-Wappen. 'Das hat man so als Baby-Slytherin!' schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Eine Klapper aus einfachem Holz, irgendwie handgemacht.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie den Anblick vertreiben. "Aber was?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme, "Was bedeutet das für mich?". Gladys Granger nahm ihre Hand. "Wir haben dich adoptiert, Darling." sagte sie. "Wir konnten selbst keine Babies bekommen und dann brachte dich eine Dame eines Nachts hierher. Du warst schon fast drei Jahre alt."

Hermione sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. "Slytherin" murmelte sie kraftlos. "Wer sind meine wahren Eltern?" fragte sie zu Remus gewandt. "Und sage jetzt nicht, dass du nichts weißt!" fügte sie bissig hinzu.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß tatsächlich nichts. Darüber." antwortete er und er zeigte auf das Kleidchen. "Was ich weiß ist, dass ein Baby in einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie seit Anfang der Achtziger oder so vermisst wird. Es stand sogar im Propheten." Das war schon mal nicht gelogen. Hermione schluchzte plötzlich laut auf. "Aber Kind, das ändert doch nichts für uns." versuchte ihre Mutter zu vermitteln.

"Darum gehts jetzt doch gar nicht. Ich bin eine Slytherin!" schluchzte das Mädchen. "Wie steh' ich jetzt denn da?" Gladys Granger verstand kein Wort. "Das kann doch so schlimm nicht sein." begann sie, aber Hermione sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum.

Remus zuckte zusammen als die Tür mit lautem Knall zuschlug. "Nun ja." meinte er lahm. "Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen." Das Gesicht von Mr. Granger wurde hart. "Was wissen Sie?" bellte er. Remus hob entschuldigend die Hände.

"Nicht allzuviel. Ihre Mutter war eine Art Terroristin und kam bei einem Handgemenge mit der - äh - Polizei ums Leben. Die Großeltern gaben das Kind weg, so wird vermutet, es ist aber nicht sicher." Remus hatte sich diesen Satz in Muggelsprache übersetzen lassen. Er war stolz darauf, nichts verwechselt zu haben.

"Und ihr Vater?" fragte Mrs. Granger tonlos. "Ist unbekannt." antwortete Remus. "Ich habe zwar einen gewissen Verdacht, aber dazu müsste ich - müsste ich..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. 'Dazu müsste ich Severus Snape davon überzeugen, dass er mir restlos trauen kann. Eine Aufgabe, gegen die die Rinderställe des Augias ein Spaziergang wären.' dachte er verzweifelt.

"Ich müsste ein paar Bekannte ausfragen." beendete er schließlich den Satz. "Und die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind von Slytherins ist, ist auch kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Das ist ja schließlich nichts Ehrenrühriges." 'Außer bei Gryffindors, vielleicht.' fügte er im Geiste hinzu. "Aber eine Frage hätte ich auch." wagte er dann doch noch zu sagen. "Die Frau, wie sah sie aus?".

Granger dachte scharf nach. "Sie war mittelgroß und mollig." antwortete er endlich. "Ende vierzig. Skandinavisches Aussehen, trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Mit meinem heutigen Wissen würde ich sagen, eindeutig eine Hexe. Seltsamerweise kam am Morgen danach tatsächlich jemand vom Jugendamt und brachte die Adoptionspapiere.". Remus nickte. Imperius, eindeutig. Die skandinavische Frau war offenbar Ragna Wilkes, die Großmutter von Hermione-Teresa.

Die Grangers beruhigten sich schließlich und gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass Hermione zurück ins Zimmer käme. Es dauerte etwa ungemütliche drei Stunden, dann tauchte das Mädchen gefaßt und frisch geschminkt wieder auf. "Okay." sagte sie und versuchte sicher zu wirken, "Ihr habt es mir nun endlich gesagt. Spät, aber immerhin. Nun werde ich wieder zurückgehen und versuchen, meine Eltern zu finden. Remus!" Dieser zuckte zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. "Wir gehen!".

Die Rückfahrt verlief schweigend. Remus schaute aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass sich sogar der Himmel verdunkelt hatte. Immerhin konnte er Hermione in der Winkelgasse noch zu einem Eis überreden. Während sie gedankenverloren an einer Maraschino-Kirsche nuckelte, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er sie zum Sprechen bringen konnte.

Schließlich begann sie selbst. "Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben." begann sie unverfänglich, als spräche sie über das Wetter. Wieso hat der Hut mich dann nach Gryffindor geschickt?" Remus nagte an seiner Waffel. "Kommt in den besten Familien vor." grinste er schließlich. "Denk an Sirius. Der war der erste Gryffindor seiner Familie seit mehr als 600 Jahren. Oder denk an Luna Lovegood. Ihre Familie ist traditionell Slytherin. Mein Onkel war ein Ravenclaw. Na und? Das ist doch alles Pillepalle."

"Wie du redest, Remus. Bist du oft mit Muggels zusammen?" fragte Hermione mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. "Hä?" Remus ließ den Satz nochmals Revue passieren und fand nichts Seltsames daran. "Pillepalle. Das sagen Zauberer nicht." erklärte Hermione ungeduldig. "Nun ja, sagen wir mal so - " Sie ließ ihn nich ausreden. "Egal." sagte sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Jetzt habe ich eben ein neues Ziel. Ich werde herauskriegen, wer meine wahren Eltern sind. Und wenn auch meine Mutter nicht mehr lebt - irgendwelche Verwandte müssen da sein. Du hilfst mir doch?"

"Das ist die Hermione, die ich kenne." sagte Lupin erleichtert. "Wir werden schon was rausfinden. Ich helfe, keine Frage."

Hermione erledigte ihren Eisbecher nun mit deutliche größerem Eifer. Dann hob sie plötzlich den Kopf. "Es ist doch nicht Snape?" fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst. "Bitte?" Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Snape." antwortete sie, "Mein Vater ist doch nicht etwa Professor Snape?". "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" lachte Remus nervös. "Nur so." sagte sie. "Zu blöd, dass ich nicht in die Hogwarts-Bibliothek kann!". Remus überdachte die ganze Sache. "Warum nicht in die Propheten-Redaktion? Ich kenne da einen netten Journalisten, der uns bestimmt für ein paar Minuten in das Archiv lässt."

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Wundervoll! Worauf warten wir?".

Remus beendete laut seufzend sein Eis und folgte einer ungeduldigen Hermione in Richtung Redaktionsgebäude. Der Tagesprophet war in einer ansprechenden Villa untergebracht, die inmitten eines kleinen Parks lag. Remus führte Hermione zu einer Hintertür. Er sah sich sorgfältig nach allen Seiten um und klopfte schließlich zweimal kurz und einmal mit der Faust an die Tür.

Nach unendlichen zwei Minuten öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und ein feister kleiner Mann schaute heraus. "Caspar!" flüsterte Remus. Der Mann öffnete die Tür nun ganz und rief erfreut: "Remus Lupin! Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist.! Komm rein." Remus winkte Hermione, dass sie ihm folgen solle. Drinnen schaute sie sich prüfend um. Der ganze Raum war mit Regalen vollgestopft, hinten hatte Caspar seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Teekanne stand und Essen für sieben Tage. "Essen ist das Einzige, was hier unten noch Spass macht." erklärte der kleine dicke Mann entschuldigend. "Sie sind?" fragte er Hermione. "Ich bin eine Schülerin von Remus," beeilte sie sich zu sagen. "Wir arbeiten gemeinsam an einem - Projekt."

Remus schlug Caspar auf die Schulter. "Wir suchen ein paar alte Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten. Du lässt uns doch mal stöbern?". Caspar nickte. "Nur, wenn ihr mit mir Tee trinkt." antwortete er. "Gibt ja nicht viele junge Leute, die sich für alte Zeiten interessieren." fügte er argwöhnisch hinzu. Remus lachte. "Stimmt. Aber du kennst Hermione nicht. Sie ist geradezu besessen vom gedruckten Wort."

Hermione hatte inzwischen das Regal mit den Jahrgängen '80 und '81 gefunden. Sie ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und begann zu blättern.

Sie fand zuerst eine kleingedruckte Geburtsanzeige von 'Teresa Andromeda Wilkes' vom 29. September 1980. Eine überglückliche Familie, wie bei anderen Kindern wurde nicht erwähnt. Sie überflog die anderen 'Es ist ein Zauberer!' oder 'Eine kleine Hexe hat das Licht der Welt erblickt' Anzeigen mit Interesse und fand einige ihrer Schulkameraden wieder. Blaise Zabini zum Beispiel und Luna Lovegood, bei beiden wurde die ganze glückliche Familie aufgezählt.

Sie ärgerte sich jetzt, dass sie den Sitten der reinblütigen Gesellschaft nie so richtig Beachtung geschenkt hatte. "Wieso Andromeda?" fragte sie sich laut. Der kleine Mann am Tresen schaute unruhig zu ihr hinüber. "Was recherchiert sie genau?" fragte er leise. "Die Entführung des Wilkes-Baby." erläuterte Lupin ruhig. Caspar schlug sich auf den Mund. "Oho" sagte er.

Hermione fand wenig über die Familie Wilkes. In einem Bericht über den Sommerball der Blacks wurde Florence kurz erwähnt, weil sie eine Designer-Robe von Umberto Gallipolli trug, sonst schien sie sich nicht im Scheinwerferlicht zu bewegen. Hermione betrachtete das Bild und erschrak über die große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball 1995. Den jungen Mann neben ihr kannte sie nicht. Sie kopierte Artikel und Bild gewissenhaft und suchte weiter. Schließlich kam sie an den entscheidenden Artikel. "Baby entführt.

Gestern Nacht wurde das einjährige Baby der am vergangenen Wochenende bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Auroren getöteten Florence Wilkes von Unbekannten aus dem Kinderzimmer im Haus ihrer Großeltern entführt. Die Familie war zu keiner weiteren Auskunft bereit, sie hat einen namhaften Detektiv beauftragt..." und so weiter. Viel war nicht zu erfahren. Ein Bild des Kindes lächelte neben dem Text. Hermione sah sich an und erschauerte. "Da fehlt ein ganzes Jahr." stellte sie fest. "Wo war ich in der Zwischenzeit?".

Caspar schaute sich nervös um. "Lupin, kannst du hier kurz aufpassen? Der warme Kuchen...". Remus lächelte "Klar doch.". Caspar verschwand eilig.

Im Nebenraum flüsterte er hastig einen Stillezauber und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. "Dolohovski Dworjez " flüsterte er.

Hermione war fertig, gerade als Caspar zurückkam. Er hielt sich etwas aufrechter als zuvor, fand sie. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und er hob die Hände keine Ursache. Dann verabschiedete sich Lupin. Der Archivar schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Wir müssen unbedingt einen trinken gehen." sagte er. "Ja, das sollten wir." erwiderte Lupin. Hermione schob die Kopien in ihre Tasche. Caspar drückte ihr die Hand. "Auf Wiedersehen, liebe wissbegierige junge Dame. Mein Archiv steht ihnen jederzeit offen." sagte er und machte einen kleinen Kratzfuß. Hermione lachte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie er etwas kleines Rundes in ihre Tasche fallen ließ...

Als die beiden gegangen waren verzog Caspar plötzlich schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Ich komme schon Mylord." flüsterte er und ging wieder zum Kamin im Nebenzimmer.


	6. Kapitel 6 Pläne

Das Flugzeug setzte gegen Abend in Agadir auf. Die Touristen, alles alberne Muggel, applaudierten. Lucius seufzte. Glücklicherweise hatte er die meiste Zeit schlafen können. Er stand gelassen auf und bewegte sich mit der aufgeregt schnatternden Menge zum Ausgang, zwinkerte der hübschen Stewardess zu und verließ den Flieger. Heiße, trockene Luft wehte ihm entgegen. Er hatte kein Gepäck und ging deshalb direkt zur Passkontrolle. Sein Kuvert, dass ihm Severus überreicht hatte, enthielt ein britisches Reisedokument, das auf den Namen Walter Scott ausgestellt war. Der junge Beamte salutierte und ließ ihn passieren. Lucius grinste zufrieden. Draußen erwartete ihn ein junger Berber in einer Phantasieuniform. "Monseigneur." sagte er ehrfürchtig.

Lucius nickte gnädig und folgte ihm zu einer klimatisierten Limousine. "Schönes Wetter." bemerkte er noch. Der junge Mann lächelte ein schneeweißes Lächeln und antwortete: "Ist immer so." Lucius fand die Limousine angenehm und die Bar gut gefüllt. So ließ er sich die Zeit bis Marrakech nicht lang werden. Hin und wieder fragte er seinen Chauffeur über die allgemeine Lage aus. "Es gibt eine größere Kolonie britischer Zauberer." erzählte der Junge, der auf den Namen Abdul hörte, freimütig. "Sie verstecken sich vor dem Krieg."

Lucius fand das sehr interessant. Hier gab es viel für ihn zu tun. Knapp zwei Stunden brauchte die Limousine, die sich ähnlich dem Fahrenden Ritter fortbewegte, dann sah Lucius in der Ferne die Gipfel des Atlasgebirges. Sie waren schneebedeckt. Dann fuhren sie in die Stadt hinein. Lucius sah sich aufmerksam um. Die Zauberergemeinde von Marrakech unterschied sich in nichts von einem Märchen aus Tausendundeiner Nacht. Üppige Villen, mit phantastischen Mosaiken, Palmen, Orangenhaine und Springbrunnen. Eine ganze Straße voller Zaubertrankbrauereien, eine andere voller Werkstätten für Zauberstäbe, Tarnkappen und Flugteppiche, eine Universität und ein Institut für Bannflüche und Schutzzauber.

"Hier kann man leben, wie es einem gefällt. Die Winkelgasse ist eine armselige Kloake dagegen." seufzte Lucius verzaubert. Der Wagen hielt vor einem mit prächtigen Schnitzereien verzierten Tor. "Wir sind da, Monseigneur." erklärte Abdul und öffnete die Tür. Durch das Tor gelangte Lucius in einen zauberhaften Innenhof, der wiederum mit Orangenbäumen und Palmen bepflanzt war. In der Mitte plätscherte ein anmutiger Springbrunnen und bunte Vögel tummelten sich in den Bäumen und Sträuchern.

Über eine prächtige Freitreppe kam ihm Narcissa entgegengelaufen. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand mit Araberhosen und einen Turban. "Du siehst aus wie eine schöne Schwester von Isabelle Eberhardt!" rief Lucius und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Oh mein Liebster, wie habe ich dich vermisst." Narcissa war ehrlich erfreut und erleichtert. "Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen." Das kann man wohl sagen." antwortete Lucius. Ein Hauself brachte Orangelimonade und süßes orientalisches Gebäck. "Setzen wir uns." Narcissa wies auf eine mit Mosaiken verzierte Nische.

"Zuerst eins, wie geht es Draco?" Lucius hatte das unangenehme Gefühl der Furcht lange verdrängt, der dunkle Lord war mit dem Jungen sicher nicht zimperlich gewesen. Narcissa nahm einen Schluck und erzählte mit leichtem Schaudern: "Ganze zwei Stunden haben wir vor seiner Lordschaft gekniet. Ich sah uns schon tot. Aber Severus und später auch Bellatrix haben den dunklen Lord lange und ausführlich bequatscht. Es war eine fulminante Wiederauferstehung der Quasselstrippe Snape, wie er als Kind war, du erinnerst dich?. Letztendlich war der Lord wohl überzeugt, dass es seine Idee war, den Jungen hierher zur Ausbildung zu schicken.". Sie seufzte und durchlebte noch einmal die Erleichterung, die sie damals verspürt hatte. "Er hat mir aber ein Versprechen abgepresst." Lucius hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Er möchte von uns noch einen treuen, ergebenen Diener, Lucius." Narcissa guckte zickig. "Na, wenn es sein muss! Und er hat euch nichts Schmerzhaftes getan? Außer tauben Knien keine Verletzungen?". Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben unendlich viel Glück gehabt. Lag sicher auch am erfolgreichen Sterben des alten Deppen." murmelte sie.

"Bellatrix wird bald Grund haben, uns dankbar zu sein." erklärte Lucius und reckte sich. "Heute nacht gegen drei ist ein Treffen des inneren Kreises, ohne Lord und Severus." gab er bekannt. "Und Rodolphos wird auch nicht eingeladen. Das hat alles seine Gründe." beschwichtigte er Narcissa, die etwas einwenden wollte. "Hol' die Postfalken." rief er dem herbeigeeilten Diener zu.

* * *

Remus hatte es sich gerade wieder in seinem Lieblingssessel gemütlich gemacht, als ein dumpfes Geräusch ihn hochschrecken ließ. "Da bist du ja endlich!" rief er erleichtert. Der Luchs schaute ihn prüfend an und lief eine Runde durch das Zimmer. Nachdem er alle Ecken beschnuppert hatte, nahm er seine menschliche Gestalt an. "Uff!" sagte Severus und reckte sich. Er trug noch immer das Damenkostüm und erinnerte vage an den Irrwicht. Langsam schälte er sich aus dem Rock und Remus erhaschte einen sehr erregenden Blick auf die Seidenstrümpfe und -dessous. "Uh." seufzte er. Severus warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und verschwand prompt im Bad. "Schade." murmelte Remus. Der Zaubertrankmeister tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf und trug Pyjamahose und Bademantel. Er vergrößerte ein Päckchen, dass er aus dem Handtäschchen holte. "Bücher?" fragte Remus erstaunt. "Taschenbuchwoche bei Waterstones." erklärte Severus mit einem ungeduldigen Seitenblick. "Wir können hier jede Abwechslung gebrauchen, nicht wahr?". Remus wühlte erfreut in den Remittenden. "Klasse." jubelte er leise. "Apropos Abwechslung. Rate mal, wo ich heute war?". Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf dem Mond?".

Remus schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. "Mit Hermione in Reading." Snape war auf einmal ganz Ohr. "Erzähl!" befahl er knapp und öffnete eine Flasche Wein. Und das tat Remus dann auch bereitwillig.

Snape unterbrach ihn nur selten, murmelte hin und wieder etwas Unverständliches und nickte öfter heftig mit dem Kopf. Als Remus fertig war, stand Severus auf und holte sich einen Whisky. "Der Pflegevater ist ein ziemlich schlichtes Gemüt und sehr von sich eingenommen?" fragte er von der Bar aus. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fand ihn nicht gerade symphatisch." meinte er, "Aber das kann auch an mir liegen..." Snape warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. "Hör auf damit!" rief er Lupin zu. "Womit?" fragte der verdattert und fing das Kissen auf. "Herumzukriechen, jedermanns Freund sein wollen, immer freundlich, immer lieb! Du bist auch so jemand!". So schnell wie der Ausbruch gekommen war, so schnell war er auch verflogen. Remus hatte wieder einmal was zum Nachdenken. 'Ist das seine Meinung von mir? Bin ich wirklich so ein Schwachkopf? Und wenn ja, will er mich anders?'.

Snape hatte sich in die Ecke neben den großen Flügel gesetzt. Er stürzte seinen Whisky in einem Zug hinunter und atmete tief. "Gut." sagte er dann. "Gut. Wir haben: Hermione, die herumschnüffelt und womöglich denkt, ich sei ihr Dad. Und Potter, das arme schlichte Schäfchen, das sich bald sehr wundern wird. Und wir haben - äh - ein Zimmer, in dem wir gemeinsam wohnen." Er füllte den Whisky nach. "Alles was wir jetzt brauchen, ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Also anders gesagt, Hermione muss eingeweiht werden und dann Potter und dann..." Er beendete den Satz nicht. 'Wir werden alle sterben.' dachte er.

Später lagen sie einträchtig auf dem Bett und versenkten sich in die Taschenbücher. Remus hatte sich noch nie groß für Muggelliteratur erwärmen können, seine Erfahrungen beschränkten sich auf die Klassiker. Jetzt erschloss sich ihm eine völlig andere Welt. Allerdings brauchte er sein lebendes Wörterbuch Snape um solche Sachen wie Fahrstuhl oder Kaufhaus zu verstehen. Severus war erstaunlicherweise sehr geduldig und unerhört fachkundig in Muggeldingen. "Wir sollten mal einen Ausflug in so ein 'Kaufhaus' machen." meinte Remus leichtfertig. "Du würdest wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig umfallen." antwortete Snape. "Es ist nicht so wie in der Winkelgasse. Gierige Hausfrauen werden dich umschubsen, junge Modeopfer werden mit Fingern auf dich zeigen, nein Remus, lass es lieber." Sie lachten beide laut und unbeschwert auf.

Remus las gerade den merkwürdigen Satz 'Sie liebten sich, bis ihre Hirne schmolzen' als ihm etwas klar wurde. Er klappte sein Buch zu. "Weisst du, was ich gerade dachte?". "Nur zu!". Lupin holte tief Luft und platzte schließlich heraus. "Wir machen uns die selben Sorgen, wir lachen über die gleichen Witze, glaubst du wir würden - mal angenommen es wäre kein Krieg - wir würden gut zusammenpassen? Als - Paar?". Snape hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, schien aber nicht zu wissen, was. "Ähem." begann er vorsichtig. "Ich ...". "Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit." stöhnte Lupin laut auf. "Und wenn es die nicht gäbe? Wenn wir uns unten im Keller das erste Mal getroffen hätten?". Snape setzte sich auf und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. Nach langen Minuten hob er den Kopf wieder und antwortete kaum hörbar: "Unter Umständen.".

Diese Antwort hatte Remus nicht erwartet. Im Gegenteil sie schockierte ihn irgendwie. Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört? Snape gab zu, dass er ihm etwas bedeutete? Er war sprachlos. Aber nicht lange. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Severus dieses Geständnis peinlich war und er ahnte bereits, wie er ihn davon ablenken konnte. Er setzte seine unverfänglichste Miene auf und fragte:" Könntest du, also - könntest du eventuell..." "Was?" bellte Snape. "Die Dessous noch mal " er holte tief Luft, "anziehen, eventuell?". Snapes Gesicht hellte sich auf, er grinste sogar anzüglich. "Kleines Ferkel." brummte er. Remus machte eine bettelnde Geste. Dann hob er die Hände wie zwei Vorderpfoten vor die Brust und hechelte. Snape hob besiegt die Hände und lachte. "Also gut." sagte er.

"Es sind nur welche von Victoria's Secret." erläuterte Severus. "Narcissa lässt ihre bekanntlich von talentierten Hauselfen mit der Hand klöppeln. Aber die Collection ist ungefähr gleich." Er hob den Zauberstab und murmelte "Pennae crescere!". Alsbald wuchsen ihm zwei beachtliche rabenschwarze Schwingen. Remus machte große Augen. "Das gehört zur Show." erklärte Severus. "Muggel machen das so." Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. So etwas hatte er bisher weder gesehen noch gehört. "Nummer eins." gab Snape bekannt. "French Knickers mit Hemdchen in lavendel." Er ließ noch ein paar Funken aus seinem Zauberstab sprühen und dann bewunderte Remus die teuren Stücke. "Phantastisch" flüsterte er. Lange blieb er nicht so leise und beim vorletzten Teil, einer Corsage in gryffindor-rot pfiff er laut durch die Finger. Er streckte beide Hände nach Severus aus, der entzog sich ihm aber geschickt und rief: "Schlussendlich, Ladies and Gentlemen! Die Brautdessous." Lupin war sprachlos. Es war ein schneeweißes, aufregendes Beinah-Nichts von atemberaubender Schönheit. Das die Sachen eigentlich an Frauenkörper gehörten, tat der Show keinen Abbruch. Lupin fragte sich, was er wohl früher an Damen und Mädchen gefunden habe. Er konnte sich diese Frage selbst nicht mehr beantworten. Er knurrte, erst leise, dann lauter und schließlich sprang er mit einem Satz auf sein Objekt der Begierde. "Pennae evanesco!" schrie Snape entsetzt und die Flügel verschwanden gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er ein paar wilden Werwolfküssen ausgesetzt wurde. Als sie sich schwer atmend trennten, schaute er Remus tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Je länger er darin forschte, um so mehr erkannte er die ehrlichen Absichten des Werwolfs. "Wir haben vielleicht beide nicht mehr lang zu leben." wisperte er. "Lass es solange dauern wie es dauert, Remus?". Lupin nickte, er konnte nicht sprechen aber Moony der Wolf heulte in ihm laut auf. Sorgfältig begann er sein Geschenk auszupacken. Schleifchen für Schleifchen, Haken für Haken öffnete er die Corsage und drückte massenhaft kleine Küsse auf die freiwerdende Haut. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ sich fallen. 'Können Gehirne wirklich schmelzen?' war Remus' letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke.


	7. Kapitel 7 Der magische Schreibruessler

Sie erwachte von einem dumpfen Schmerzgefühl in der Herzgegend, das sich schnell über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Kalter Schweiß lief ihr über den Rücken und ihre Hände zitterten. "Muss wohl eine Grippe sein." murmelte sie und stand auf, um sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Während sie sich nach unten schleppte, wurden die Schmerzen stärker und als sie in der Küche ankam, setzten die Stimmen ein. In ihrem Kopf schrie und kreischte es, es flüsterte und schnarrte. Hermione griff sich entsetzt an den Kopf und versuchte zu atmen. Die Stimmen schrieen zuerst durcheinander, sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann plötzlich setzte Stille ein, ein unheimliche Stille. Hermione trank vorsichtig einen Schluck Wasser. Sie zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper, so dass sie das Glas kaum halten konnte. Dann plötzlich begannen die Stimmen wieder! Diesmal waren sie deutlich zu verstehen. "Du wirst gehorchen." schrieen sie. "Du kannst nicht entkommen, keiner kann dir helfen, du gehörst uns." Das wiederholten sie ein paarmal. Hermione krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Töten! Töten!" raunten die Stimmen, mal sanft, mal aggressiv. "Wir werden dich belohnen." raunten sie. "Du wirst keine Schmerzen mehr haben, wenn du nur gehorchst." Hermione lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Diele. Sie hatte sich in dem untauglichen Versuch, die Stimmen zu stoppen, das Gesicht zerkratzt. Kraftlos wimmernd lag sie da. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, sie glaubte zu sterben und irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass alles schon vorbei wäre. Ein kleiner brauner Käfer kabbelte aus ihrem Haar. Sie schaute apathisch zu, wie er über die Holzdiele lief. Plötzlich schoss Tinte aus seinem kleinen Rüssel und mit geschickten Bewegungen malte er ein Zeichen auf das Holz. "Beta 4" las Hermione unwillkürlich laut. Der Käfer zerstob zu weißem Staub. Hermione stand auf und ging zum Küchenschrank. Der Schmerz hatte plötzlich aufgehört.

* * *

Severus starrte an die Decke. 'Zum Schluss war es ganz einfach. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Lupin mich aus meinem Teufelskreis holen könnte?' Er schaute hinüber. Remus schlief schon fest und tief. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, ein Mann, der mit sich völlig im Reinen war. 'Beneidenswert.' dachte Snape. Dann schloss auch er die Augen.

Sein nervöser Schlummer wurde schon bald gestört. Er glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Nichts. Eine Straßenlaterne schickte einen schwachen Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer. Draußen bellte ein Hund. Da! Severus nahm eine Bewegung im dunklen Teil des Zimmers war. Metall blitzte. Er riss Remus vom Bett und zog die Matratze gleichzeitig nach, so dass sie geschützt dahinter lagen. "Wa?" murmelte Lupin entsetzt. Da fuhr mit einem lauten "Plonk!" ein großes Küchenmesser in den Bettpfosten. Die Wolken gaben den Mond frei und vor ihnen stand Hermione im fahlen Licht, die Haare zerzaust, das Gesicht leichenblass, die Augen glasig. Snape fluchte leise. Sein Zauberstab war sonst wohin gerollt und er war zwischen Bett und Lupin eingeklemmt. Hermione sah sich ruhig im Zimmer um. "Töten." sagte sie.

"Sehr eloquent, Miss Granger." schnarrte Snape aus reiner Gewohnheit und drängelte sich aus der Nische. "Beta 0, Omega." sagte er zu Hermione, die in die Wirklichkeit zurückschnappte und als erstes einen nackten, dürren Mann vor sich sah. Als ihr Gehirn den nackten Mann zuordnete, kreischte sie "Um Himmelswillen, Professor Snape!". Snape wurde sein Zustand nun auch bewusst und er bedeckte sich notdürftig mit einem Kopfkissen. "Schreien Sie nicht so, Granger, Sie wecken ja das ganze Haus auf." zischte er. Inzwischen tauchte auch Remus auf, der das Bettuch wie eine römische Toga um seinen Leib gewickelt hatte. "Hermione, bleib ruhig und setze dich bitte." sagte er mitfühlend. Hermione nickte schwach und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

"Was soll das alles?" fragte sie und nahm dankbar das Wasserglas, das ihr Remus reichte. "Was geht hier vor?". Snape, inzwischen wieder im Schlafanzug, wies auf das Messer im Bettpfosten. "Die Frage ist eher, was wollten Sie mit dem Messer?". Hermione griff sich an die Stirn. Als sie ihre Hand ansah, war sie blutig. "Was?" flüsterte sie verstört. Snape nahm sie näher in Augenschein. "Zerkratzt." sagte er. Er gab ihr ein Taschentuch. "Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" fragte er und wies auf ihren Kopf. "Ich hatte Schmerzen. Dann war ich in der Küche. Und dann..." sie brach ab. Snape ging an ein Wandschränkchen und holte eine Flasche heraus. Er öffnete den Verschluss und schnupperte. Er nickte und gab ein paar Tropfen von dem Zeug in Hermiones Wasser. "Zur Beruhigung." sagte er erklärend. Sich selbst und Remus schenkte er einen großen Feuerwhisky ein. Hermione ihrerseits hatte auch Fragen. "Wie kommen Sie hierher? Wie können sie es wagen..." Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Snape ja ein gesuchter Mörder war. Snape winkte nur ab. "Geschenkt." antwortete er. "Mrs. Blacks Porträt war so freundlich..." "Remus!" schrie Hermione. "Wenn er nun die Todesser hereinlässt! Warum tust du nichts?". Remus seufzte. Schlaftrunken wie er war, konnte er das Geschrei ganz schlecht vertragen. "Pst." sagte er. "Professor Snape ist einer von uns. Du wirst es noch erfahren, ich nehme an, er wird dir jetzt alles erklären. Punkt". Damit setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Hermione wandte sich fragend an Snape. "Und?" sagte sie spitz.

Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Gut." sagte er schließlich und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen sich auch einen Whisky und machen sich auf alles gefasst. Ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits Vermutungen?". Hermione setzte sich gerade hin und richtete ihren Zeigefinger auf Snape. "Sie sind mein Vater!". erklärte sie selbstbewusst und sah sich beifallsheischend um. Sie erlebte ein Überraschung. Snape warf den Kopf zurück und lachte brüllend. Hermione zupfte beleidigt an ihren Haaren. Severus wischte sich ein Paar Tränen ab und sagte: "Entschuldigung. Das war zu komisch. Nein, Hermione, ich bin nicht dein Vater. Dein Vater ist... Wo ist er eigentlich, wenn man ihn braucht?" rief er in den Raum. Der bläulich-graue Geist von Regulus erschien prompt genau über dem Tisch. "Das ist dein Vater." erklärte Severus und wies auf die Erscheinung. "Allerdings hast du mehr Zeit mit Severus verbracht als mit mir." ergänzte Regulus sanft. "Er ist dein Pate, übrigens." Hermione verfolgte das Gespräch wie ein Ping-Pong-Spiel. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck Whisky. "Ja." erklärte Severus trocken. "So ist es." "Ich bin eine Black." murmelte Hermione. "Ich bin die Großcousine von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy. Ich bin die Nichte von Sir...". Sie brach an dieser Stelle ab, Severus war ihr dankbar dafür. Regulus druckste eine Weile herum, ehe er sich wieder in das Gespräch einklinkte. "Deine Mutter und ich, wir waren gar kein richtiges Liebespaar. Es war nur..." er machte eine hilflose Handbewegung in Richtung Snape. "Florence wollte uns von unserer 'Neigung' heilen." erklärte Snape ungerührt. "Sie glaubte, wenn wir erstmal mit einer Frau geschlafen hätten, würden wir 'normal'. Danach glaubte sie das nicht mehr. Sensationellerweise blieben wir befreundet. Die Zeiten waren lockerer damals, glaube ich." Snape nahm noch einen Schluck und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Nachdem das nun geklärt ist..." begann er und Hermiones Blick schoss sofort wieder auf ihn zu. "Nachdem das nun geklärt ist..." wiederholte sie bissig, "Möchte ich schon ganz gerne wissen, wieso Professor Dumbledore sterben musste!". Sie schoss einen eisigen Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. "Ach das." murmelte Severus, der dieses Kapitel am Vorabend für sich gerade abgeschlossen hatte. "Ach das!" kreischte Hermione. "Das war wohl alles weiter nichts, oder wie?". Severus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hör auf zu kreischen und schenke mir ein paar Momente deiner werten Aufmerksamkeit." schrie er. Hermione verstummte und guckte ihn zickig an. Snape glitt hinüber zum Schrank und wühlte eine Weile darin. "Aha." hörte man ihn kurz darauf und er kam mit einem Denkarium zurück. Er ließ einen ganzen Erinnerungsstrom hineingleiten und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Nach Ihnen." sagte er und winkte Remus, ihn zu begleiten.

Die ersten Erinnerunge stammten aus Hermiones Babyzeit. Sie begannen mit der völlig durchnässten Florence Wilkes, die mit dem Baby auf dem Arm an Snapes Tür klopfte - eine kleine Kellerwohnung im Norden von Muggel-London - und bei ihm einzog. Aus Gesprächsfetzen erfuhr Hermione, dass ihre Mutter von ihren Eltern aus dem Haus gewiesen wurde, weil sie sich weigerte, den Vater des Kindes anzugeben. Die alten Herrschaften vermuteten Muggelblut. Dann folgten ein paar kurze Szenen, wie auf einem 8mm-Film. Severus, umgeben von Büchern bei seiner Prüfungsvorbereitung, abwesend die Wiege von Hermione schaukelnd und mit der anderen Hand eine komplexe Formel auf das Pergament kritzelnd, Hermione und Severus während einer Windpockenattacke, beide rotgetupft aber fröhlich. Ein weiterer Erinnerungsstrang zeigte die Vorbereitung eines Festes, wo Severus auf einem Stuhl saß und Cello spielte, während Hermione auf ihn zutappte und ihn so lange am Hosenbein zupfte, bis er sie hochnahm und mitspielen ließ. Severus ohnmächtiger Zorn, als er erfuhr, dass seine Freundin tot und ihr Kind verschwunden war. Schließlich - Dumbledore und seine bizarren Ideen, Snapes Erkenntnisse in Bulgarien und seine Forschungen in den Archiven des dunklen Lords.

Sie tauchten atemlos aus der Tiefe des Denkariums wieder auf. Hermione war in Tränen aufgelöst. "Diese Bastarde." schluchzte sie. "Sie haben unser Leben genommen und damit gespielt als wären wir irgendwelche - Marionetten! Weiss Harry davon?". "Noch nicht." sagte Remus sorgenvoll. "Er muss es erfahren! Sofort!". Severus klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa. "Warte Hermione." sagte er. Sie setzte sich und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie weinte wieder. "Wir müssen erst deinen Kopf klarkriegen." sagte er und strich ihr übers Haar. "Wir müssen das Programm brechen, das verstehst du doch.". "Wie?" schluchzte sie. "Wie?". Severus presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Er war weiß wie eine Wand. "Ich muss rein." sagte er schließlich. "Ich habe viel darüber gelesen und weiss im Prinzip wie es funktioniert. Wenn wir erstmal einen Teilerfolg haben, können wir dann mit Harry leichter umgehen. Es könnte schmerzhaft sein." stellte er fest. Hermione nickte. "Ich weiß." sagte sie. "Es wird die Hölle sein. Aber ich will es unbedingt. Ich möchte keine Bombe sein, die irgendwann hochgeht."


	8. Kapitel 8 Inside Hermione

Als der Morgen dämmerte, sass Hermione mit einer Tasse starken Kaffees in der Küche. Vor ihr lagen die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Nacht. Sie hatten sich die Geschehnisse in der Küche im Denkarium noch einmal gemeinsam angesehen. Wieder und wieder bis zur Erschöpfung. Dann schließlich, als sie schon aufgeben wollten, hatte Hermione den kleinen Käfer bemerkt. Die entscheidende Erinnerung hatte sich offenbar von selbst gelöscht, aber der Käfer war auffällig. Wieder am Tisch zeichneten sie das Tier auf ein Pergament und begannen in der Enzyklopädie der magischen Wesen danach zu forschen. "Es ist eine Scriberius magicus, ein magischer Schreibrüssler." sagte Remus. "Ein Käfer, der früher zur Übermittlung von geheimen Botschaften benutzt wurde. Ein Art lebender Kassiber sozusagen. Diese Tierchen können sich bis zu zwanzig Worte merken und mittels einer Körperflüssigkeit, die an Tinte erinnert, an die Wand spritzen oder auf den Boden pinseln. Interessante Viecher, aber leider sind Besitz und Zucht in England nicht erlaubt." Er zeigte ihnen die entsprechende Seite. "Hm." brummte Severus. "Alles klar. In Russland sind diese Tierchen sehr verbreitet. In Durmstrang hatte man lange Zeit Probleme, weil die lieben Kinderchen die Käfer als Spickzettel benutzten. Igor - Karkaroff hat mal einem Schüler zwölf solche Käfer abgenommen." Hermione grinste. "Was ist dann passiert?" fragte sie. "Was wohl. Er musste die Käfer lebendig aufessen." erwiderte Severus schulterzuckend. Hermione schüttelte sich.

Nun sass sie allein in der Küche und dachte an die bevorstehende Prozedur. Severus hatte ihr nichts verheimlicht und sie war ihm auch dankbar dafür. Trotzdem wünschte sie, sie wäre weit weg und überhaupt jemand anderes. Es würde sicherlich weh tun und extrem gefährlich sein. Sie könnte dabei sterben. Severus könnte dabei sterben. Er könnte für immer in ihrem Geist gefangen sein. Sie schaute noch einmal nervös auf die Papiere, dann verkleinerte sie die Notizen und versteckte sie in ihrem Medaillon. Seltsam. Vor vier Stunden war Professor Snape verschwunden und Severus hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Ihr Patenonkel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. Gleich würden die Jungs aufstehen und dann würde sie wieder einmal das fröhliche junge Mädchen spielen und heimlich auf den Abend warten.

Harry und Ron kamen bald darauf die Treppe heruntergepoltert. Sie waren glänzender Laune und hungrig. Hermione deckte schnell den Tisch und versorgte die zwei mit Toast, Marmelade und Rührei. Remus' Luchs sprang auf die Bank neben Harry und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. 'Moment.' dachte sie 'Remus' Luchs?'. Sie schaute sich das Tier etwa genauer an und füllte nebenbei seinen Napf. Der Luchs zuckte vielsagend mit den Ohren. Plötzlich lächelte Hermione und stellte ihm sein Frühstück hin. Sie kraulte ihn sogar ein wenig. "Das ist neu." stellte Harry fest. "Du kraulst den Luchs?". "Ja." sagte sie. "Wir haben uns ein wenig angefreundet.". "Hm." nuschelte Ron. "Wurde auch Zeit." "Das kannst du laut sagen." erwiderte Hermione und begann mit neuem Mut zu essen.

Sie vertrieben sich den Vormittag mit Lesen und Schachspielen. Hermione schrieb einen Brief an Neville und Luna, die beide wieder zu Augusta gezogen waren. "Bin gespannt, wie Luna mit der Oma zurecht kommt." sinnierte Hermione. Ron und Harry stießen sich gegenseitig in die Rippen und kicherten. Hermione grinste auch. Sie konnte sich da alles vorstellen. "Entweder Oma ist schon wahnsinnig oder Luna." japste Ron. Tonks und Shacklebolt kamen herein. Der großgewachsene Auror hatte eine gräuliche Gesichtsfarbe und schien zutiefst verstört. Tonks kaute an ihren Fingernägeln, verweigerte aber jegliche Auskunft. Die beiden verschwanden schnellstmöglich nach oben. "Komisch." sagte Harry. "Ich vermute einen Zusammenprall mit besonders fiesen Todessern. Snape vielleicht?". Hermione winkte ab. "Ich tippe auf Darmgrippe." erwiderte sie leichthin. "So riesig sind die Unterschiede aber nicht." erklärte Ron mit fester Stimme. Sie gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Wofür das denn?" protestierte er.

Hermione seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch sieben Stunden! Sie nahm ihre Studierunterlagen und begann zu arbeiten. Nur nicht Fingernägelkauen wie Tonks!

* * *

Für Remus verstrich die Zeit bedeutend schneller. Er arbeitete hart an den Vorbereitungen für die Deprogrammierung. Severus hatte ihm zwei Bücher und genaue Instruktionen hinterlassen. Remus sah dem Abend mit gemischen Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits konnte er endlich seine Meisterschaft in der VgdK beweisen, andererseits konnte aber auch alles schlimm in die Hose gehen. 'Ruhig Blut!' hatte Severus befohlen und Remus setzte alles daran, diesen recht vagen Befehl umzusetzen. Gegen Mittag erschien der Luchs und verwandelte sich sofort. Severus inspizierte die Vorbereitungen wie ein General seine Truppen. "Ah!" rief er. "Grossartig." Remus streckte sich zuversichtlich. "Was machen wir nun?" fragte er. "Warten." erwiderte Snape. "Ausruhen, meditieren, fummeln." "In dieser Reihenfolge?" fragte Remus spitzbübisch. "Nein. Wir fangen denke ich mit dem Fummeln an." kam die prompte Antwort. 

Die Meditation erwies sich als schwieriger. Remus versuchte verzweifelt an 'nichts' zu denken. Leider verformte sich das 'nichts' immer wieder in Snapes Hinterteil. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte es erneut. Schließlich klappte es annähernd. "Wir arbeiten als Duo." erklärte Snape. "Ich dringe in Hermiones Unterbewusstsein ein und versuche die Blockaden zu lösen. Du hingegen bleibst am Monitor und holst mich zurück, wenn irgendetwas nicht klappt. Kann sein, dass wir ein paar Versuche brauchen." Remus blickte auf die schräge Apparatur auf dem Tisch. "Wie erkenne ich die Schwierigkeiten, kann ich dich sehen?" fragte er und wies auf die Glaskugel, die friedlich vor sich hin schimmerte. "Ja. Die Glaskugel zeigt an, was drinnen passiert. Der äh dunkle Lord benutzt solche Sachen für Verhöre. Die Auroren auch." setzte Severus nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu. Remus fragte nicht, woher er das Ding hatte. Es spielte nun auch keine Rolle mehr.

Am frühen Nachmittag verschwand Severus für ein paar bange Minuten. Als er zurück kam, hatte er einen äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ja, er pfiff sogar leise. "Was ist?" fragte Lupin leicht nervös. "Der innere Kreis hat den Selbständigkeitsvirus." erwiderte Snape und grinste vielsagend. "Lucius hat ein Treffen arrangiert und das ist zu unseren Gunsten ausgegangen." Weiter ließ er sich nicht darüber aus. Er zeigte Lupin nur die Daumen-hoch-Geste und meinte: "Hab' Vertrauen." Remus fiel es schwer zu Leuten wie Malfoy, Goyle oder gar Bellatrix Lestrange Vertrauen zu entwickeln, aber er ließ es durchgehen. Noch zwei Stunden...

Hermione schlich sich nach dem Abendessen in Remus' Zimmer. Sie sah sich um und betrachtete interessiert die magischen Apparate. "Ein Feindglas?" fragte sie, als sie die Glaskugel erblickte. "So ähnlich. Ein Mind-Monitor." erklärte Severus. "Wir versetzen dich in Trance und dann schleiche ich mich in dein Unterbewusstsein." "So einfach?" fragte sie. "Das kann ich nicht glauben." "Na, ganz so einfach ist das nicht, wir müssen aufpassen wie die äh Luchse, damit nichts schiefläuft. Aber ich bin guten Mutes, Remus ist ein Fachmann, du bist auch nicht gerade unbegabt..." Hermione warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Er hob beide Hände.

"Leider müssen wir dich festbinden." ergänzte er noch. Sie stöhnte lauf auf. "Tu so als wäre es eine Operation." riet Snape. Sie nickte beklommen. Dann legte sie sich auf das große Bett und ließ sich anbinden. Severus fühlte ihren Puls und nickte. Dann gab er ihr einen Trank, zog er ein Pendel hervor und begann: "Schau nur auf das Pendel." Hermione holte tief Luft. "Sprich mit mir." bat sie. "Worüber denn?" Hermione schnaufte missbilligend. "Egal. Wie war das so als Patenonkel?" "Unbequem." "Wie bitte?"

Severus seufzte. "Ich bin nicht gerade ein großer Kinderfreund." gestand er. "Das überrascht mich jetzt aber." "Haha! Florence kam mit dir hereingeschneit, als ich gerade mitten in den Aufnahmeprüfungen steckte. Ich möchte dich mal sehen..." "Schon gut." "Aber wer kann einem Bäbie schon wiederstehen." Er sprach das Wort Baby aus als sei es eine Krankheit. "Und schließlich haben wir uns tatsächlich angefreundet. Was dich nicht davon abhielt mich mit Spinat zu bespucken. Wir waren alle etwas überfordert zu der Zeit." Hermione fielen langsam die Augen zu. Severus plauderte noch eine Weile mit Hermione, Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund. Sie fragte ihn über das Zaubertrankstudium aus und über Italien. Schließlich wurden ihre Augen glasig und sie versank immer tiefer in Trance. Ihr Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig und ihr Körper wurde schlaff. "Jetzt." flüsterte Severus. Remus setzte sich an die Monitorkugel und nickte ihm zu. "Viel Glück." flüsterte er.

"Ingredior mentis" flüsterte Severus und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Es dauerte ungefähr eine Minute, dann fiel er nach hinten. Auf dem Monitor erschien ein dunkler Korridor. Remus beobachtete fasziniert, wie ein Miniatur-Severus durch den Korridor schlich und an allen Türen rüttelte. Viele gingen ganz leicht auf und zeigten verschiedene Bildcollagen von Hermiones Erlebnissen. Remus erhaschte einen Blick auf ein Quidditch-Spiel und sah wie Hermione den schönen, teuren Wintermantel von Professor Snape in Band setzte. Er sah sie auf dem Zahnarztstuhl bei den Grangers und ihre Sortierung in Hogwarts. Severus kam schließlich an eine Tür, die einen fremdartigen Schriftzug trug. Er drehte sich um und nickte in Remus' Richtung. Der Werwolf setzte sich gerade hin und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß über den Rücken lief. Severus indes rüttelte vorsichtig an der Tür. Hermione stöhnte laut auf. Die Tür begann grünlich zu leuchten. Snape schwenkte den Zauberstab und sagte etwas. Ein lautes Grollen ertönte. Hermione auf dem Bett zuckte zusammen und wimmerte leise. Snape hatte die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, als ein rötlicher Rauch hervorquoll.

Er wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und eine Schar von Dementorähnlichen Geschöpfen schwebte auf Snape zu. Remus hielt den Atem an. "Expecto Patronum." flüsterte er heiser und sah zu seiner großen Freude einen Wolf auf die Ungeheuer zulaufen. Snape hatte offenbar die gleiche Idee. "Expecto Patronum." rief er und sein Patronus erschien. Es war kein Rabe, Drache oder Luchs, sondern ein einfacher Mann. Remus staunte nicht schlecht, als der Patronus von Snape eine Kettensäge hervorholte und die Tür einfach zertrümmerte.

Die Dementorenähnlichen kreischten vor Schmerz und Angst laut auf und zerfielen zu Staub. Aus Hermiones Mund kam bläulicher Rauch. Der Patronus von Snape und der Wolf von Remus gingen den ganzen Korridor ab und zerstörten systematisch Tür für Tür, die mit den magischen Zeichen gekennzeichnet waren. Hermione zuckte ein paarmal heftig und nach einem bangen Moment hörte der Rauch auf. Remus atmete auf und prüfte den Puls von Hermione und dann den von Snape alles normal. Das Mädchen öffnete kurz darauf die Augen. Sie hustete. In diesem Moment kam auch Snape wieder zu Bewusstsein. "Wasser." krächzte er. Remus beeilte sich, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. Snape trank gierig. "Dein Patronus." flüsterte Lupin, "Was oder wer ist das denn?". Snape öffnete seine Augen und schaute ihn verwundert an. "Mein Papa." sagte er. Dann wurde er wieder ohnmächtig.


	9. Kapitel 9 Die dunklen Termiten

Die Nacht war wie aus dunkelblauer Seide, ein platinfarbener Halbmond und die dazugehörigen Sterne schmückten den Himmel. Laut zirpten die Grillen, die Luft roch nach Orangen und allerlei süßen Blüten. Sanft plätscherte der Springbrunnen im Innenhof der maurischen Villa. Nach und nach apparierten mit mehr oder weniger leisen Plopp-Geräuschen dunkle, vermummte Gestalten in den Hof. Ein verschwiegener Diener wies sie in das Innere des prächtigen Hauses.

"Verdammich, Goyle, das ist mal eine Bude!" hörte man eine leise, heisere Stimme sagen. "Schnauze, Crabbe." raunzte der Angesprochene. Sie folgten dem Diener in einen mit herrlichen Mosaiken geschmückten Saal und nahmen wie die anderen Besucher auf einem der Sofas Platz. Diener brachten Getränke und Gebäck. Goyle hob den Whisky maroccaine prüfend ans Licht. "Das ist ja gar kein Schnaps!" raunte er enttäuscht. "Später." zischte Lucius. Immer mehr Besucher füllten den Saal, alle in den traditionellen Kapuzenmänteln der Todesser. Schließlich ebbte der Strom ab und es trat Ruhe ein.

"Hallo, Freunde!" begrüßte der Herr des Hauses seine Gäste. "Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um meine Freilassung zu feiern und etwas äußerst Wichtiges zu besprechen!". Die Gäste murmelten leise und aufgeregt. Lucius hob die Hand. Sie verstummten. "Ihr werdet euch vielleicht wundern, dass einige treue Todesser heute fehlen. Die Herrschaften der Spätrekrutierungen aus der Mongolei zum Beispiel!" Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Wörtern laut und zornig gewesen. Die Todesser raunten erregt und einer pfiff gellend durch die Finger. "Genau meine Meinung MacNair!" bekräftigte Lucius. "Wo ist eigentlich Snape?" wunderte sich Bellatrix laut. Keiner antwortete. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Und Pettigrew?" fragte Rabastan Lestrange. "Oh." meldete sich Goyle zu Wort. "Wurmschwanz ist angeblich von einem Auftrag nicht zurückgekommen. Vermutlich tot." setzte er gleichmütig hinzu. Goyle nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Pfefferminztee und sah herausfordernd in die Runde. "Snape ist nicht hier? Wohl beim dunklen Lord?" Bellatrix lachte schrill. "Er darf jetzt sicher in seinem Bettchen schlafen, aus seinem Becherchen trinken und von seinem Tellerchen essen." höhnte sie. Lucius brachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen. "Severus wird hier nicht diskutiert. Er ist anderswo am Wirken und du vor allem, wirst ihm einmal sehr dankbar sein." "Und umgekehrt." flüsterte Bellatrix pikiert.

"Meine Frage an euch ist heute eine andere: Wie seid ihr denn mit eurem Leben zufrieden?" warf Lucius mit einem feldherrenmäßigen Blick in die Runde. Der Raum erfüllte sich mit Gegrummel und hin und wieder war auch eine offene Mißfallensbekundung dabei. "Dachte ich mir." sagte Lucius zufrieden. "Ich nämlich auch. Wisst ihr, was mir in Askaban so auf- und eingefallen ist? Seit hmpfzig Jahren kämpfen wir gegen Schlammblüter und Muggels und was? Werden sie etwa weniger? Oder schwächer? Oder haben sie etwa Angst vor uns? Nein! Ich bin Geschäftsmann, Leute, ich will das was rauskommt, wenn ich etwas anfange! Und dann dieser Potter! Herrje! Dann lasst ihn doch! Er ist unfähig!"

Die Todesser schauten sich an, rührten in ihrem Tee und brummten. Schließlich sprach MacNair. "Ich würde schon ganz gern mal was anderes machen." knurrte er. "Was?" fragte Bellatrix interessiert. "Ich würde gerne eine Wizards Wrestling Liga gründen." antwortete MacNair und begann zu erklären, was er sich darunter vorstellte. "So mit Schlammringkampf für Hexen und so. Ich würde mich 'Knochenbrecher' nennen und mit kloppen." Bellatrix war beeindruckt.

"Ich würde gerne ein Vielsaftbordell eröffnen." erklärte Rabastan. "Ein bitte was?" Lucius war überrumpelt. "Viel-saft-bordell." wiederholte Lestrange. "Ein paar Gehilfen sammeln Haare von Prominenten, der Kunde wählt im Katalog aus, wen er bumsen will und ich verkaufe eine alte, hässliche Hexe..." hier warf er einen heimlichen Blick auf seine Schwägerin, "und gebe ihr den Trank und wupp! hat er einen Prominentenfick." Er schaute sich beifallsheischend um. "Wow!" kam es anerkennend aus allen Ecken. "Hast du auch was vor, Crabbe?" fragte Bellatrix fasziniert. "Schutzgeld würde ich kassieren." erklärte dieser ganz ernst. "Bei den vielen Todessern..." Lucius lachte.

Alle wandten sich ihm zu. "Und du?" fragten sie fast gleichzeitig. "Mit Krieg und Terror kann man die Muggel nicht mehr erschrecken." begann Lucius. "Das können die selbst viel besser. Aber man kann sie beschäftigen und dadurch besser kontrollieren. Man kann ihnen Wünsche vorgaukeln, die sei sonst niemals hätten. Mit Seifenopern, Hitparaden und Quizshows. Ich möchte ein Medienmogul sein." Majestätisch blickte er auf seine Komplizen. Narcissa, die eben mit einem neuen Tablett Häppchen hereinkam, stieß einen Schrei des Entzückens aus. "Ich werde Designerroben entwerfen. Und Gimmicks." jubelte sie. Bellatrix hielt sich die Augen zu.

Dann kam sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. "Dazu müsste der dunkle Lord aber ..." sie vollendete den Satz nicht. "Ja." erwiderte Lucius und schaute ihr fest in die Augen. "Aufwand - Nutzen - Rechnung, meine liebe Schwägerin." Bellatrix schluckte und nickte. "Ich könnte Klingeltöne für die Kamine verschleudern, das ist jetzt total in." gab sie zu. "Du bist also dabei?" fragte MacNair. "Wobei?" flüsterte sie. "Beim Sturz von Lord V. natürlich." half ihr Rabastan auf die Sprünge. Sie dachte nach. Sie sah ihre Zelle in Askaban vor sich. Da wollte sie nie wieder hin. "Also gut." antwortete sie. "Wenn ich was davon habe." ergänzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Narcissa.

"Aber natürlich. Alle haben etwas davon. Du bekommst eine Talkshow." erläuterte Lucius. "Und nun zu meinem Plan..."

* * *

Severus Snape erwachte im fernen England mit einem lauten, angstvollen Schnarcher. Sofort war Remus an seiner Seite. Mit einem weichen Baumwolltuch, das mit einem Zaubertrank befeuchet war, tupfte er den gelblichen Grind von den Augen seines Freundes. Severus stöhnte leise. Aus seiner Nase floss ein schmales Rinnsal grünlichen Schleimes. "Lupin." röchelte er. "Du bist so praktisch." Remus lächelte in sich hinein. "Damit habe ich beinahe den Status einer Ehefrau in einer arrangierten Beziehung." flüsterte er. "Aber ich kann nicht kochen." Snape röchelte wieder.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und Lupin packte erneut die Angst. 'Er wird doch nicht?' fragte er sich besorgt. Aber Snape machte nur eine müde Handbewegung zu der kleinen Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Lupin setzte sie ihm ohne Zögern an die Lippen. Vorsichtig schlürfte der Zaubertrankmeister seine Medizin. Eine halbe Stunde später flüsterte er: "Mit Hermione alles in Ordnung?". "Ja." antwortete Remus freudig. "Sie kommt nach dem Frühstück vorbei." Severus schloss kurz die Augen und bekannte dann: "Mir graut es vor Potter.". "Mir auch." gab Remus zu. "Wie sollen wir ihn nur dazu bringen, uns zu vertrauen?" Severus hatte darauf keine Antwort. Er bedeckte seine Augen wieder mit dem Tuch und versuchte zu schlafen.

Hermione Granger saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte in den Spiegel. Sie versuchte zu ergründen, ob sich etwas für sie verändert hatte. Eigentlich nicht. Der Spiegel versuchte sie aufzuheitern. "Madame sehen heute grandios aus." sagte er. "Halt die Klappe!" erwiderte sie unwirsch.

Auch Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie das Ganze ihrem Freund Harry beibringen sollte. "Notfalls mit Gewalt." sagte sie in das leere Zimmer.

Snape erholte sich im Laufe des Nachmittags langsam. Abends konnte er wieder etwas essen und auch wieder aufrecht sitzen. "War kein Spaziergang." meinte Remus besorgt. "Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Bei Potter musst du mit." erwiderte der Zaubertrankmeister. Lupin nickte. "Wir sollten sobald wie möglich mit dem Training anfangen. Den Monitor muss dann Hermione übernehmen. Ich fürchte das Schlimmste. Die Technik bei Hermione war relativ harmlos."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Voldemorts Kohorten nicht ganz so fortgeschritten sind wie beispielsweise Dumbledore?" Snape nickte müde. "Er hat immerhin einen Meistergrad in magischer Psychologie, wenn dir das was sagt." "Hmm." machte Lupin. Dieser Zweig der Magie war nicht sehr beliebt, immerhin hatten die magischen Psychologen den Imperius erfunden und verfeinert. Sie wurden nur im Flüsterton erwähnt. "Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, Menschen psychisch fertig zu machen." bemerkte Snape düster. "Schau' dir bei Gelegenheit mal die Muggels an." Remus schauerte. Er wechselte flugs das Thema. "Ich dachte immer, du und dein Daddy und..." er suchte nach den geeigneten, sensiblen Worten. "Das du eine unglückliche Kindheit hattest." sprudelte er schließlich hervor. "Sagt wer?" Remus druckste einen Moment und bekannte dann "Harry Potter." Snape lachte rauh auf. "Harry Potter, der Fachmann für glückliche Kindheiten?". Dann winkte er nur ab und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Remus stellte erstaunt fest, dass er fast sofort eingeschlafen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder zu lesen.

_Als Severus fünf war, betete er jeden Abend. "Lieber Gott, mach', dass ich kein Zauberer bin." Damals kannte er die Zauberer und Hexen in seiner Verwandtschaft nur vom Hörensagen und war sich sicher, dass sie ihn fortschaffen würden. Jedenfalls stellte er sich das so vor. Er hatte diesen Satz aufgeschnappt. "Sie werden ihn reklamieren." hatte sein Vater einmal abends zu seiner Mutter gesagt. Severus hatte das gehört. Erst viele Jahre später begriff er, dass sein Vater gesagt hatte: "Sie werden ihn für sich reklamieren." _

_Reklamieren tat man, wenn etwas kaputt war. Severus wusste das, er war dabei als seine Mum den Wecker zurückbrachte, der nicht klingeln konnte. War er auch kaputt? Was wollten die unbekannten Zauberer, über die Mum und Dad abends redeten? Er betete vorsichtshalber. Großmama Hattie meinte jedenfalls, das hülfe immer. _

_Der liebe Gott hatte am Donnerstag morgen wohl keine Zeit für Severus gehabt. An diesem regnerischen Donnerstag machte sich die Magie bemerkbar. Mum war unterwegs und hatte ihm eingeschärft - wie immer eigentlich - "mach' die Tür nicht auf, egal wer klopft und spiel nicht mit Streichhölzern und du weisst ja 'Messer, Gabel, Scher' und Licht..."_

_Severus hatte nur genickt und sich wieder seinem Malbuch zugewandt. Mum ging vormittags hinüber zu den 'Leuten', um ihnen wahrzusagen. Keine große Sache, die reichen Witwen auf der anderen Flußseite waren froh, wenn sie mal eine Abwechslung hatten. Severus wurde manchmal mitgenommen, aber er interessierte sich nicht dafür. Ihn interessierten die tollen Villen, die seltsamen Haustiere und die blitzenden Ringe der Damen viel mehr. Manchmal bekam er Kekse oder Schokolade, meistens nicht. An diesem Morgen hatte er Fieber gehabt und durfte zu Hause bleiben. Eileen machte sich mit einem großen Schirm und Zuversicht bewaffnet auf den Weg._

_Irgendwann am Vormittag hatte Severus sein Malbuch fertig. Er schaute eine Weile aus dem Fenster und schon wurde ihm langweilig. War auch nicht viel los in Spinners End. Die räudige Katze von Miss Rosabelle saß unter dem Vordach nebenan und schaute mißmutig auf den Regen, der Bus aus Braithwell tuckerte vorbei und dann noch der Milchwagen und dann noch der Postbote. Dann passierte gar nichts mehr. Severus seufzte vor Langeweile und sah sich in der Küche um. Messer, Gabel, Scher' und Licht - Moment! Vom Herd hatte Mum nichts gesagt. _

_Er würde jetzt kochen. Kakao, um genau zu sein. Mutter würde sich freuen, wenn sie nach dem Wahrsagen einen schönen, heißen Kakao trinken könnte. Severus öffnete den klapprigen Kühlschrank und sah hinein. Mist! Der verdammte Milchkrug stand natürlich im oberen Severus-sicheren Fach. Er sah sich suchend um. Die Stühle im Hause Snape waren nicht die stabilsten, obwohl Tobias Schreiner war und sich auch redlich bemühte, die alten Dinger hielten jedem Reparaturversuch tapfer stand. Serverus schob einen Stuhl an den Kühlschrank. Dann die Fußbank, um ganz sicher zu gehen und stieg hinauf. Der Milchkrug stand trotzdem beinahe außer Reichweite und er musste seine kleinen Arme tüchtig strecken, um wenigstens mit den Fingerspitzen heranzukommen. Er erwischte ihn auch, jedoch gab der Stuhl plötzlich ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich und Severus strauchelte. Der Milchkrug machte sich selbständig und auf den Weg zum Fußboden. "Nein!" schrie Severus in Panik - und da geschah es. Der Milchkrug blieb in der Luft hängen und schwebte zwischen Kühlschrank und Tisch gelassen in der Luft. Severus saß inzwischen auch auf dem Fußboden und starrte den Milchkrug vorwurfsvoll an. _

_Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Mutter immer sagte, man brauche eine große Vorstellungskraft zum Zaubern. Man muss den Dingen seinen Willen aufzwingen. Darin war Severus eigentlich ganz gut. Wenn er etwas wollte, kriegte er es auch. Er starrte böse auf den Milchkrug und stellte sich vor, dass er auf den Tisch wanderte. Nach einigen untauglichen Versuchen bewegte sich das Gefäß tatsächlich und landete mit nur ganz wenig verschütteter Milch auf dem Tisch. Severus klatschte begeistert in die Hände, hielt dann sofort inne und schlug sich auf den Mund. Da klopfte es an der Tür._

_'Jetzt kommen sie mich reklamieren!' dachte er verzweifelt, dennoch rutschte ihm ein "Ich darf gar nicht aufmachen!" heraus. Entsetzt sah er, wie der Türknopf sich plötzlich von selbst bewegte und -_

_Der Mann, der die Küche betrat war riesengroß, vor allem seine Nase. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Severus so winzig klein war. Er trug einen spitzen Hut, einen langen schwarzen Umhang und Stiefel aus glänzendem Leder. In der Hand hielt er einen Spazierstock, auf dessen Knauf ein Rabe saß. Severus hielt den Atem an und beide Hände vor den Mund. _

_Der Mann sah sich zornig im Raum um und entdeckte Severus hinter dem Tisch. Er beugte sich hinunter und Severus konnte direkt in seine dunklen Augen sehen. "Bist du der kleine Prince?" fragte der Mann barsch. Severus schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Hat die Katze deine Zunge gefressen?" bohrte der Mann weiter. "Wir - wir haben überhaupt keine Katze und für den Milchkrug kann ich nichts... und außerdem, wer hat Sie hier hereingelassen?" gab Severus zurück. "Mich läßt man nicht herein, ich komme wann ich will." knurrte der fremde Mann. "Severus - so nennt sie dich doch?" . Severus stand auf. Wenn ihn der Fremde reklamieren wollte, dann sollte er es möglichst schwer haben. "Für mich kriegen sie keinen Neuen." sagte er mutig. "Das ist nicht üblich. Keine Garantie mehr." Das hatte der Mann mit dem Wecker auch gesagt. Der Fremde schaute ihn verwundert an. Dann lachte er und Severus sah ein paar Goldzähne blitzen. "Du bist ein Zauberer, Severus." sagte der Mann nun wieder ernst. "Und ich werde dir alles beibringen. Ich bin dein Großvater."_

_Weiter kamen sie mit ihrem Bekanntmachen nicht, denn da ertönte von der Tür her die Stimme von Eileen "Hände weg von meinem Kind!"._

Severus wachte schweißgebadet auf. Dieser Traum wiederholte sich oft, aber so klar hatte er ihn selten gehabt. "Wasser!" Er stand vorsichtig auf und wankte in's Bad. Gierig trank er gleich aus dem Hahn und ließ sich auch kaltes Wasser über den Kopf laufen. Remus sah ihn aufmerksam an, als er wieder in das Bett kroch. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. "Bestens!" erwiderte Severus, "Ich habe nur von meinem ersten Magieanfall geträumt."

Remus rückte näher. "Und wie war der?" fragte er neugierig. "Anstrengend." murmelte Severus und schlief wieder ein.


	10. Kapitel 10 Mit Erlaubnis ins Denkarium

Der nächste Tag brachte wieder sehr schlechtes Wetter. Die Eingeschlossenen konnten nicht einmal in den Garten, was besonders die Jungs sehr verdross.

Hermione verschwand kurz nach dem Frühstück ohne weitere Erklärung. "Möchte wissen, was die den ganzen Tag so treibt." knurrte Harry. "Was wohl." antwortete Ron, "Sie sucht einen ruhigen Platz zum Lesen. Besser, wir stören sie nicht, dann wird sie wieder zickig." Harry kratzte sich den Kopf. "Hm." meinte er. "Sie ist seltsam geworden in der letzten Zeit. Irgendwie anders." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "So? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich lege mich noch 'ne Stunde hin." verkündete er dann und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Harry ließ die Sache keine Ruhe. Er vermutete, dass Hermione ein neues Zimmer entdeckt hatte. Noch immer waren nicht alle Ecken des Hauses erschlossen. Irgendwie hatte sein berühmter Forschergeist wohl nicht so den richtigen Schwung. Er beschloss deshalb, einen neuerlichen Rundgang zu machen.

Mit diesem guten Vorsatz stieg er in den zweiten Stock hinauf und ging an Remus' Zimmer vorbei, in dem er Stimmen hörte. "Wir müssen's ihm vorsichtig sagen..." hörte er und blieb abrupt stehen. Er presste sein Ohr vorsichtig an die Tür. "Vorsichtig ist gut." hörte er eine zweite, männliche Stimme. "Er rastet aus, jede Wette." Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um ihn handeln würde. Atemlos lauschte er weiter. "Ich möchte dich mal an seiner Stelle sehen." höhnte eine dritte(!) Stimme. Harry erstarrte. Er glaubte, diese Stimme zu erkennen.

Drinnen erneuerte Snape seinen Versuchsaufbau und Hermione las eifrig die Gebrauchsanweisung für die verschiedenen Zaubersprüche durch. Remus übernahm die Handlangerdienste, was ihm in diesem Fall überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

"Ich bin gespannt, was uns da drinnen erwartet." plauderte er, um seine Nervosität zu überdecken. "Und wie kriegen wir ihn hierher?".

"Das wird nicht nötig sein!" schrie Harry und öffnet schwungvoll die Tür. "Ich fasse es nicht." schrie er und vor Aufregung lag seine Stimme etwas höher. "Der Mörder, meine beste Freundin und der Freund meines Vaters in trauter Dreisamkeit! Jetzt wird abgerechnet!" Er hob den Zauberstab und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und wurde von einem recht großen Band der Encyclopedia Magica getroffen.

Er sah Sterne und ging zu Boden. Severus hob den Daumen und nickte Hermione bewundernd zu. Dann schleiften sie den ohnmächtigen Mr. Potter auf die Couch und legten ein feuchtes Tuch auf seine Stirn.

Als er mühsam die Augen aufschlug, herrschte ihn Snape gleich an "Denkarium - jetzt!". Harry verdrehte die Augen. Als ihn Hermione anstupste, stand er widerwillig und schwankend auf. "Denkarium." ächzte er. "Warum?".

"Es ist doch eigenartig," begann Snape mit gewohnt giftiger Stimme, " dass Mr. Potter nur in Denkarien steigt, wenn es nicht erlaubt ist." Harry warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und ging an den Tisch. "Es ist wichtig, Harry." erklärte Hermione. "Du musst das alles wissen, damit wir einen neuen Plan machen können. Alles hängt davon ab. Mach' schon."

Harry versenkte sich in die verschiedenen Erinnerungsketten.

Viele Bilder verstand er zunächst nicht, aber bald fügten sich einzelne Szenen, Gespräche und Ereignisse aneinander und bildeten eine furchtbare Einheit. Er sah,wie seine Eltern quicklebendig in Bulgarien am Stand picknickten, wie seine Geschwister, von denen er bis dato keine Ahnung haben konnte, Eis kauften und Ball spielten. Die Familie, die er sich ein Leben lang so sehnlich gewünscht hatte, lebte ihr Leben in Glück und Wohlstand, nur er - Harry Potter - war ausgeschlossen.

Harry war fassungslos. Er stolperte wieder an die reale Oberfläche und war nicht mehr fähig, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Jemand fing ihn auf und legte ihn behutsam auf das Sofa. Harry war so paralysiert, dass er noch nicht einmal weinen konnte. Er wünschte sich, sofort zu sterben. Jemand schüttete ihm einen Becher eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und gleich darauf bekam er noch eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Komm zurück Potter!" herrschte ihn Snape an.

Harry fand mühsam in die Realität zurück. "Autsch." sagte er beleidigt. "Tut mir leid, Potter." antwortete Snape, der die Ohrfeige trotzdem sichtlich genossen hatte, "Anders ging es nicht. Du fingst schon an zu hyperventilieren." Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schaute seine 'Gastgeber' der Reihe nach an. "Was ist eigentlich los?" fragte er. "Was bedeutet das alles?"

Hermione setzte sich auf die Sofakante. "Es ist fürchterlich kompliziert und wirr." erklärte sie. "Ich erzähle es erst mal mit meinen Worten und die Herren hier können dann die Lücken auffüllen." Harry war ihr dankbar. Noch mehr Snape würde er im Moment nicht ertragen können.

Nachdem Hermione ihre Version der Geschichte erzählt hatte, zeigte sie ihm die Fotos und Kopien, die Snape gemacht hatte. Harry glaubte, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment zerspringen würde. "Es ist nicht rein zufällig ein Kopfschmerzmittel im Hause?" fragte er abwesend, während er ein Testprotokoll von Dumbledore las. Snape reichte ihm stumm eine Phiole. Harry spürte, wie sich in seinem Magen eine Art Eisblock bildete. "Verdammt." murmelte er immer wieder, "Verdammt."

Schließlich schob er die Papiere von sich. "Mehr geht im Moment nicht." erklärte er matt. "Nur ein paar Fragen noch. Was ist mit den Longbottoms? Bellatrix und die Lestrange Brüder, Barty Crouch, die waren doch bei denen, oder etwa nicht."

"Hm." machte Snape bedeutungsvoll. "Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich verworren. Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass die Lestrange-Bande was damit zu tun hat. Nicht, weil sie besondere Menschenfreunde wären, sondern weil Bellatrix' Cruciatus - nun ja - zu wünschen übrig lässt. In guten Zeiten fühlt er sich an wie ein Muggelstromschlag der einfachen Sorte. Wie ein Weidezaun. Die Gebrüder Lestrange behaupteten, dass sie reingelegt wurden und dorthin kamen, als die Longbottoms schon ohnmächtig waren. Und genau in dem Moment, als sich Rabastan über Frank beugte, um zu sehen was er hat, kamen die Auroren. Komisch das."

Hermione legte den Finger an ihre Nase. "Du meinst, jemand hat die Lestranges hinbestellt, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen?" Harry klopfte aufgeregt auf den Tisch. "Und Sirius - was ist mit Sirius?" rief er aufgeregt. "Black? Da vermute ich Dumbledore. Er hatte Angst, dass du tatsächlich mit ihm zusammenziehst und so seinem Einfluss entgleitest. Da steht irgendwo eine Notiz, die etwas kryptisch anmutet." Snape wühlte in den Papieren. "Da. Hier steht: SB 12J ASK verl. b.B." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich lese das als 'Sirius Black 12 Jahre Askaban verlängern bei Bedarf'. Er rechnete wohl damit, dass er früher oder später dort stirbt oder den Verstand verliert. Wäre nicht der Erste." Remus stöhnte laut auf. "Der Vorhang, kann man jemand zurück holen?" fragte Hermione. Snape und Lupin sahen sich an. "Wohl eher nicht." antworteten sie fast gleichzeitig.

Harry senkte traurig den Kopf. Er hätte Sirius gern wieder gehabt. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr wusste, wem er überhaupt noch trauen konnte. "Eins nach dem anderen." ließ sich Hermione wieder vernehmen. "Erst Voldemort, dann James Potter und dann forschen wir wegen Sirius." "Kluges Mädchen." lobte Snape. Hermione lächelte stolz.

"Was wird mit Voldemort überhaupt?" fragte Harry. "Ich bin ja nun unmöglich der Auserwählte? Und wie kriege ich die Dinger aus meinem Kopf?". Remus schenkte allen einen Portwein ein. "Die Dinger, wie du sie so liebevoll nennst, werden wir entfernen. Bei Hermione hat es immerhin schon einmal geklappt. Derweil arbeiten die dunklen Termiten gegen Voldemort. Ich denke, zusammen können wir es schaffen." "Die dunklen Termiten?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "Was'n das?". Snape nahm einen tiefen Schluck und schaute belustigt drein. "Lucius Malfoy und diverse Todesser höhlen die Organisation von innen aus. Der dunkle Lord ahnt davon allerdings nichts und so gesehen..." Harry schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Verstehe, wer will." sagte er.

Inzwischen hatte Lucius seine Leute auf Trab gebracht. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig an unterschiedlichen Orten und erstatteten Bericht. Rabastan Lestrange hatte den Einfall, Voldemorts Leibarzt zu beseitigen. Durch den heftigen Gebrauch von Schlangengift brauchte der dunkle Lord eine bestimmte Diät von Zaubertränken, die dieser Medicus ihm lieferte. Früher oder später würde er nun auf Snape zurückgreifen müssen. Das war ihre große Chance. Der dunkle Lord hielt sich derzeit in Russland auf, in einem als Ruine getarnten Palast aus der Zarenzeit, der Dolohov gehörte. Dort hielt er sich auch einen Hofstaat aus asiatischen Kriegern, die Rabastan ebenfalls auszuschalten gedachte. Wie und wann, wusste er jedoch noch nicht. Er wartete geduldig auf ein Treffen mit Snape, das bald stattfinden sollte.

Snape hatte derweil das spannendste und gefährlichste Kapitel seiner Laufbahn zu bestehen; die Heilung des Harry Potter. Remus, Hermione und Severus arbeiteten fieberhaft an der Vervollkommnung ihres Gedankenapparates. Sie lasen, recherchierten und probierten und schließlich einigten sie sich auf den kommenden Freitag Abend. Harry war selbstverständlich nervös und bekam einen kleinen Löffel eines leichten Beruhigungsmittels. Snape war ab Freitag Mittag quasi nicht mehr ansprechbar. Er sass auf seinem Bett, völlig in sich versunken und dachte nach. Er stellte sich den schlimmsten und den besten Ausgang des Abenteuers vor und versuchte sich darauf einzustellen. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen wieder und verkündete: "Ich bin bereit!".

Hermione präparierte den Gedankenapparat und Remus machte es Harry bequem. Er befestigte die Arm- und Beinschlingen und entzündete entspannende Räucherstäbchen. "So." sagte er. Mehr fiel ihm auch nicht ein. Severus gab Harry den Trank und holte das Pendel hervor. "Schau auf das Pendel!" befahl er und begann genau wie vorher bei Hermione eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Diesmal handelte sie von seinem Einzug in das Haus seines Großvaters, nachdem sein Papa auf See geblieben war.

"_Er war Schreiner. Erst in der Spinnerei und später, als die geschlossen wurde, fuhr er zur See. Eines Tages kam ein Brief von der Reederei, dass mein Vater verschollen sei. Während eines Sturms vor Kap Horn. Meine Mutter wusste weder ein noch aus und schließlich überwand sie ihren Stolz und ging zu meinen Großeltern. Der Großvater hatte schon immer gewollt, dass er meine magische Ausbildung übernehmen konnte, aber Mutter war skeptisch. Sie kannte ihn zu gut. Er war kein guter Mensch, oh nein!" _Snape lauschte, ob Harry noch wach war und fuhr dann fort:_ "Wir zogen nach Bourton on the Water, das heißt in die Nähe des kleinen Muggelortes in den Cotswolds. Mir war dort alles fremd. Ich war die Stadt gewöhnt, mit all den Ecken und Gassen, wo man prima Unsinn anstellen konnte. Dort war nichts als Einsamkeit und Kontrolle. Es hing mir bald zum Hals heraus. Das Schlimmste war, dass Mr. Prince, er bestand darauf, dass man ihn so nannte, Gedankenleser war. Einfach zum kotzen! Man konnte einfach nichts verbergen! Mein Onkel Gregorius Prince war der Pechvogel der Familie. Er hatte eine teure, arrangierte Ehe, die sehr unglücklich war, zwei Töchter, die Squibs waren und die Geringschätzung seines Vaters. Er war Doktor der Arithmantik und ein begnadeter Herbologe, aber das zählte natürlich alles nichts. Er nahm sich mit 37Jahren das Leben. Wir mochten uns sehr..."_ Hier hielt Severus wieder inne und fühlte Harrys Puls. Er nickte Remus und Hermione zu und zeigte fünf Finger. Sie nickten zurück. Dann zählten sie gemeinsam bis fünfzig.

Im fernen Burgas erwachte der Mann, der einmal James Potter gewesen war, aus einem Alptraum. Dieser Traum suchte ihn öfter heim, seit er seine Heimat England verlassen hatte.

Er träumte von einem zerschlissenen Teddybär, der in einem zerstörten Haus in Godrics Hollow auf der Erde lag. Dann änderte sich die Szenerie und James sass in seinem Studierzimmer in Burgas. Von draußen kam Rosenduft herein, die Sonne schien und es duftete nach frischem Kaffee. Dann klopfte es an die Tür. Er ging hin, machte auf und wich zurück. Draußen stand der Teddy, riesengroß und anklagend. James rannte zurück in das Zimmer, um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen. Er fand ihn nicht. Der Bär kam näher und näher...

James wischte sich über das schweißüberströmte Gesicht. Neben ihm schlief Lilly, ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. James ging in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser. Langsam beruhigte er sich...

'Dumbledore gibt uns Nachricht, wenn alles vorbei ist. Wir werden mit ihm die Zauberergemeinschaft beherrschen.' dachte er grimmig. 'Wie es einem Potter zusteht.' Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sein Meister längst tot war. Diese Nachricht hatte das ferne Burgas nicht interessiert und deshalb auch nicht erreicht. Für James Potter war die Welt in Ordnung.


	11. Kapitel 11 Auroren und Muggel

Auch in Harry Potters Gedächtnis führte Türen zu verschiedenen Erinnerungen. Viele befassten sich mit seiner Zeit bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten und enthielten weniger angenehme Erlebnisse.

Snape und Lupin schlichen langsam vorwärts. Snape verzog mehr als einmal schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als er Petunia Dursley in Aktion sah. "Unangenehme Person, schon immer gewesen." murmelte er entsetzt. Schließlich erreichten sie lichtere Umgebung, Hogwarts und Dumbledores seltsame Erziehungsmethoden. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, mal Bevorzugung und dann wieder Hinausstoßen von Harry in Abenteuer, die kein Kind in diesem Alter erleben sollte. Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

Nirgendwo waren jedoch Zeichen zu sehen oder Kryptogramme, die auf eine Einwirkung auf das Bewusstsein des Jungen hindeuteten. Snape bedeutete Lupin, dass sie sich trennen sollten und jeder einen Korridor erforschen solle.

Lupin nickte. Sie trennten sich an einer Biegung. Wieder Türen. Herr Potter schien ein reiches Innenleben zu haben. Snape ging an Träumen vorbei, die von einer glücklichen Familie handelten und von Quidditch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 'Was für ein Kindskopf!' schalt er Potter im Stillen. Es war für ihn ein Rätsel, wie Harry trotz seiner vielen negativen Erlebnisse so ein gnadenloser Optimist bleiben konnte. Hin und wieder begegnete er auch sich selbst. Er grinste in sich hinein, fast hätte er sich nicht erkannt. Sein Bild bei Potter bestand hauptsächlich aus einer riesigen Nase und einer Mähne aus fettigen Haaren. Und natürlich zog er in jedem Zimmer heftig Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Schließlich trafen sich die beiden Gänge wieder und er stand Lupin gegenüber. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. Da hörten beide ein leises Zischen, das schnell lauter wurde. "Augen zu!" schrie Lupin und Snape zögerte nicht. Ein Basilisk kam um die Kurve und steuerte mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit auf beide zu. Lupin hob den Zauberstab und ohne hinzusehen schrie er: "Permittere aspidis!". Den Basilisken schien das wenig zu beeindrucken. 'Er ist nicht echt, er ist ein Trugbild!' durchfuhr es Snape. Er hob nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und deklamierte: "Larva radere!".

Das wirkte. Der Basilisk löste sich in grünlichem Nebel auf. Der Nebel jedoch schien giftig zu sein. Sowohl Snape und Lupin als auch Harry begannen zu husten. Hermione zog die Stirne kraus. Das sah gar nicht gut aus. Sie begann einen Fächerspruch zu murmeln und der Qualm verzog sich etwas. Snape hielt ein Taschentuch vor seinen Mund und Lupin tat es ihm gleich. Sie drangen tiefer in den Hauptgang vor. Ganz am Ende war ein großes Tor, das mit einem schweren Riegel verschlossen war. Darauf standen die Worte:"Dring' nicht ein, willst du weiter am Leben sein." "Affig." erklärte Snape und winkte Lupin zu sich. "Hier ist es." flüsterte er. Sie warteten einen Moment. Nichts tat sich. Dann begann der Riegel feurig zu glühen. Harry stöhnte laut und wand sich in seinen Fesseln. "Interstingere ignis" brummte Lupin. Das nützte nichts. "Feuer kann man nur mit Feuer bekämpfen." knurrte Snape. "Incendio!" schrieen sie mit vereinten Kräften. Das Tor ging in Flammen auf.

Es öffnete sich. Atemlos schauten die beiden Zauberer dem Abgrund entgegen. James Potter persönlich trat hervor. Er hielt ein flammendes Schwert in seinen Händen und marschierte nach vorn. "Lupin." keuchte er. "Du Verräter!". "Ich helfe nur deinem Sohn, den du im Stich gelassen hast." erwiderte Lupin voller Zorn. "Du hast Sirius auf dem Gewissen!". setzte er noch nach. James Potter ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er kam immer näher. Snape blieb ruhig und im Hintergrund. Als Potter ganz nahe war und gegen Lupin ausholte, schrie Snape ihm entgegen "Larva radere!". Auch das Trugbild von James Potter zerfiel zu Staub. Schwer atmend schritten sie weiter nach vorn. Seltsame Gestalten reckten ihr Tentakel nach ihnen aus, sie hörten entsetzliche Schreie und sahen verschieden farbige Blitze. Davon ließen sie sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Inmitten des Zimmers stand eine Truhe. "Recludo memoriola." flüsterte Snape und bewegte seinen Zauberstab in einem schwierigen Muster. Nach bangen Sekunden sprang der Deckel der Truhe auf. Die altbekannten Mini-Dementoren flogen mit lautem Gekreisch hervor. Harry schrie schrill und kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln. Die Patroni machten den grauen Gesellen den Garaus. So plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren, war auch alles vorbei. Stille breitete sich aus. Lupin und Snape atmeten tief durch. Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Just als sie glaubten, alles Türen abgearbeitet zu haben, sahen sie sich einer neuen, steinernen Pforte gegenüber.

"Halt." bedeutete Snape mit einem Handzeichen. Sie traten erstaunt näher, um das Phänomen zu untersuchen. "Tja." murmelte Lupin ratlos.

"Das ist etwas anderes, gefährliches." bestätigte Severus. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Gehen wir erst einmal zurück und schöpfen neue Kraft." Sie taten dies. Hermone nahm sie in Empfang und gab ihnen zu Trinken.

Nach einer reichlichen halben Stunden versuchten sie es erneut. "Das ist der Kern des Ganzen." murmelte Severus entsetzt und wies Lupin an sich rechts von der Pforte aufzustellen. Dann holten beide tief Luft und begannen vorsichtig die Pforte zu öffnen. Sie bot ihnen keinerlei Widerstand, aber die Gefahr war wie ein feiner Nebel zu spüren.

Sie sahen sich an und verständigten sich durch Handzeichen. Dann rückten sie langsam vor. Die Kammer war jedoch leer, bis auf einen rot glühenden Faden, der sich irgendwo in der Ferne verlor. Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. Hochaufmerksam schlich er näher. Snape tat es ihm von der anderen Seite aus gleich. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Faden hin und flüsterte lautlos: "Verbindung!". Remus nickte. Das war eine Verbindung nach draußen, zu einem Dritten. Irgendwo war hier ein weiteres Geheimnis verborgen. Severus nahm allen Mut zusammen und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Faden. "Coniunctivus alienigenus!" rezitierte er und Remus fand dies mehr als mutig. Es war tollkühn, denn er wusste nicht was ihn am anderen Ende erwartete. Er hielt den Atem an.

* * *

James träumte wieder diesen selben Traum. Der Teddy klopfte an seine Tür und er machte widerwillig auf. In dieser Nacht war jedoch alles anders. Der Teddy nahm seinen Plüschkopf herunter und James starrte in das zornige Gesicht von Severus "Was in aller Welt?" stammelte er. Der Bär, also Snape antwortete: "Sie haben dich betrogen. Dein Sohn ist ein ganz normaler Junge und er hätte dich gebraucht. Komm zurück oder du wirst es bereuen!". James taumelte. Er griff nach dem Bären und griff ins Leere. Er fiel aus dem Bett und richtete sich mühsam auf. Seine Frau schlief weiter. Er lief quälend langsam in die Küche und suchte nach einem starken Getränk. Er setze sich. Das fahle Mondlicht schien auf den Tisch und der klare Schnaps im Glas glitzerte. "Snape" murmelte er, "Severus Snape, wie konnte ich den nur vergessen? Aber wer ist das nun genau?". Er glaubte an Voraussagungen und Träume, seine Mutter war eine begabte Seherin gewesen und er hatte ihr Talent geerbt. Er beschloss, sich für den nächsten Tag krank zu melden. Mit diesem Beschluss legte er sich wieder zur Ruhe. Er würde über seinen Schatten springen und diesen Snape finden. Der müsste ihm sagen, was hier schief lief. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass er seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht mehr trauen konnte.

* * *

Snape drehte sich zu Lupin um. Er war totenblass. "James Potter" flüsterte er benommen. "Der Draht führt zu ihm." "WAS?" Snape nickte beklommen. "Ich habe ihn gesehen und auch mit ihm gesprochen.

"Er ist offenbar nicht Herr seiner Gedanken. Er war sehr verwirrt." Remus erschrak. "Dann gibt es nur einem Möglichkeit. Es ist Lilly Sie wollte Karriere machen und es allen beweisen.

Sie wollte nach oben. Er wollte doch nur ein schönes Leben haben." "Er war nicht unbedingt der Ehrgeizigste, da ihm sowieso das meiste in den Schoß fiel." ergänzte Snape. "Hm." bestätigte Remus. "Trennen wir die Verbindung?" fragte er dann.

"Nein, ich denke Harry kann dadurch kommunizieren, so wie letztens mit Voldemort. Die Programmierung ist zerstört, wir sollten es darauf ankommen lassen." "Gut." meinte Remus. "Dann können wir jetzt endgültig zurück."

* * *

James wartete, bis Frau und Kinder aus dem Haus waren. Dann vertiefte er sich in eine Seherübung, die er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Er führte die beiden Träume im Geiste zusammen und prüfte Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede. Wer war noch mal dieser Snape? Er spürte genau, dass er den Typen kannte. War der in Godrics Hollow dabei gewesen? Unmöglich.

An IHN könnte er sich erinnern. Er dachte an die verschiedenen Bannzauber, die seine Frau über das Zimmer gelegt hatte. Normalerweise hätte kein Fremder dort eindringen können, noch nicht einmal Lord Voldemort. Jedoch, es war jemand da gewesen. "Aber kein Fremder!" rief er plötzlich laut. Und wenig später "Sirius! Albus!" Er ging in das Arbeitszimmer seiner Frau, das er unter normalen Umständen nie betrat, weil sie es nicht gern sah. Heute war er jedoch allein und konnte schalten und walten, wie er wollte. Nein! Doch nicht! Sie hatte das Zimmer mit Schutzzaubern aller Art versehen.

Glücklicherweise kannte er genügend Tricks, diese zu umgehen. Jahrelange Abenteuer mit Sirius Black zahlten sich eben aus. Er betrat das Zimmer und sah sich um. Nichts Besonderes eigentlich. Der penibel aufgeräumte Schreibtisch, ein Aktenschrank, zwei Regale. In die Wand eingelassen war ein Safe, das war ungewöhnlich. Er tastete sich vorsichtig heran. "perspicere!"

flüsterte er und die Tür des Safes wurde transparent. Drinnen stand ein Denkarium und ein dicker Ordner lag daneben. James schluckte. 'Wozu das denn?' fragte er sich. Hatte sie etwa Geheimnisse vor ihm?

* * *

Hermione nahm sie in Empfang und gab ihnen Stärkungstränke. Sie hatte eine Couch zu einem breiten Bett umgewandelt und führte sie vorsichtig hinüber. "Legt euch erst mal hin." sagte sie, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen war. "Um Harry kümmere ich mich, da scheint alles in Ordnung." Snape nickte. "Weck' uns, wenn etwas passiert!" schärfte er ihr ein.

Harry erwachte von einem brennenden Durstgefühl. Aber da war noch etwas anderes: Erleichterung. Der Druck in seiner Narbe war verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren. Er dreht vorsichtig den Kopf. Er wunderte sich sehr, als er Remus und Snape eng umschlungen in einem großen Bett liegen sah. 'Ein Trugbild.' dachte er amüsiert. Dann musste er husten. Hermione sprang sofort herbei und gab ihm ein kleines Glas Wasser. Sie half ihm, sich aufzurichten. "Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Harry trank gierig. "Schätze ja." sagte er und wies auf die beiden Turteltauben. "Ist das wahr, was ich hier sehe?" fragte er so nonchalant wie nur möglich. "Hm." erklärte Hermione. "Das ist wohl die neueste Entwicklung. Severus war mit meinem Vater liiert. Regulus Black, du verstehst..." Harry nahm schnell noch einen Schluck. Er wurde tatsächlich rot. Dann schlug er sich an die Stirn. "Dann bist du die rechtmäßige Erbin von Sirius' Vermögen!" Hermione hob beschwörend die Hände. "Das klärt sich erst, wenn wir wissen, was hinter dem Vorhang ist." Harry nickte. "Ich werde noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen." erklärte er schließlich und mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape'n Lupin schlief er ein.

Harry Potter sass mit gerunzelter Stirn am Küchentisch und hatte ein Pergament vor sich. Langsam schrieb er und hielt oft inne, um zu überlegen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Ordnung in die ganze Angelegenheit zu bringen. Hermione hatte ihm beigebracht, dass es günstig sei, alles, aber auch alles aufzuschreiben. Das tat er jetzt. Bisher hatte er den anderen, auch Ginny, noch nichts erzählt. Zu phantastisch waren die ganzen Entwicklungen. Severus hatte ihm von der Gedankenverbindung erzählt, die er zu seinem Vater hatte. Harry wollte davon nichts wissen. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, den Namen Weasley oder Black anzunehmen. Snape hatte nur verächtlich gegrunzt. "Das hilft auch nichts." versicherte er.

Er fragte sich, ob wohl Tante Petunia irgend etwas wüsste. Sie kannte Lilly am besten und würde wohl auch Auskunft geben. Der Gedanke, Petunia zu befragen, brachte tiefes Unbehagen. Harry seufzte.

Schließlich beschlossen sie, die anderen Ordensmitglieder nach und nach einzuweihen. "Ginny und Ron, Minerva, Arthur und Molly." sagte Remus. "Kingsley und Tonks." ergänzte Snape. "Gut." meinte Hermione. "Wir sollten ein Essen kochen." sie zeigte auf Harry und sich, "und dann die Bombe platzen lassen." Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Remus rot. Harry sah ihn fragend an. Er hörte Snape - ja was - kichern? Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, war es schon vorüber. Er schob das Geräusch auf einen Hörfehler. "Fein." sagte er. "Ich finde die Idee ganz gut." "Wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass Harry mit seinem Vater Kontakt aufnehmen sollte. Das ist unverfänglich, denn wenn James von der Verbindung weiß, was ich bezweifle, dann wird er denken, es sei ein Zufall." Harry nickte. "Und wenn er nichts davon weiß, heißt das, dass er ein Opfer des Plans ist und er könnte nach England zurück. Mit meinen Geschwistern, eventuell." Harry hatte seine Idee von einer großen Familie nicht aus dem Auge verloren.

* * *

Hermione und Harry rekrutierten Ginny und Ron für das festliche Essen. Sie scharwerkten in der Küche und schnatterten dabei lauthals. Ginny und Ron wollten natürlich wissen, weshalb plötzlich so üppig gekocht wurde, aber die beiden hielten darüber den Mund.

Statt dessen erzählten Kingsley und Tonks eine unglaubliche Geschichte. Die beiden sassen mit einer Flasche Muggelbier auf der Ofenbank und berichteten von ihrem letzten Einsatz.

"Stellt euch vor, die Muggel waren völlig renitent. Beinahe wären wir verprügelt worden. Kingsley hat die Spitze seines Zauberstabes eingebüßt. Der Muggel hat sie abgesägt!". Hermione grinste in sich hinein. Manchmal waren die Zauberer ziemlich kindisch. Dann hörte sie eine Bemerkung, die sie fast das Messer fallen ließ. "Und Snape, den gibt es überhaupt nicht!". erklärte Tonks mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Was!" fragte Harry, der es besser wusste. "Ja." erwiderte Kingsley. "Das haben wir herausgefunden!".

"Erzähl." forderte Ron den dunkelhäutigen Auroren auf. Das war mal eine Geschichte!

_Tonks und Kingsley hatten den Auftrag Spinners End zu überwachen. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Kadetten Homer Elwood und Jake Simpson hockten sie in einer extra dafür gemieteten Wohnung genau gegenüber von Snapes Haus. Sie langweilten sich sehr, denn es passierte in dieser Straße so gut wie nichts. Jeden Morgen kamen die Arbeiter aus dem Müllverbrennungswerk, um bei Metzger Lawrence Campbell zu frühstücken. Kinder, hauptsächlich von westindischen Einwanderern, gingen zur Schule und ein paar Hausfrauen schwatzten und kauften ein. Das Muggelleben schien ein gewisses Schema zu haben. Tonks kam schließlich auf die Idee, sich unter die Leute zu mischen. "Wir sollten uns auch so blaue Gewänder anziehen und einfach mit frühstücken. Sie werden uns für Arbeitsleute halten und wir können vielleicht irgendetwas aufschnappen." sagte sie. Homer und Jake lehnten dankend ab. Kingsley fand die Idee passabel._

_Sie transfigurierten ihre Roben in Blaumänner und ihre Hüte in gelbe Schutzhelme. Mit etwas Muggelgeld bewaffnet, betraten sie den Fleischerladen, der außerdem einen kleinen Imbiss beherbergte. Die Männer und wenigen Frauen tranken Tee oder Kaffee und aßen Bratkartoffeln mit Buletten. Die Ehefrau von Mr. Campbell bediente und unterhielt sich mit den Leuten. Tonks hörte unglaubliche Geschichten, aber keine davon war für ihre Zwecke brauchbar. Jedenfalls hatte sie die Namen Pamela Anderson oder Paris Hilton nie im Zusammenhang mit Snape oder gar dem dunklen Lord gehört. _

_Sie blieben, bis alle gegangen waren, um den Metzgermeister selbst zu befragen. Lawrence Campbell war ein Mann von knapp vierzig. Er hätte mit Severus Snape zur Grundschule gegangen sein können. Kingsley wandte sich an ihn und zeigte auf Snapes Haus. "Wohnt dort keiner mehr?" fragte er. "Wer will das wissen?" fragte Campbell zurück. "Ich." sagte Kingsley. "Suche ein Haus hier in der Nähe." ergänzte er auf gut Glück. "Ist nich' verkäuflich." murmelte der Metzger. "Aha." sagte Tonks. "Sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob da jemand wohnt." bohrte sie weiter. "Hier sieht vieles nicht' so aus." brummte Lawrence. _

_In dem Moment klingelte die Ladenglocke und eine kleine alte Lady trat ein. Sie trug ein schreiend buntes Kostüm und einen rosa Stockschirm, der Tonks irgendwie an Hagrid erinnerte. "Wie immer?" fragte Lawrence und die Dame nickte. "Ich hole Gehacktes für meine Katzen." erklärte sie völlig überflüssigerweise und strahlte Tonks und Kingsley an. "Ach, und Lawrence, mach mir doch bitte einen Tee und ein Sandwich.". Umständlich ließ sie sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. "Schlechtes Wetter heute." plauderte sie weiter. "Ach, ich heiße übrigens Rosabelle Matthews. Ich wohne seit 1926 hier." Das brachte Tonks Gehirn zum klingeln. "Sie kennen dann wohl alle hier?" fragte sie freundlich. "Oh ja." erwiderte Rosabelle. "Natürlich." _

"_Wir sind auf der Suche nach jemand." sagte Tonks eine Spur leiser. "Wie?" fragte Rosabelle laut. "Wir suchen Severus Snape!" donnerte Kingsley. Der Metzger hob den Kopf. "Oh." sagte Rosabelle. "Oh! Aber der ist doch gestorben, das arme kleine Ding. Er war erst - lassen sie mich nachdenken - 10 Jahre alt. Nicht wahr, Lawrence?" Lawrence nickte und brummte etwas Unverständliches. "Das kann aber nicht sein." stotterte Tonks. "Doch, ich zeige ihnen das Grab, junge Frau. Ich wollte sowieso noch auf den Friedhof." _

_Lawrence Campbell trat auf sie zu. "Wer sind sie?" zischte er Kingsley an. "Was wollen sie von Snape?". Kingsley hob entsetzt die Hände, er fühlte, dass hier etwas schief lief. Gehörig schief, sogar. "Du bist einer von denen?" flüsterte Lawrence. "Stimmt's?_"_ Kingsley spürte Panik aufsteigen. Er zog den Zauberstab. Das war verkehrt. Lawrence lachte grimmig. Er nahm das Elektromesser und ließ es aufheulen. "So nicht - Stöckchenschwinger." rief er zornig. Kingsley starrte erschrocken auf seinen Zauberstab, dem unversehens das obere Drittel fehlte. Da trat er den Rückzug an. Tonks sah ihn rennen und folgte ihm unverzüglich. An der Tür stieß sie mit einem Mann zusammen, der gerade eintreten wollte. Er war groß weißhaarig und trug einen riesigen Seesack._

_Lawrence legte das Messer hin und begrüßte den Neuankömmling. "Tobias!" rief er und wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. "Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wieso hast du nicht angerufen!". Aber das hörte Tonks nicht mehr._


	12. Kapitel 12 James

"Er lebt also." wiederholte Tobias Snape ungläubig. Lawrence nickte und goss einen weiteren Gin ein. Sie hatten den ganzen Sonntag vormittag im Haus in Spinners End gewerkelt und begossen nun das Ergebnis gründlich mit Guiness und Gin. "Oh Mann." sagte Tobias wohl zum fünfzehnten Mal. "Sie hat mich von A bis Z belogen und betrogen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wäre doch früher aus Südamerika zurückgekehrt! Wie bist du ihnen drauf gekommen?". Lawrence dachte nach. "Das war so: Sie zogen weg, als man behauptete, du wärest auf See geblieben. Das haben wir erstmal geglaubt. Dann war das Begräbnis. Severus sei gestorben, sagten sie uns, Autounfall - soweit ich mich erinnere. Ich war mit, das Grab ist hinten links auf dem Friedhof der St. Martins Church. Soweit schien alles klar. Eileen zog zu ihrem Bruder nach Dingsbums und wir hörten nie wieder von ihr. Allerdings" Lawrence nahm einen tiefen Schluck, "Allerdings klopfte eines Nachts - ungefähr fünf Jahre später - der Totgeglaubte an mein Fenster. Er pfiff, wie wir uns als Kinder immer verständigt hatten." Der Metzger schüttelte den Kopf. "Mann, ich habe mich vielleicht gegruselt!".

Tobias lauschte atemlos der Erzählung. "Ich öffnete nach einigem Zögern mein Fenster und schaute hinaus. Da stand er. Er trug diese komischen Klamotten, wie einer von der Kurrende würd' ich sagen." "Zauberer." flüsterte Tobias. "Ich habe nichts gegen Okkultismus, aber wenn es das eigene Kind betrifft. Ich hätte ihm was Besseres gewünscht." Campbell nickte. "Ich ließ eine Strickleiter hinunter, wie früher und er kletterte rauf. Er war ziemlich durch den Wind. Er erzählte wenig, aß viel und fragte viel. Ich riet ihm, sich beim Jugendamt zu melden. Ich wusste, dass die sich um solche Fälle kümmern. Immerhin war er ja unter Zwang nach _Bourton on the Water_ verzogen worden. Er erzählte mir vom Internat, wo er zur Schule ging. Das muss ja was gewesen sein! Mich würden keine zehn Pferde dahin bringen. Severus meinte, es sei ja gut und schön, dass er da viel lernen würde und so weiter, aber die Zauberer seien seiner Meinung nach völlig bekloppt. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit einige kennen gelernt und muss ihm da zustimmen. Erst Freitag, du warst ja dabei." Tobias schmunzelte, die Szene hatte wirklich etwas Urkomisches gehabt. "Hat er sich neulich mal gemeldet?" fragte er. "Er schreibt regelmäßig. Mit Eulen. Und er war den Sommer über hier. Frage mich nur, was er wohl sagen wird..." "Sagen, wozu?" Lawrence zögerte. "Ich habe aus Versehen seine Ratte erschossen. Konnte doch nicht wissen, dass es ein Haustier war. Erst als ich sie entsorgen wollte, hab' ich gesehen, dass sie _eine Pfote aus reinem Silber_ hatte." Tobias schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird auch das überleben." sagte er zuversichtlich. "Ich habe sie eingefrostet, damit er sie ordentlich begraben kann." gab Lawrence zu. "Aber mach dich drauf gefasst, dass er nicht mehr so klein und mickrig ist wie als Zehnjähriger." gab Lawrence noch zu bedenken.

----------

Harry und Hermione bemühten sich, nicht allzu laut aufzulachen, als sie Tonks' Geschichte hörten. "Du müsstest dich doch eigentlich mit Muggelbräuchen auskennen, Tonks." meinte Hermione besorgt. "Nee! Meine Mum hat mich immer von denen ferngehalten und Ted, nun ja, der war wohl froh, nix mit denen mehr zu tun zu haben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eigentlich auch seine Meinung, allerdings begann er darüber nachzudenken, ob es wohl klüger sei, in sich beiden Welten zurecht zu finden.

"_Jedenfalls, passten wir dann Miss Rosabelle auf dem Weg zum Friedhof ab." fuhr Tonks fort. "Sie war froh, jemand zum Schwatzen zu haben und sie zwang uns auch, ein paar schwere Gießkannen zu schleppen. Die Kirche hieß St. Martins und war recht klein. Der Friedhof war ziemlich verwildert, wohnen ja nicht mehr viele Engländer in der Gegend, wie Miss Rosabelle erklärte. Die anderen, wen sie genau meinte, konnten wir nicht erfahren, begruben ihre Toten irgendwo anders. Ganz hinten schließlich führte sie uns an ein kleines Grab mit einem Stein aus weißem Marmor. Und auf dem stand: "Unser Sonnenschein - Severus Snape - 10 Jahre." So. Und nun könnte ihr mir mal erklären, was das soll."_

Harry hielt es nun nicht mehr aus. Er setzte den Stapel Teller ab, den er gerade aus dem Schrank genommen hatte und prustete los. "Sonnen ! Schein! " schrie er und die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er konnte sich lange nicht beruhigen. Tonks verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr glaubt mir nicht." sagte sie mürrisch. "Doch! Doch!" prustete Harry. "Jedes - prust - Wort!"

Schließlich hatten sie das Essen fertig. Roastbeef, Yorkshire Pudding und Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne als Kompott. Hermione hatte ein paar extra feine Weinkelche aus einem der vielen Schränke organisiert und poliert. Harry und Ron hatten beim Silberbesteck ihr Bestes gegeben. "Wenn ich nur endlich wüsste, was hier los ist." knurrte Ron, aber Harry lächelte nur beschwichtigend. "Familienangelegenheiten." sagte er nur.

Dann sassen sie um den Tisch herum, erwartungsvoll und aufgeregt: Molly und Arthur, Ron und Ginny, Hermione und Harry, Tonks und Kingsley, Minerva und Remus. Hermione begann. "Ich muss euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie ist furchtbar kompliziert, deshalb die Kurzfassung zuerst. Mein Name ist Teresa Wilkes-Black und ich wurde im Alter von 1 Jahr entführt und später an eine Muggelfamilie zur Adoption gegeben. Mein Vater Regulus und meine Mutter Florence sind tot, mein Patenonkel Severus hat überlebt." damit setzte sie sich wieder. Die kleine Gesellschaft schwieg zunächst überrascht und dann sprachen alle durcheinander. "Aber Snape - der ist es doch - ist ein gesuchter Mörder." warf Minerva ein. "Ich erinnere mich tatsächlich, dass die drei bekannt dafür waren, eine etwas - nun ja - unkonventionelle Beziehung zu pflegen. Und das Florence mit dem Baby bei Severus wohnte und jedermann dachte, er sei der Vater." Remus schlug an sein Glas. "Stimmt alles. Aber da ist noch mehr. Bevor wir essen, schlage ich einen kleinen Trip in das hier stehende Denkarium vor. Bitte seid vorsichtig und macht euch auf einiges gefasst." Remus machte eine einladende Geste und die Ordensmitglieder versammelten sich um das Steingefäß.

Nachdenklich tauchten sie wieder auf. "Okay." sagte Kingsley. "Das leuchtet ein. Es zerstört zwar mein Weltbild" er goss sich einen Schluck Wein ein, "aber überraschen tut's mich nicht so sehr. Ich war immer skeptisch im Hinblick auf Albus' Methoden."

Minerva weinte in ihr Taschentuch. "Ich kann das nicht fassen. Er hat uns alle benutzt." murmelte sie. Remus stand auf. "Ich hole jetzt Snape." gab er bekannt. "Er ist hier?" fragte Tonks. "Ich denke..." dann hielt sie sich schnell den Mund zu.

Remus ging hinaus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. "Sonnenschein" murmelte Harry. "Wie?" fragte Minerva. "Ach nichts." Snape kam zögernd herein, er wusste nicht recht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. "Setz dich." sagte Minerva sachlich. Er tat es und spürte wie sich Verlegenheit mit Dankbarkeit mischte. Während sie aßen machte sie Severus mit den neuesten Aktivitäten der dunklen Termiten bekannt. "Der Zaubertrankmeister des dunklen Lords, also Semjon Vyskatow ist seit ein paar Tagen verschwunden. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, dass er den einzig Wahren zu sich bestellt." sagte er ironisch. "Lucius kann tatsächlich effektiv sein, wenn er nur will. Und wenn er was davon hat." fügte er als Nachgedanken hinzu. "Was fehlt denn dem lieben dunklen Lord?" fragte Hermione bissig. "Er muss das viele Schlangengift ausbalancieren." erklärte Severus unbekümmert. "Dazu braucht er ein wenig Aufbaumittel." "Ah." machte Remus.

"Vorher muss Mr. Potter junior hier, ein kleines Gedankenexperiment durchlaufen." Severus wies mit seinem Weinglas auf den jungen Mann, der atemlos zuhörte. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" protestierte er auch gleich. "Oh doch." erwiderte Hermione resolut. "Oh nein!" meuterte Harry. "Aber ja." sagte Remus, "Wir wollen doch irgendwann zum Ende kommen, meinst du nicht?". Remus hatte nämlich seit kurzem wieder Zukunftspläne, die unter anderem eine alte Wassermühle in der Nähe von Iron Bridge zum Inhalt hatten. Und einen Luchs.

--------

Harry wurde unter lautstarkem Protest in einen weichen Sessel gesetzt. Snape scheuchte alle neugierigen Zuschauer hinaus und befahl Hermione und Remus gut auf die Meute aufzupassen. Dann setzte er sich Harry gegenüber. "Das ist jetzt wirklich das allerletzte Mal, Potter." sagte er seufzend, hob seinen Zauberstab und rezitierte: "Legilimens!". Harry spürte wie Snape in seine Gedanken eindrang und widerstand der Versuchung Okklumentik anzuwenden. Snape kümmerte sich auch nicht um das Randgeschehen, dass Tante Magda, Tante Petunia, Vernon, Dudley und Professor Snape zum Inhalt hatte. Selbst der Lichtgestalt von Ginny gönnte er keinen Blick. Er nahm die rot glühende Verbindung mit James Potter auf. 'So ähnlich funktioniert ein Muggeltelefon.' erinnerte er sich an seine Grundschulzeit. Er hatte gemeinsam mit Lawrence mal eines auseinander genommen und dafür Stubenarrest für zwei Wochen erhalten.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder. "James, bist du da?" dachte er.

James Potter sass an seinem Schreibtisch als es passierte. Er hörte in seinem Kopf eine fremde Stimme! "James" tönte es wieder und er erkannte, dass die ein Kontaktversuch war. Er schnappte nach Luft und antwortete in Gedanken. "Ich bin hier!" Dann ging alles recht schnell. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf gab ihm wichtige Informationen. Sie erzählte, dass sie einem gewissen Snape gehörte, den er irgendwie gekannt hatte und dass er sich um seinen ältesten Sohn Harry sorgte. Und er solle mal die Sachen seiner Frau durchsuchen. Sicher würde er da etwas Wichtiges finden. Weiterhin verabredete sich die Stimme mit ihm für den folgenden Donnerstag acht Uhr morgens in der Lobby vom Hotel Chrisantema am Sonnenstrand. "Wie werde ich Sie erkennen?" fragte James, der immer noch nicht wusste, woher er diesen Snape kannte. Der wurde ein wenig ungehalten. "Ich sehe aus wie immer." knurrte er nämlich. "Lang, dünn, große Nase, lange Haare. Sonnenbrille." ergänzte er noch widerwillig. "Sei pünktlich Potter, ich warte nicht gern." Damit trennte er die Verbindung und James war wieder allein in seinem Kopf. Er stand mühsam auf und ging zum Waschbecken. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und seufzte. Von dem feschen jungen Gryffindor-Sucher war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Sein Haar zog sich immer mehr zurück, er hatte leichte Hängebacken und seine dicken Brillengläser ließen ihn immer traurig aussehen. Insgeheim dachte er, dass seine Frau schon lange mit einem bulgarischen Strand-Gigolo fremd ging.

Er wusch sich sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und beschloss, die Durchsuchung gleich zu beginnen. Seiner Sekretärin erzählte er etwas von einem Außentermin und er vergewisserte sich auch, dass Lilly tief in einem Experiment steckte.

Er apparierte nach Hause und setzte einen Alarmzauber, nur für den Fall. Dann schaute er sich in Lillys Zimmer um. Der Tresor war noch immer da. Erst einmal nahm er sich die Photoalben vor, die Lilly in ihrem Büro bunkerte. Er blätterte sie unschlüssig durch und fand schließlich tatsächlich ein Bild mit der Unterschrift 'Slughorn, Snape und ich bei einem Experiment im Zaubertrank-Bunker.' Der Snape auf der Fotografie war ihm schon bekannt, aber er konnte ihn nicht mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf zusammenbringen. Er steckte das Bild ein.

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete mit einem heimtückischen Zauberspruch den Safe.


	13. Kapitel 13 Der Stärkungstrank

Snape hasste es manchmal, wenn er recht behielt. Besonders in diesem Moment als er im Dolohowski Dworjez aus dem Kamin stieg. Auf einem abgenutzten Sofa, das wohl früher einmal prächtig gewesen war, sass Bellatrix Lestrange und feilte sich die Krallen. Sie grinste anzüglich und sagte mit rostiger Stimmer "Snape! Ich dachte, du sitzt." Er neigte leicht den Kopf und antwortete "Bellatrix! Ich dachte, du hättest ein Rendezvous mit einem Dementor gehabt!" Sie lachte kreischend und zeigte vielsagend auf die geschlossene Tür. "Dicke Luft." flüsterte sie beinahe lautlos. Snape grinste und klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah sich seinem dunklen Meister gegenüber. Voldemort sah furchtbar aus. Sein kahler Schädel schimmerte schmutzig-weiß, er trug einen Schlafrock aus grün-grauem Samt und er zitterte vor Kälte. Seine Wangen waren noch knochiger als sonst und irgendetwas schien an ihm zu fressen. Seine Unsterblichkeits-Experimente schienen nicht so zu laufen, wie geplant. Lucius Malfoy und der Rest der Lestrange-Bande standen um den Thron herum. Snape verbeugte sich tief und verschloss seine Gedankenwelt sorgfältig. Der Lord grüßte mit einer schlappen Handbewegung und kam sofort zur Sache. "Da ist das Labor, ich brauche meinen Stärkungstrank, los du hast vier Stunden Zeit. Eine Minute später und du bist ein toter Todesser." Er kicherte über seinen angeblichen Witz. Die Lestranges und Malfoy schnitten hinter ihm Grimassen. "Aber natürlich Mylord." sagte Snape ruhig und schritt an den Todessern vorbei in das Labor.

Drinnen begann er leise 'It's a long way to Tipperary' zu pfeifen. Aus seinem Ärmel holte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit dem Igelspeichel-Präparat, welches Lilly Potter einst begonnen, wieder verworfen und das er vollendet hatte. "So. Evans." brummte er vor sich hin. "Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was besser wirkt; Mutterliebe oder Igelspucke."

Er braute ruhig und ohne Hast, als der Stärkungstrank fertig war, gab er den Igelspeichel hinzu. Das Gebräu zischte und schäumte, dann beruhigte es sich wieder. Er prüfte Farbe, Konsistenz und Geruch und war sehr zufrieden. "Und nun noch eine Spezialität des Hauses." murmelte er. "Mungopisse und Imkerblut. Das wird das Schlangengift in den dunklen Lordes Venen auflösen und er wird nichts weiter sein als ein alter Mann, der kaum mehr seinen Zauberstab halten kann."

Er rieb sich die Hände und schaute auf die Uhr. "Wundervoll!" sagte er zu der Uhr. "Ich bin eine Viertelstunde zu früh fertig. Noch ein bisschen Dummschwatz und dann ab nach Burgas." Er füllte das Getränk in sieben große Kristallflaschen und goss den Rest in einen großen Becher. "Erst mal wird es besser, bevor es schlechter wird." sagte er zu sich selbst. "Und umgekehrt." fügte er im Hinblick auf sein eigenes Leben hinzu. Noch nie war er so zuversichtlich gewesen, wie eben in diesem Moment.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat wieder in den Thronsaal. Lucius sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er vermied es Malfoy anzusehen und reichte Voldemort den Becher. "Mylord." sagte er mit einem Unterton kindlicher Verehrung, "Bald wird es Euch besser gehen." Voldemort bleckte die Zähne und nahm einen Schluck. Alle warteten gespannt.

"Tatsächlich." sagte der dunkle Lord. "Viel besser als der Krempel von Semjon. Lasst uns feiern!". Malfoy verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Aber Rabastan ließ sofort Champagner heran schweben. "Auf unseren Lord und Meister." rief Rodolphos und schlug die Hacken zusammen. "Jawohl." bekräftigte Snape. "Auf eine glänzende Zukunft!". Sie tranken und schauten sich über die Gläser bedeutungsvoll an.

* * *

Severus bezog ein einfaches Zimmer im Hotel Chrisantema und legte sich auf das Bett. Er zappte gelangweilt durch das Fernsehprogramm und blieb dann bei den Nachrichten hängen. Erdbeben, Hungersnöte und Gewalt - das Übliche also. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Muggel konnten sich tatsächlich mühelos selbst ausrotten. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer dieser Irren auf den berühmten roten Knopf drückte. Ein Glück nur, dass sich der dunkle Lord nicht für Muggeltechnologie interessierte. Wenn sich dieser Irre mit den Muggel-Irren zusammentäte, wäre der Untergang der Menschheit, einschließlich aller magischer Geschöpfe eine Frage von Minuten. Er seufzte, stand auf und öffnete die Minibar. Wenigstens Schnaps konnten diese armen Tröpfe machen. Er leerte zuerst den Whisky, dann den Gin und goss schließlich die Cola in sich hinein. Das Gesöff war während seiner Kindheit ein seltenes Vergnügen gewesen, da sein Vater es für schädlich hielt. Später hatte er freiwillig darauf verzichtet, da man als Slytherin ja schlecht Muggelgetränke zu sich nehmen konnte. Und jetzt - jetzt behagte ihm der Geschmack nicht mehr.

Er trat an das Fenster und schaute auf die Terrasse, ein paar Touristen, vermutlich Russen, vergnügten sich am Pool. Nichts Auffälliges. Gut. Er versuchte wieder zu schlafen, was ihm nicht so gut gelang. Schließlich unterhielt er sich mit dem einzigen Buch, was in dem Hotelzimmer zu finden war. Die Apokalypse war auch irgendwie direkt sein Geschmack. Zu guter Letzt fielen ihm doch die Augen zu.

Lucius hatte sich gemeinsam mit Schwägerin und Schwager schnell aus dem unwirtlichen Russland verabschiedet. Das Wetter war ihm dort eindeutig zu kalt und die Menschen zu rau und das Essen zu - rustikal. Endlich sassen sie wieder gemeinsam im Patio seiner Villa und verzehrten süßes Gebäck und tranken Sherry. "Severus war einfach großartig." musste Bellatrix anerkennen. "Wie er den Alten eingewickelt hat..." Lucius lächelte stolz, immerhin waren Snapes Verstellkünste auch irgendwie sein Verdienst.

"Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen viel Stress haben." verkündete Rabastan besorgt, "Aber bald wird alles vorbei sein. Hast du schon ein paar fähige Künstler für die Premierensendung ausgewählt, Mogul?". Lucius spreizte sich wie ein Pfau. "Ab morgen laufen die ersten Castings." säuselte er. Er freute sich schon auf die Besetzungscouch. Das durfte natürlich niemand wissen, vor allem Narcissa nicht.

Dennoch waren noch etliche Hürden zu nehmen. Die endgültige Entfernung des dunklen Lords beispielsweise. Kein Spaziergang. Aber Abraxas Malfoy wäre stolz auf seinen Sohn. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal. Eventuell - nur eventuell - würde das Porträt im großen Saal von Malfoy Manor nie wieder 'Blindgänger' flüstern, wenn er vorbei schritt.

James Potter betrat nervös den Frühstücks-Salon des Hotels. Er suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Nur wenige Gäste tranken zu dieser frühen Stunde ihren Kaffee und nagten an Croissants oder Brötchen. Plötzlich erkannte er den Gesuchten. Selbstsicherheit vortäuschend schritt er voran und blieb neben dem Stuhl von Severus Snape stehen. Der hob seinen Kopf von seiner Zeitungslektüre und wies auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz. "Guten Morgen Mr. Potter." seine Stimme hörte sich an wie dunkle Kuvertüre. James setzte sich. Er hatte nicht mehr aufgehört, sich das Hirn zu zermartern, wer denn dieser Snape nun sei. Jetzt bekam er seine Antwort. Der Mann der ihm gegenüber sass, ähnelte jemand, den er als Schuljunge gekannt und gehasst hatte, so viel stand fest. Allerdings hatte sich einiges geändert. Sein Verhalten, seine Körpersprache und vor allem seine Stimme hatten sicher verändert. Souveränität. Das war das Wort. Kurz gesagt, alles was James Potter in seinem Erwachsenendasein fehlte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dies alles sei von Lilly aufgesaugt worden.

"Ich kenne Sie." sagte James demzufolge. "Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts." Snape nickte nur und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Das ist nicht unser Thema, Mr. Potter." Er sagte 'Mr. Potter' auf eine Art, als würde er diese Phrase jeden Tag zwanzigmal gebrauchen. James nickte und winkte der Kellnerin.

Kurz darauf hatte er einen starken Kaffee. "Ich habe Ihren Ratschlag befolgt und die Sachen meiner Frau durchgesehen. Es war ein tüchtiges Stück Arbeit, aber zum Glück kannte ich ein paar Tricks, die ich mit Sirius..." Snape unterbrach ihn. "Die Tricks von Mr. Black sind mir bekannt, kommen Sie zum Punkt." James seufzte. Gerne hätte er noch ein wenig über seine glückliche Kindheit geplaudert.

"Ich bin darauf gekommen, dass sie offenbar eine Intrige spinnt, durch die sie früher oder später Magieministerin von England zu werden gedenkt." fuhr er fort. "Mein Ältester, Harry, ist einer schlimmen Manipulation unterzogen worden und da gibt es noch diesen Voldemort und Dumbledore versuchte alles nach seinem Willen zu gestalten, weil er eine hochdotierte Wette mit eben diesem Voldemort laufen hatte...". Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Um Geld geht es auch?" fragte er ungläubig. "Oh ja. Millionen." erwiderte James. "Lilly ist die Alleinerbin von Dumbledore. Wenn er stirbt..." "Er ist tot, James." erklärte Snape ungewohnt sanft. "Oh." James fuhr sich fahrig durch das schüttere Haar. "Und Harry?".

Snape rührte in seiner Tasse. "Ist in Sicherheit. Bei Lupin." erläuterte er seufzend. "Was soll ich nun machen?" James wurde plötzlich klar, dass sein Leben sich soeben dramatisch änderte. "Schnappen Sie ihre Kinder. Packen Sie ein, was sie nicht missen möchten. Apparieren Sie nach England. Ottery St. Catchpole, Fuchsbau, Molly Weasley wird sich um Sie kümmern. Beeilen Sie sich. Ich wette, Evans weiß inzwischen, dass Sie an ihren Sachen waren. Verlieren Sie keine Minute!

Ich sehe Sie in England wieder." Snape warf ein Stück Pergament auf den Tisch und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

James nahm das Pergament und rannte vor die Tür. Snape hatte recht, Lilly würde ihn umbringen! Er apparierte in sein Heim und war erleichtert, dass dort noch alles war wie sonst. Schnell packte er Kindersachen, Spielzeug, Dokumente, Artefakte und das Denkarium in einen großen Seesack. Er minimierte ihn und vertraute ihn seiner Eule an. "Zu Molly Weasley!" trug er ihr auf. Dann apparierte er zur Grundschule für magischen Nachwuchs in Burgas.

Er stürmte in das flache Gebäude und sah sich suchend um. Glücklicherweise kam ihm eine Lehrerin entgegen. "Simon und Rachel Petroff!" bellte James ohne Einleitung. "Wo finde ich die beiden? Sie müssen sofort mit mir nach Hause kommen!" Die Lehrerin betrachtete ihn durch ihre aparte Brille. "Können Sie sich ausweisen?" fragte sie pikiert. James zückte seinen Pass. "Ah. Ja. Folgen Sie mir Herr Petroff." sie stöckelte voran und ließ ihn in einem kleinen Sekretariat warten. Kurz darauf kam sie mit seinen beiden Kindern zurück. James atmete erleichtert auf. "Kommt." befahl er kurz.

Sie gingen in das Empfangszimmer der Schule, das mit einem Apparier-Spot ausgerüstet war. "Ich werde Euch jetzt zu einer guten Freundin von uns bringen." erklärte James den verdutzten Kindern. "Molly Weasley wird sich ein bisschen um Euch kümmern." Mehr erklärte er nicht. Im nächsten Moment standen sie in der Weasley-Küche und schauten sich neugierig um.

Arthur und Molly waren von Tonks und Kingsley über die neueste Entwicklung informiert und reagierten mit Gelassenheit auf den Besucht. "Arthur, Molly - ich muss noch einmal zurück und Rusalka holen! Macht euch inzwischen bekannt." Er gab Simon eine freundschaftliche Kopfnuss und verschwand.

"Dann werden wir erst einmal ein paar Kekse essen." schlug Arthur vor.

* * *

James Potter materialisierte sich genau vor dem Eingang des Kindergartens, in dem seine jüngste Tochter ihre Wochentage verbrachte. Er kannte die Einrichtung nicht allzu gut, denn Lilly kümmerte sich darum. 'Sie kümmert sich eigentlich um alles.' dachte er reuevoll und betrat das Gebäude.

Er studierte den Lageplan am Eingang und begab sich in das Spielzimmer, in dem Rusalka gerade beim Malen war. "Komm, Kleines." sagte er und holte ihre Jacke, "Wir gehen ein Stück spazieren."

"Ihr geht nirgendwo hin." ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Lilly stand dort, den Zauberstab auf James' Augen gerichtet. James schaute entsetzt auf. Rusalka duckte sich unter den Zeichentisch, sie steckte entsetzt ihre Finger in den Mund. "Potter." sagte Lilly, "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mich übertölpeln kannst!" James hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als werde ihm der Kopf aufgerissen und kalte, frische Luft durchströme sein Gehirn. "Lilly - du hast mich die ganze Zeit ausgesaugt. Meine Magie, meinen Lebensmut, meinen Optimismus - du hast das alles aufgezehrt wie ein Blutegel!" schrie er verzweifelt und dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzstrahl. "Du hast mich verhext! Einen Zaubertrank hast du mir gegeben und mich von " er hielt inne und sah sein Leben wie einen Film vor sich ablaufen, "von Petunia weggelockt. Erst hast du ihr alles genommen - Lebensfreude, ihr Talent und ihre Schönheit und dann mich!". Lilly lachte nur. "Du hast geglaubt, es reicht, ein paar vertrottelte Teenager um sich zu scharen und das Vermögen des Vaters zu verprassen. Du Idiot! Du wärst doch niemals soweit gekommen ohne mich!" schrie sie ihn an. "Aber jetzt ist Schluss. Du hast recht, du bist ausgelaugt und fertig, James Potter! Ich brauche Dich nicht mehr!". Sie griff in ihre Tasche und warf ein kleines, rundes Ding nach ihm. Das Ding hatte acht Beine, sah aus wie ein Käfer oder eine Wanze und krallte sich an seiner Brust fest. 'Eine Herzinfarktmaschine!' durchfuhr es ihn und im selben Moment durchzuckte ein eisiger Schmerz seine Brust. James Potter versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten aber die Tischkante entglitt seinen Fingern und er stürzte zu Boden. Lilly nahm Rusalka am Arm und verschwand im selben Augenblick.

Als die Auroren mit dem Haftbefehl durch die Fenster brachen, fanden sie nur noch den ohnmächtigen James Potter und die Zeichentasche seiner kleinsten Tochter.


	14. Kapitel 14: Lucius' Casting

Glücklicherweise war einer der Auroren, ein gewisser Adolar Krum, Kadett und Spitzensportler, geistesgegenwärtig genug, um Wiederbelebungsversuche zu unternehmen. Er versuchte es zunächst mit einem Zaubertrank im Riechfläschchen, dann auf Muggelart mit einer heftigen Herzmassage.

Ein paar bange Augenblicke später schlug Potter die Augen auf und begann krächzend zu atmen. Der Kadett Krum fand am Hemd des Kranken die Herzinfarktmaschine und stellte das Beweismittel sicher. "St. Mungos, England." befahl er seinen Kameraden mit dumpfer Stimme und ging durch den Kamin voran.

Die Ärzte wussten nicht, wen sie vor sich hatten und Potter hielt klugerweise den Mund. Er bat nur darum, einen gewissen Arthur Weasley zu informieren, da dieser ein ferner Verwandter sei. Diesem Wunsche wurde stattgegeben.

Molly brachte inzwischen die beiden schüchternen Kinder dazu, etwas von sich selbst zu erzählen und sie zeigte ihnen sogar ein paar witzige Erfindungen der Zwillinge. Als der Ruf aus St. Mungos kam, wurde sie unruhig. Arthur verschwand kurz darauf im Kamin, nicht ohne Eine Eule an Harry und Remus zu senden. "Am besten, wir ziehen alle um in das Hauptquartier." entschied Molly keinen Moment zu früh, denn gerade als sie sich um den Kamin versammelten schellte die Glocke. Die Schiefertafel neben dem Eingang zeigte deutlich an, um wen es sich nur handeln konnte. "Schnell." drängte Molly und zu dritt verschwanden sie in einer glitzernden grünen Flamme.

Als sie aus dem Kamin im Hauptquartier stiegen, wurden sie von Remus Lupin und Hermione in Empfang genommen. "Da seid ihr ja." Das Mädchen freute sich aufrichtig, die Geschwister ihres besten Freundes kennenzulernen. Sie zeigte ihnen das Haus, vor allem die Bibliothek und den Ballsaal. "Wo ist Harry?" fragte Arthur flüsternd. "Er war noch nicht soweit. Er hat sich ein paar Minuten Auszeit erbeten. Die ganze Sache nimmt ihn emotional sehr mit. Ich hoffe" Remus schaute auf die große Wanduhr, "ich hoffe, zum Abendbrot ist er fit genug, um die beiden zu begrüßen."

* * *

James Potter schlug mühsam die Augen auf. Über seinem Kopf tanzte ein Sauerstoffballon und auf dem Nachttisch standen vier verschiedene Zaubertränke. "Uh" sagte er. "Das fasst es ziemlich gut zusammen." ertönte eine Stimme neben dem Bett. James drehte sich um und sah einen schwarzen Mann auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Er wurde von der Dunkelheit im Zimmer fast verschluckt. "Lumos." hauchte er und vergaß dabei, dass er gar keinen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte. "So wird das nichts, Potter." höhnte die Stimme und dann begannen ein paar Leuchter sanft zu glimmen. "So geht das." Es war wieder dieser Snape. "Hätte dumm ausgehen können." erklärte James heiser. "Nun weiß ich aber ganz bestimmt, dass sie Böses im Schilde führt. Sind die Kinder in Sicherheit?". Snape nahm umständlich ein weißes Taschentuch mit eingesticktem Slytherin-Wappen aus der Tasche und schneuzte sich geräuschvoll. "Ja. Die Weasleys waren zur Abwechslung einmal clever und brachten die zwei in das Haus Black, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

"Das kennst du ja viel besser als ich." erwiderte James giftig. Dann hielt er inne. "Wieso habe ich das jetzt gesagt?" murmelte er verwirrt. "Weil es stimmt, Potter. Du erinnerst dich langsam. Sie hat dich nicht mehr im Griff. Wir sollten dich schleu­nigst hier raus bringen und sie in dem Glauben lassen, du seist tot. Wo könnte sie mit der Kleinen hin sein?". James dachte nach. "Sie kennt nicht so viele Leute, die sie aufsuchen könnte, ohne dass sie auffliegt. Sie ist in England?" Snape nickte. "Sie wurde gesehen und sie hat versucht in den Fuchsbau einzudringen. Der ist aber gesichert wie Fort Knox. Zwillinge." fügte er erklärend hinzu. James konnte zwar mit dem Ausdruck Fort Knox nichts anfangen, aber er verstand das Prinzip. Er dachte nach. Wer würde alles für Lilly tun und sie nicht ausliefern oder anzeigen?

"Slughorn!" riefen plötzlich beide zugleich. "Zieh dich an, Potter. Wir gehen in das Hauptquartier. Wir brauchen Verstärkung und einen Plan. Einen verdammt guten Plan." bellte Snape und aktivierte das Flohsystem.

James war kurz danach an seiner Seite. Er war zwar noch wacklig auf den Beinen, aber - so sagte er sich - er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Im Haus am Grimmauldplace konnte er sich ja gleich wieder hinlegen. "Komm." flüsterte Snape und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin.

Harry Potter hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich dann unter seine Bettdecke verkrochen. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Geschwister inzwischen angekommen waren. Er wusste auch, dass sein Vater, den er noch vor wenigen Wochen vergöttert hatte, vom St. Mungos in das Hauptquartier gebracht worden war. Er wollte sie aber alle nicht sehen. Nicht.

Zu viel war in den letzten 48 Stunden über ihn hereingebrochen. Sein Weltbild war erschüttert worden, Dumbledore vom Sockel gestürzt, seine Eltern waren bedeutungslos geworden und seine Freunde musste er sich erst wieder neu ordnen. _ I had to rearrange their faces and give them all another name _Das hatte er Remus einmal unter der Dusche singen hören. Diese paar Worte gingen ihm seit dem Morgen im Kopf herum. Die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben war zur Zeit - Snape. Der meistgehasste fetthaarige Mistkerl aus den Kerkern war der Fels in seiner Brandung. Das stank Harry gründlich. So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt.

Er schniefte verächtlich. Er war auch jetzt nicht mehr der Retter der Zauberwelt oder der Junge, der lebt - nein! Er war ein ganz normaler Sohn von zwei Kriminellen und hatte zwar Geschwister, aber die waren ihm völlig fremd. Und jetzt konnte er nicht mehr unter die Leute gehen, weil seine rot geweinten Augen nie wieder normal aussehen würden. Er starrte auf einen kleinen Haufen Taschentücher. ' Pfui! ' dachte er. 'Alles schleimig. ' Er verfluchte nacheinander Dumbledore, Voldemort und alle, die er flüchtig oder näher kannte. 'Ich hätte bei Tante Petunia bleiben sollen und eine Lehre als Bankkaufmann anfangen sollen. Oder Holzfäller. Irgendwas. Ich sollte die Zauberwelt so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Sollen die doch sehen...' Diese Idee fand er unglaublich gut. Sie beruhigte ihn sogar.

Dann dachte er an Ron und Hermione, an Ginny, an Luna und Neville. Er seufzte. Natürlich würde er durchhalten. Wieder einmal. Er warf sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er dachte in diesem Moment an Hagrid und einen seiner Sprüche. 'Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat - alter Muggelspruch.' es war als hörte er den Halbriesen vor sich hin grummeln. Harry lächelte. Dann schlief er schließlich ein.

* * *

Snape führte James in ein freies Schlafzimmer und ließ Kreacher das Bett bereiten. Er gab dem Patienten ein paar Zaubertränke für sein Wohlbefinden und einen leichten Schlaftrank. "Du wirst erst einmal pennen." erklärte er auf seine schnörkellose Art. "Heute abend werden wir dich unter großem Hallo, da bin ich mir sicher, den anderen Ordensmitgliedern vorstellen. Zuvor würde ich mir gerne deine Denkblockaden ansehen. Ach - und Lupin wird dich natürlich auch sehen wollen. Der kleine Werwolf ist - wie du sicherlich weißt - sehr sentimental."

Potter schniefte gekränkt. "Er ist nicht sentimental, er ist der beste Freund, den ich neben Sirius hatte." gab er zurück. "Du solltest nicht so über ihn reden." Snape winkte ab. "Das ist er von mir inzwischen gewöhnt. Er mag das sogar, glaube ich." James zählte eins und eins zusammen. "Remus und du?" fragte er ungläubig. "Nach dem Krieg vielleicht." antwortete Snape ausweichend. "So lange würde ich nicht warten. Wer weiß, wie wir nach dem Krieg aussehen." erwiderte James schulterzuckend. Snape schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Kann schon sein." murmelte er und schwebte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Snape ging wie immer, wenn er nachdenken musste, erst mal in die Bibliothek. Er hatte sich ein paar Bücher zurechtgelegt, die Zaubertränke beschrieben, die er demnächst gut gebrauchen konnte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass im großen Ohrensessel nahe am Kamin bereits jemand sass. Dieser Jemand war ungefähr zehn Jahre alt und trug eine absurde rosafarbene Latzhose mit Blümchen darauf und hatte langes lockiges Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Gerade als er sich streckte, um einen weiteren wichtigen Band herunter zu holen, zupfte ihn jemand an der Robe. Snape drehte sich gereizt um, sah aber nicht gleich, wer es sein könne.

"Wenn du schon dabei bist, Onkel, kannst du mir das blaue Buch runtergeben?" fragte ein dünnes Stimmchen. Snape schaute nach unten und blickte in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen. 'Offenbar steht auf meinem Rücken Magnet für Potter-Kinder' dachte er grimmig. "Was für eins?" hörte er sich selbst zu seiner Überraschung sagen. "Die zehn besten Zaubertränke?". Das Mädchen nickte eifrig. "Viereinhalb habe ich schon gemacht." erzählte sie aufgeregt. "Vier- ein -halb?" intonierte Snape und versuchte streng zu klingen. Die Kleine schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. "Einer ist mir übergekocht." gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Hm." meinte Snape. Er gab ihr schnell das Buch, um das Kind loszuwerden. Das war eine Fehleinschätzung. "Kannst du auch welche?" fragte sie neugierig und ihre kleinen Finger, deren Nägel in einem scheußlichen moosgrün lackiert waren, glitten gierig über das Rezept. "Welche was?" knurrte Snape abwesend. "Zaubertränke!" sagte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton, als ob sie alle Erwachsenen, und ihn speziell, für totale Trottel hielt. Snape schloss seufzend sein Buch und wandte sich ihr zu. "Zufällig bin ich Zaubertrankmeister des höchsten Grades." sagte er giftig. "Dann kannst du mir zufällig auch erklären, was ich mit dem fünften Trank falsch gemacht habe?" antwortete die kleine Kröte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Snape rang um Fassung und antwortete kurz aber bestimmt. "Klar."

Als Harry Potter, der endlich aufgestanden war und eine Runde durch das Haus drehte, bot sich ihm in der Bibliothek ein seltsames Bild. Snape stand an einem der Tische und beugte sich über ein Buch, neben ihm - auf dem Tisch - kniete ein kleines Mädchen in einer absurd-rosa Latzhose und beugte sich ebenfalls über den Band. Die beiden waren in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft und Harry hörte die Kleine sagen "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Onkel Snape. Keine Veilchenwurzeln?". Harry schloss leise die Tür und lehnt sich schwer atmend dagegen. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht einordnen, dass ihn gerade durchfloss, aber er ahnte, dass nun endgültig alles anders würde als vorher. Er machte sich auf, Ron und Hermione zu finden und betete zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass die nicht gerade irgendwo am Knutschen waren.

* * *

Petunia Dursley arrangierte ein paar Blumen in eine Vase und summte dabei einen längst vergessenen Schlager. Sie guckte in die Luft und versuchte sich an den Text zu erinnern. _"We've been meeting here so long I guess what we done, oh was wrong Please darlin', don't you cry Let's just kiss and say goodbye" _sang sie leise. Als junges Ding hatte sie eines Tages diese Platte immer und immer wieder aufgelegt. Irgend etwas war geschehen. 'Liebeskummer. Nehme ich an.' dachte sie und machte sich wieder an ihren Haushalt.

Sie hatte solche Phasen öfter. Manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie verwundert innehielt und sich fragte, wie sie an diesen schrecklichen Mann gekommen war. Sie wusste es nicht. Immer wenn Paare erzählten, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, wusste sie nichts zu erzählen. Sie tat das dann immer als Unsinn ab und ging zur Tagesordnung über. Dennoch...

Als sie zur Uhr blickte, erkannte sie, dass sie noch unendlich viel Zeit hatte. Dudley würde nicht vor vier da sein und Vernon war mit seinem Boss zu einem Termin in Aberystwyth in Wales. Ausgerechnet! Sie öffnete eine Schublade in ihrer teueren Schrankwand und kramte die Photoalben hervor. Während sie blätterte, schnaufte die Espressomaschine, die ihnen Tante Magda zum 15. Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte, Petunia hatte den starken schwarzen Kaffee liebgewonnen. Sie schaute auf die Bilder und versuchte, ihre Geschichte und die Vernons nachzuvollziehen. Auf einem Bild, das wohl in den Sommerferien geschossen worden war, sah man Lilly und diesen Peter zusammen mit Petunia und einem anderen jungen Mann. Der Name fiel ihr nicht gleich ein, doch sie vermutete, dass es James war. Dieser James, der Lilly geheiratet hatte. Petunia hatte in diesem Jahr die kaufmännische Schule begonnen und lebte auch in einem Internat. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Vernon. Sie stand auf und schenkte sich einen Espresso ein.

Auf dem nächsten Bild war eine Feiergesellschaft zu sehen. Die Silberhochzeit ihrer Eltern. Dieser James sass neben ihr an der Festtafel. Lilly sass ein paar Plätze entfernt und schien zu schmollen. Wieso sass ihr Verlobter nicht neben ihr? Und wo war Vernon? Endlich - auf einem Urlaubsfoto sah sie Vernon zum ersten Mal. Er trug einen affigen Anzug und lange Koteletten. Sie stand daneben und lächelte verklemmt. Dann folgten jede Menge Schnappschüsse mit Vernon darauf und schließlich ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Sie studierte ihr eigenes Gesicht. Für eine Braut sah sie sehr verbittert aus. Und irgendwie total verändert. Unattraktiv im Gegensatz zu den Fotos vom Sommer. Sie schlug das Album seufzend zu. Zeit, Dudley das Essen zu machen. Resolut stand sie auf und ging in die Küche.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stand in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte konzentriert auf eine riesige Zeichnung, die er an die Wand geheftet hatte. Zahlreiche arithmantische Formeln, mystische Zeichen und einige Skizzen übersäten das Pergament. Hin und wieder verbesserte er etwas und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück, um das Gesamtwerk zu betrachten. "Grandios." murmelte er. Da schellte die Glocke an der Eingangstür.

Narcissa steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. "Lucius, da ist ein junger Mann für das Ca-" "sting." vervollständigte Lucius abwesend. Er begab sich in den kleinen Raum, der dafür vorgesehen war und traf dort bereits Mulciber, Bellatrix und Goyle an. Er nickte seinen Kameraden kurz zu und setzte sich. Sie starrten erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

Diese öffnete sich und herein kam ein junger Mann mit Dreadlocks und einem breiten Grinsen. "Hello." sagte er beschwingt. Lucius nickte gnädig. "Erzählen Sie uns einfach, warum Sie diesen Job möchten." sagte er. "Haben Sie Erfahrung mit der Moderation?".

Der junge Mann nickte. "Ich habe viele Jahre als Quidditch-Kommentator gearbeitete." erzählte er eifrig. Bellatrix musterte verstohlen den neongrünen Anzug des Jungen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er darunter aussah. Der kaffeebraune Junge gefiel ihr irgendwie. "Mein Name ist Lee Jordan. Sie erinnern sich vielleicht -ihr Sohn, Draco war doch der Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft." Lucius erinnerte sich. "Ja, tatsächlich. Nun - was können Sie noch?" Lee grinste noch breiter. "Ich kann singen, tanzen und jonglieren. Ich möchte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn das Zauberfernsehen aus der Taufe gehoben wird. Die Show -" hier machte er eine Art Pirouette, "ist mein Leben, Sir, Madam. Und ich habe seit meiner Schulentlassung als Gehilfe bei der BBC gearbeitet." Das es in der Kantine gewesen war, verschwieg Lee wohlweislich. "Verstehe." sagte Mulciber. "Das könnte von Nutzen sein. Wie stellen Sie sich die Eröffnungsgala vor?". Bellatrix und die Männer lehnten sich aufmerksam nach vorne. Lee begann zu erzählen.

"Und dann brauchen wir Feuerwerk." sagte er, "Jede Menge. Die Weasley Brothers stehen sicherlich gern zur Verfügung..."

"Danke." sagte Lucius. "Das genügt. Sie hören von uns." Lee stand unschlüssig im Raum. "Habe ich den Job?" fragte er schüchtern. Lucius starrte ihn kalt an. "Keine Gryffindor-Witze." sagte er akzentuiert. "Dann können wir darüber reden." Lee lächelte wieder. "Dann - Hufflepuff-Witze?" fragte er. Lucius nickte. "Das wird die Zeit bringen." sagte er. "Womöglich kann man in Zukunft sogar Harry-Potter-Witze erzählen." erklärte er. Lee grinste. "Harry Potter kommt zum Arzt..." begann er. "Genug!" fuhr Bellatrix dazwischen. "Sie bekommen eine Eule, sobald die Show - avisiert ist." Dann entließ sie den Kandidaten mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. Lee verschwand unverzüglich.

Sie sahen sich an. Bellatrix seufzte. "Das hatte ich mir leichter vorgestellt." bekannte sie. "Wir haben ja noch nicht alles gesehen. Heute abend geht es weiter." meinte er zuversichtlich. "Was steht auf dem Programm?" fragte Mulciber beklommen. "Glücksrad, Popstars, American Idol, Dr. House und Die Millionenshow." rezitierte Goyle das Programm. "Ich hoffe, jemand hat an die Chips gedacht."

* * *

Endlich war die Abendbrotzeit gekommen. Erwartungsvoll sassen Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, Arthur und Molly, Ginny, Hermione und Ron, Severus und Remus am Tisch. "Ich bin total gespannt." flüsterte Ron nervös. Dann kam Harry. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, ohne die anderen anzusehen. Severus stand auf und holte James und die Kinder. Rachel sah sich kurz um und wählte den Platz neben Snape. Remus kicherte in seine hohle Hand. "Guten Abend." sagte James ruhig. "Ich denke, ich habe euch Einiges zu erklären." "Kann man wohl sagen." murmelte Kingsley. "Ich werde das auch tun - so gut ich es eben kann." erwiderte James. Dann entstand eine feierlich-erwartungsvolle Stille, die unterbrochen wurde mit den Worten: "Kannst du mir mal das Fleisch schneiden, Onkel Snape?". Die kleine Gesellschaft konnte ihr Feixen nicht sehr gut verbergen. Severus tat einfach als sei das sein tägliches Geschäft und fertigte mundgerechte Häppchen.

James erläuterte dem Phönixorden alles, woran er sich erinnerte. Er kam auch auf Petunia zu sprechen, worauf Harry zusammenzuckte. "Sie ist nicht schlecht." meinte James, "Sie war ein sehr ambitioniertes Mädchen. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt, wir wollten sogar zusammen durchbrennen. Wie alles andere dann kam, kann ich nicht sagen. Plötzlich stand ich mit Lilly vor dem Traualtar und meinte, dies sei mein freier Wille." Schweigen entstand. Harry schüttelte empört den Kopf. "Petunia ist eine frustrierte Ziege. Sie hat mich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck." stellte er noch einmal klar. "Das kann aber doch nicht immer so gewesen sein." vermutete Lupin. "Schließlich warst du noch ein Baby, als sie dich aufgenommen hat. Sie muss dich gefüttert und gewickelt haben. Irgendwie passt hier auch etwas nicht zusammen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann mich nicht erinnern. Meine erste Erinnerung ist mit vier oder so, da schob sie mich bereits weg von sich. Und Vernon hat mich niemals beachtet, außer wenn er mich anbrüllte. Dudley war die echte Pest." Kingsley schrieb das alles auf. Er wollte sich ein vollständiges Bild machen. Vielleicht konnte man mit Petunia etwas anfangen. Vielleicht wusste sie etwas Wichtiges und hatte es nur verdrängt.

Snape stand plötzlich auf. "Wir müssen uns um Slughorn kümmern." sagte er. "Die Zeit läuft uns weg. Die Termiten werden bald zuschlagen wollen." verkündete er noch mit einem düsteren Unterton. Kingsley, Arthur, Remus und Tonks schlossen sich ihm an. Die Kinder und James blieben mit Minerva und Molly im Haus, um Eventualitäten vorzubeugen. Die Fünf apparierten an den Rand des Ortes, wo Slughorn angeblich lebte. Harry hatte ihnen so gut es ging eine Skizze aufgezeichnet. Langsam schlichen sie sich an.

Slughorns Domizil hatte sich nicht verändert. Von außen war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. In der Ferne bellte ein Hund, andere antworteten. Dann herrschte wieder Stille. "Brennt Licht?" flüsterte Lupin heiser. "Nichts." antwortete Kingsley. Er schickte Tonks und Arthur an die Rückseite des Hauses. Sie stiegen über ein Nebengrundstück in den Garten ein. Tonks schaffte es, nicht die Regentonne umzuwerfen und so gelangten sie an das große Fenster des Wohnzimmers. Auch dort regte sich nichts. Sie duckten sich hinter einem großen Hortensienbusch und warteten.

Vorn schlichen sich Kingsley, Remus und Severus näher. Die Nacht war inzwischen tintenblau und der Mond war von einigen Wolken völlig verdeckt. "Gut." flüsterte Snape. "Dann müssen wir eben näher ran. Wartet hier, bis ich euch ein Zeichen gebe." Dann verwandelte er sich in den Luchs und schlich geduckt bis an den Zaun. Mit einem leichtfüßigen Sprung überquerte er das Hindernis und schlich weiter durch den Vorgarten. Seine Raubkatzenaugen konnten in der Dunkelheit sehr gut sehen, er roch auch, dass dort vor weniger als zwei Stunden jemand entlang gegangen war. Eine Frau mit Kind. Fast hätte er bestätigend genickt. Er versteckte sich in einer Rabatte und beobachtete. Im Haus regte sich nichts.

Snape sprang auf die Fensterbank und schaute in das Wohnzimmer. Dort war es dunkel, aber er konnte erkennen, dass dort jemand Tee getrunken hatte. Er schnüffelte. Der Tee war fast noch warm. Er sprang wieder herunter und lief die Fensterfront ab. Irgendwo musste der Idiot Slughorn doch ein Fenster offen haben! Schließlich entdeckte er es. Ein Kellerfenster - wieder einmal. Flink schob er sich hindurch. Drinnen war es noch finsterer. Es roch nach halbfaulen Kartoffeln und Mäusedreck. Snape nieste leise. Er fand eine Holztreppe und schlich nach oben. Er prüfte regelmäßig, ob irgendwelche Schutzzauber oder Bannflüche in der Luft lagen. Aber es war nichts. Horace Slughorn war zwar über-ängstlich aber auch über-dämlich.

Im Erdgeschoss standen ein paar Sitzmöbel, Kleider- und Schirmständer und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem Dutzende Zeitschriften lagen. Es wirkte wie ein Warteraum eines Arztes. Vielleicht quacksalberte der Tränkebrauer ja in seiner Freizeit. Eine Tür führte in den Wintergarten und eine mit flauschigem Teppich belegte Treppe führte in den Wohnbereich. Vorsichtig, eine Tatze immer in der Luft, um besser fliehen zu können, machte sich Snape an den Aufstieg. Immer wieder roch und tastete er sorgsam, aber es regte sich tatsächlich nichts. Er prüfte, ob eine Apparation hinaus möglich sei und freute sich diebisch, dass auch diese Möglichkeit gegeben war. Slughorn war sicherheitstechnisch ein Trottel. Da fing sein Auge ein seltsames Blinken über der Tür auf. Eine Muggel-Alarmanlage! Wäre Snape nicht gerade ein Luchs gewesen, hätte er wohl schallend gelacht.

Glücklicherweise pflegen Luchse nicht zu lachen. Er kroch auf dem Bauch zu dem blinkenden Ding und überlegte. Als kleiner Junge hatte er zusammen mit Lawrence öfter Gangsterfilme gesehen. Da wurden Alarmanlagen immer mit Rasierschaum außer Gefecht gesetzt. Snape verwandelte sich zurück und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Sorgsam verwandelte er ein paar Teppichflusen in eine Schaumspraydose. Vom Boden aus zielte er auf die Anlage und nebelte sie ordentlich ein. Es zischte kurz, dann hörte das Licht auf zu blinken. Snape wartete atemlos aber nichts geschah. Er richtete sich auf und untersuchte das seltsame Ding. Dann schnaubte er verächtlich durch die Nase. Die Alarmanlage war nur eine Attrappe! Selbst die Werbung "Schrecken Sie Diebe ab! Sieht aus wie echt!" klebte noch daran. "Zauberer sind zu groß geratene Kinder." murmelte Snape wieder einmal. Er beseitigte alle Spuren und machte sich auf die Suche nach Rusalka und Lilly.

Ein lautes Schnarchen belehrte ihn, dass in dem Zimmer nebenan Horace Slughorn den Schlaf der mehr oder weniger Gerechten schlief. Vorsichtig schaute er in das andere Zimmer, das wohl das Schlafzimmer des Squires war. Im großen Himmelbett ruhte tatsächlich Lilly Potter in ihrer ganzen rothaarigen Pracht. Sie schlief fest und ruhig, als wäre sie eben mal bei ihrem Lieblingslehrer zu Besuch. 'Verdammte Hexe' dachte Snape und wandte sich der kleinen Couch zu, auf der Rusalka schlief. Sie hatte einen Teddybär fest an sich gepresst und einige Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer weißen Stirn. Snape überlegte diesmal nicht allzu lange, sondern packte einfach Kind und Bär und apparierte vor das Tor von Grimmauldplace Nummer 12. Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry Potter höchstselbst zog beide in das Haus. "Große Klasse, Snape." sagte er sogar. Das Kind war nicht einmal aufgewacht. Sie brachten die Kleine flugs zu James, Snape schickte schnell einen Patronus zu Remus und den anderen.

"Uff." sagte er dann. "Ab jetzt wird es gefährlich. Lilly wird sicherlich fuchsteufelswild. Ich tippe darauf, dass sie demnächst Petunia einen Besuch abstattet. Wir müssen einen Helfer einschleusen. Mach dir Gedanken, Potter. Und gebt mir um Himmelswillen endlich einen Whisky!".


	15. Kapitel 15 Weasleys Scherzwasser

"Hast du dir die Hände gewaschen, Tom?" eine grässliche hohe Stimme drang an sein Ohr. "Herzeigen!" Lord Voldemort erwachte schweißgebadet. Wieder einmal hatte er vom Waisenhaus geträumt. In der Ferne hörte er die Glocken der orthodoxen Kirche. "Die Glocken!" flüsterte er heiser und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das war eines seiner Lieblingsgedichte von einem amerikanischen Muggelautor. Von ihm hatte er in frühester Jugend grausame Dinge gelernt. Diese Lektüre hatte seine Lordwerdung mehr vorangetrieben als ganz Hogwarts!

Er lag in der Dunkelheit und rezitierte mit müder, rasselnder Stimme:

"_Die Sturmglocken hört, aus Erz, aus Erz!_

_Wie zittert dabei das Menschenherz._

_Von eisernen Fäusten gepackt,_

_Sausen sie aufwärts, scheuen_

_Wie wilde Rosse und schreien,_

_Und schreien und schreien und schreien_

_Einen gellenden Chor_

_Der Nacht ins Ohr"_

Er lauschte wieder in die Nacht. Dann tastete er auf seinem Nachttisch nach der Flasche mit dem Stärkungstrank. Es war die Flasche Nummer 7. Severus hatte sie durchnummeriert und ihn darauf hingewiesen, sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu trinken. Die Flasche war fast leer. Der verdammte Giftmischer würde noch heute bei ihm antanzen müssen. Er freute sich auf eine gute Runde Cruciatus, denn sein Lakai sollte schon von selbst darauf kommen, dass der dunkle Lord neuen Trank brauchte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und dann noch einen. Leer! Er fühlte sich aber schon viel viel besser.

Er sprach wieder leise vor sich hin:

"_Oh, wie erschauert unsere Seele,_

_Wenn sie so hoffnungslos gramvoll tönen,_

_Wenn jeder Laut ihrer rostigen Kehle_

_Ein Stöhnen!_

_Und im Turm allein_

_Jene knöcherne Sippe,_

_Jene fahlen Gerippe,_

_Allein, allein,_

_Es sind nicht Männer, nicht Weiber,_

_Nicht Tier- und nicht Menschenleiber,_

_Es ist Gebein!"_

Er grinste dämonisch. 'Zeit für eine neue Aktion.' dachte er. 'Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal wieder in Hogsmeade sehen lassen. Oh ja! Honeydukes anzünden! Wie wird der kleine Potter greinen, wenn der Vorrat an Schokofröschen zu Ende geht!' Er lächelte selig.

Und brummte wieder vor sich hin:

"_Auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und ab,_

_Und er winkt, und er winkt, und er winkt_

_In das Grab, in das Grab, in das Grab._

_Und er tanzt und jubelt und streut_

_Weithin, weit, weit, weit, weit –_

_Das klagende, verzagende Geläut."_

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wohlig-warm und kuschelte sich wieder in sein Bett. Vergessen waren die Albträume, das Muggelgeschwätz, die ständigen Demütigungen durch den Phönix-Orden. Bald -

Er läutete nach der Nachtwache. Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange traten geräuschlos ein. "Lumos minimus!" sagte Rabastan und ein kleines Nachtlicht erglomm. "Der Giftmischer soll kommen." krächzte Voldemort. "Mein Trank ist zur Neige gegangen!"

Rabastan beugte den Kopf und fragte: "Die Flasche Nummer Sieben?" "Zur Neige!" zischte Voldemort. "Also auch die Flasche Nummer Sieben! Was macht das für einen Unterschied?".

Rabastan lächelte. "Alle Unterschiede der Welt, Mylord." antwortete er. Dann zogen er und sein Bruder die Zauberstäbe. Voldemort schaute sie verwirrt an. Er griff nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab, deutete auf Rabastan und schrie mit ungewöhnlich hoher, nervöser Stimme: "Avada Kedavra! Stirb Verräter!". Rabastan lächelte ungerührt weiter. Der dunkle Lord sah mit wachsender Verwunderung und größtem Missfallen, wie aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes eine große, wunderschöne Sonnenblume wuchs. "Was zum Teufel!" murmelte er enttäuscht.

Rabastan begann zu sprechen. Der dunkle Lord hörte erst nicht richtig zu, dann glaubte er, er höre nicht recht. "Im Namen des Wizengamot der britischen Zauberergemeinde führe ich hiermit eine Bürgerverhaftung durch. Tom Riddle, Sie sind verhaftet." "Hä?" fragte Riddle und sah dabei ziemlich dämlich aus. "Der Bürger ist berechtigt, Verhaftungen durchzuführen, wenn dadurch Schaden von der Gemeinschaft abgewandt und Verbrechen verhindert werden. Paragraph 92ff." ergänzte Rodolphus seinen Bruder. Er sprach einen Fesselspruch und packte den dunklen Lord und warf ihn über seine Schulter. Voldemort versuchte Magie anzuwenden, aber er spürte plötzlich, dass nichts davon mehr in ihm war. Der Igelspeicheltrank hatte seine Wirkung vollendet, das Schlangengift hatte reagiert und die Magie aufgefressen. Voldemort war seinem eigenen Unsterblichkeitswahn zum Opfer gefallen.

* * *

Während der dunkle Lord so unspektakulär abserviert wurde, sass im schönen Prag eine Dame in einem Café. Sie war nicht mehr besonders jung, aber sie hatte sich magisch liften lassen. Sie trug teure Kleidung und einen ausladenden Hut mit Schleier. Vor ihr stand ein Kännchen Mokka und eines dieser unsagbar süßen Tortenstückchen, für die das Café berühmt war. Ihr gegenüber sass ein junger, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit Rastalocken und einem schreiend neongrünen Anzug. Der Neon-Mann trank ein großes Glas Schwarzbier. Die Dame lächelte verschwörerisch. "Mr. Jordan, erzählen Sie mir doch etwas mehr von sich. Schließlich muss ich doch wissen, wen ich da promote." flötete Bellatrix, denn niemand anders war es. Lee grinste sein schneeweißes Grinsen. Er hatte sich zwischen den Vorderzähnen einen Brillanten einsetzen lassen, den er nun zu gerne zeigte.

"Ich stamme aus einer zwar armen, aber reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie. Meine Mama stammt aus Haiti. Mein Dad Philomenus Jordan war ziemlich berühmt als Privatdetektiv. Er brachte es fertig, das verschollene Buch der siebzehn blutigen Flüche wiederzubeschaffen." "Ah." machte Bellatrix, der das gar nichts sagte. Lee flunkerte munter weiter. "Ich absolvierte Hogwarts mit mäßigem Erfolg, konnte aber dann sofort in das Medienwesen einsteigen. Ich bekam einen Praktikumsplatz beim 'Propheten' und dann versuchte ich mich in der Muggelwelt. Sehr interessant, trotz allem."

Lee hatte beim Propheten die Papierkörbe geleert und Tee gekocht. Nach zwei Wochen hatte er den Job geschmissen und war in die Muggelwelt verschwunden. Er bekam einen Job in der BBC-Kantine und wurde dort für die Show entdeckt. Nun ja - für eine Stripshow in Soho, um genau zu sein. "Dann arbeitete ich für das Fernsehen und schließlich wurde ich entdeckt. Seitdem bin ich im Showbiz zu Hause." Lee grinste wieder. "Sho-Biss." wiederholte Bellatrix ehrfürchtig. "Und was war es genau?" "Ballett. Große musikalische Inszenierungen." präzisierte Lee. "Oh." Bellatrix machte einen spitzen Mund. "Ich würde mir das gern einmal ansehen." zwitscherte sie und nahm ein Schlückchen Mokka. "Warum nicht." schnurrte Lee. "Wie wäre es mit einer Privatvorstellung?" Bellatrix' Augen blitzten gierig. "Warum nicht?" hauchte sie. "Aber nicht heute. Ich muss nach England. Jetzt - sofort." Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' apparierte sie davon und ließ Lee mit der Rechnung allein.

* * *

Zögernd wagte sich die erste Morgendämmerung hervor und tauchte nach und nach London und auch den Zaubererteil davon in ein rosa-schummriges Licht. Irgendwo pfiff eine einsame Lokomotive ihr tragisches Lied und die ersten Zeitungsautos ratterten von den Höfen der Druckereien. Es schlug gerade vier vom Kirchturm, als der diensthabende Auror, der gerade etwas döste von dumpfen Schlägen an die Eingangstür des Ministeriums geweckt wurde.

Es war der Hintereingang, der vor Muggelblicken sorgsam versteckt, für Notfälle eingerichtete worden war. Kingsley Shacklebolt und seine Truppe hatten Dienst. Shacklebolt selbst war am Eingang und öffnete das Guckfenster in der Tür. Was er dort sah, würde er noch seinen Urenkeln erzählen. Ein kleiner Trupp Männer und Frauen stand da und in der Mitte ein gefesselter alter, kahlköpfiger Mann. "Was ist?" fragte Kingsley verwundert und in dem Moment trat ein Mann vor und schob seine Kapuze zurück. Es war Lucius Malfoy. "Auror Shacklebolt, wir kapitulieren hiermit und übergeben Lord Voldemort der Justiz der Zauberergemeinschaft." sagte er und wies auf den alten Mann. Kingsley rieb sich die Augen, dann öffnete er die Tür und führte die Gesellschaft in den Warteraum. Er klingelte nach seiner Truppe und sandte einen Patronus an den Minister und an den Phönixorden. Inzwischen nahm Tonks den gefesselten Lord in Empfang und verbrachte ihn in die Ausnüchterungszelle. "Blutsverräter, feige Bande!" brüllte der Lord. Kingsley sprach einen Stillezauber über die Zelle.

"Wow!" meinte Tonks und begutachtete die kleine Gesellschaft. Alle Todesser von Rang waren dabei; Malfoy, die Lestranges, MacNair, Muliber und so weiter. "Wir werden als Kronzeugen aussagen, hier ist unser Geständnis." Malfoy übergab Kingsley ein Manuskript von mehr als tausend Seiten. "Über alle Verbrechen haben wir penibel Buch geführt." er grinste seitwärts Tonks an. Kingsley verstand. Das bedeutete, dass diese Bande ungeschoren davonkommen würde. Er kratzte sich seinen kahlen Schädel. "Der Minister wird das entscheiden." erwiderte er so würdevoll es eben ging. Sie setzten sich auf die Bänke und warteten.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sass in ihrer Küche und rauchte. Sie hatte seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren keine Zigarette mehr angerührt, aber in diesem Moment brauchte sie etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Der unheimliche Mann mit dem falschen Auge und die zwei jungen 'Polizisten', die ihr gegenüber sassen, flößten ihr Angst ein. Harry war kurz mit da gewesen und hatte ihr erklärt worum es ging. Sie hatte kaum die Hälfte davon verstanden. Es war noch dunkel, sie hatten kein Licht gemacht. "Ich wüsste zu gerne" begann Petunia, aber der Einäugige unterbrach sie. "Pscht." grunzte er.

Plötzlich schellte die Türklingel. Der Einäugige nickte und Petunia ging mit wackligen Knien zur Tür. Bevor sie ihre Hand auf die Klinke legte, atmete sie tief durch. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Wie eine Furie schritt Lily Potter an ihr vorbei in den Vorsaal. "Lily." krächzte Petunia, "Was zum Teufel?". Lily würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern hielt ihren Zauberstab in Kopfhöhe und schien auf etwas zu lauschen. "Ist jemand hier?" fragte sie heiser. "Nein." antwortete Petunia, nun gefasster. "Niemand. Weder James, noch Harry oder gar irgendwelche anderen deiner Sorte. Vernon ist auf Geschäftsreise und Dudley bei seiner Freundin. Also nimm das Stöckchen herunter. Wir sollten zusammen Tee trinken." Dieses Szenario hatte sie mit dem Einäugigen vorhin besprochen. Lily zögerte, nickte aber dann und folgte Petunia in die Küche. Als sie die Schwelle überschritt, wurde sie von zwei Ganzkörperklammern erfasst und fiel zu Boden. Moody nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab und legte ihr Handschellen an. "Kaum zu glauben." murrte er. "Ich dachte, die spinnen alle. Und nun hat dieser Mistkerl Snape auch noch recht behalten. Blöder Mist!" Moody grummelte noch eine Weile weiter, während seine Gehilfen die Küche wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand brachten. Petunia zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und schenkte sich einen Cognac ein. "Danke." sagte sie zu Moody. "Ich habe mich gefürchtet." Moody grinste. "Madam!" sagte er und tippte an seinen Hut. "Immer wieder gern." "Ich hoffe, es war nun wirklich das letzte Mal." erwiderte Petunia. "Und sagen Sie James, er kann ruhig einmal vorbeikommen." fügte sie unwillkürlich hinzu. Lily sah sie verächtlich an.

Die Zauberer verschwanden durch den Kamin, den Petunia am Abend zuvor geöffnet hatte. Sie nahm einen Lappen und fuhr über den Tisch. Sie seufzte. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und begann Kaffee zu kochen.

* * *

Severus erhielt Malfoys Eule gegen drei Uhr. Er weckte den Phönixorden und sie versammelten sich in der Bibliothek. Die Unruhe war fast körperlich zu spüren. "Kingsley wird uns doch benachrichtigen?" fragte Arthur in die Stille hinein. "Klar." antwortete Harry.

Das Warten nahm kein Ende. Die Kinder spielten Fadenabheben, ein Spiel, das sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer gern spielten, um Wartezeiten zu verkürzen. Nach und nach fingen alle an mitzumachen. Die Muster wurden immer komplizierter. Immer wieder sah einer auf die alte Kaminuhr.

'Bald' dachte Severus, 'wird dieser ganze Irrsinn ein Ende finden.' Bald - tickte die Kaminuhr, Bald - klopften die Holzwürmer in den alten Möbeln, Bald - raschelten die schweren Gardinen. Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde bis Kingsleys Patronus ankam. Harry, der die Fäden gerade auf der Hand hatte, ließ sie fallen. Sie hörten atemlos die Nachricht an. Kurz darauf kam der Patronus von Moody, der die Verhaftung von Lily Potter anzeigte.

Fred zündete eine kleine Rakete, Arthur holte Champagner. "Jetzt." erklärte Lupin feierlich, "Jetzt beginnt das Leben!".

Danach hieß es wieder warten. Wie würde der Minister auf das Ganze reagieren. Was würde mit den Todessern tatsächlich geschehen?

James schrieb sein Geständnis. Harry, Hermione, Ron und Ginny zogen sich in das kleine Boudoir zurück und schmiedeten Pläne. Lupin und Snape sassen zusammen auf dem Sofa und schwiegen jeder zu einem anderen Thema. Molly schob ein Blech Scones in den Ofen.

Arthur, Fred und George nahmen ein Muggeldings auseinander. Über allen schwebte, vibrierte die Spannung und die Ungewissheit.

Gegen sieben Uhr machte Molly Frühstück. Snape lief unruhig im Raum umher. "Übrigens, Weasleys intelligentes Scherzwasser war ein voller Erfolg." erzählte er den Zwillingen. "Ich hätte zu gern Riddles Gesicht gesehen, als aus seinem Zauberstab eine Blume wuchs. Die Lestranges hatten leider keine Kamera dabei." Fred und George klatschten in die Hände. "Wir sollten öfter zusammenarbeiten." sagten sie. Snape winkte nur ab. "Wir werden ihn so lange nerven, bis er zusagt." meinte George daraufhin.

Malfoy hatte das Scherzwasser per Eule bekommen und des dunklen Lordes Zauberstab damit imprägniert. Wahrscheinlich würde das Zeug bald verboten werden. Es setzte den Zauberstab für ein paar Stunden außer Kraft und verwandelte die Zaubersprüche in Blumen. Cruciatus wurde beispielsweise ein Alpenveilchen. Die Entwicklung der 'Brühe', wie Snape das Zeug nannte, hatte ein paar Tage und Nächte gedauert, aber die geballten Kräfte von Hermione, Snape und den Zwillingen, ja sogar James Potter, führte schließlich zum Erfolg.

* * *

Tobias Snape fläzte zufrieden auf seinem neu hergerichteten Sofa und schaute sich um. Viel hatte sich in seinem kleinen Haus seit seiner Rückkehr verändert. Er hatte zusammen mit Lawrence renoviert und dekoriert. Einen Fernseher hatte er sich endlich angeschafft und umgeräumt. Jetzt sah das Haus - nach seinen Vorstellungen jedenfalls - ganz manierlich aus. Ab morgen würde er seine Werkstatt aufmöbeln und schon bald wieder mit seinem eigentlichen Gewerbe, der Restauration von alten Möbelstücken, beginnen.

Er knipste den Fernseher an und verfolgte die aktuellen Fußball-Ergebnisse, als sich plötzlich genau zwischen Sofa und Fernseher ein Mann aus dem Nichts heraus materialisierte.

Tobias war zunächst wie gelähmt und konnte nur in Richtung Fernseher schauen, dessen Bild nun allerdings verdeckt war. Der Mann war ziemlich groß aber dünn, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie eine Art Vikar und er war ein Zauberer. Tobias hatte darin Erfahrung. Ehrlich gesagt, der Mann sah aus wie Mr. Prince, sein seliger Schwiegervater, jedoch nicht ganz. Die Mundpartie beispielsweise war Snape-mäßig. Der Mann wirbelte herum, als er den Fernseher gewahrte und sah Tobias erstaunt an. Für einem Moment bewegten sich beide Männer nicht und starrten sich nur an. Schließlich ließ die Spannung nach und sein Gegenüber sprach. "Papa?" Bei dieser Anrede waren sie damals stehen geblieben, dachte Tobias bitter und stand auf.

"Severus, Junge." stammelte er. "Man hat mir gesagt, du seist tot!". Severus lachte grimmig auf. "Das hat man von dir auch behauptet, Vater." Sie lagen sich in den Armen. "Ich fasse das nicht. Du hier!" Severus merkte erst, dass er weinte, als ihm die Tränen in die Mundwinkel flossen. "Ich hatte genug von Patagonien. Immer dieser raue, kalte Wind." murmelte Tobias. "Setz dich doch! Ich wusste, dass du eines Tages hier aufkreuzen würdest, Lawrence hat mich auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Oh- und deine Ratte ist tot." stammelte er unzusammenhängend. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Meine - Ratte?". Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. "Meine Ratte! Hatte sie zufällig eine Pfote aus Silber?" Tobias nickte. "Das ist gut! Das ist sogar sehr gut. Das war ein böses Tier, weißt du? Ein böses, böses Tier." Severus ließ eine Flasche Elfenwein aus dem Keller heran schweben und goss ein. "Das müssen wir feiern!"

"Kommst du wieder hierher?" fragte Tobias nach einer Weile. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mache. Lehrer werde ich nicht wieder, so viel steht fest. Wenn alles vorbei ist - keine Ahnung." "Du kannst jederzeit herkommen. So schlecht waren deine Bücherregale nicht. Ein bisschen Feinschliff und du bist ein 1A-Schreiner. Man weiß ja nie..." Severus lachte. Es machte ihm zwar Spass, an den Möbeln herumzubasteln, aber das würde er nie jemand erzählen. Niemals. Andererseits hatte das Muggelleben viele Vorteile, Remus könnte mit ihm zusammenziehen, kein Schwein würde das kümmern. "Ich werde es mir überlegen." versprach er. "Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu ordnen, dann komme ich wieder vorbei."

Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen, der eine von Patagonien und einer riesigen Farm, der andere von Hogwarts, Werwölfen und von unglaublichen Dingen, die sich mitten in Britannien abspielten. Severus nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, er ließ auch die krummen Sachen seiner Mutter nicht aus. "Sie starb genau in dem Jahr, als ich die Schule beendete." erzählte er, "Der Großvater hatte aber schon zuvor das Sagen über meine Ausbildung und alles was sonst noch zählte. Durch ihn kam ich zu den Malfoys, zu den Blacks und später zum dunklen Lord, den er auch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte. Die alten Knacker führten ein strenges Regiment, alle hatten zu parieren. Lucius Malfoy versuchte einmal mit knapp zwanzig den Aufstand und setzte sich in das Ausland ab. Das bekam ihm denkbar schlecht. Regulus Black versuchte auszusteigen und wurde getötet. Jetzt spukt er in seinem Elternhaus, das heißt, ich habe ihn eigentlich recht lange nicht mehr gesehen..."

"Du kannst jederzeit hierher kommen und hier leben. Lehrer willst du ja nicht mehr werden - es gibt auch in der nichtmagischen Welt unzählige Möglichkeiten. Du bist doch Wissenschaftler, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, vielleicht äh - Pharmazie?" Tobias hoffte, dass er seinen Sohn überreden könnte, die Zauberwelt, die nach seiner Auffassung nichts für ihn mehr zu bieten hatte, zu verlassen. "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat." zitierte Severus und verabschiedete sich. Er hatte trotz allem noch viel vor sich.


	16. Kapitel 16 Der Prozess

_Ich wollte noch kurz anfügen, Voldemort rezitiert Edgar Allan Poe. Wen sonst?_

* * *

_Hier geht nun die Geschichte weiter: _

Der Minister für Magie durchquerte mit schnellen, kurzen Schritten sein Büro. Immer und immer wieder. Er war zornig, empört, beleidigt. Vor zwanzig Minuten hatte der Bote die Nachricht gebracht. Eine Nachricht, auf die die Zauberwelt schon seit fünf Jahren wartete. Voldemort war ausgeschaltet. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken: der Minister hatte nichts dafür getan, im Gegenteil, er war untätig geblieben bis zuletzt. Das durfte die Öffentlichkeit natürlich nicht erfahren. Wie sollten sie ihn jemals wiederwählen?

Rufus Scrimgour hatte wütend zur Kenntnis nehmen müssen, dass die Todesser - jedenfalls die maßgeblichen - jetzt unter dem Schutz der Kronzeugenregelung standen. Außerdem begannen gerade die Verhandlungen der Anwälte über die Kautionen, um diese infamen Personen aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Er läutete nach seinem Assistenten. Der junge Herr Weasley hatte manchmal ganz gute Ideen.

"Die Kaution für die Todesser bringt eine Menge Geld ein." murmelte er vor sich hin. "Vier Millionen haben die Anwälte geboten. Ich denke, damit lässt sich leben. Ich brauch nur noch eins - einen Sündenbock. Für Dumbledores Untaten habe ich Lily Potter, für Voldemort habe ich Voldemort. Aber die Todesser an sich. Tsk Tsk Tsk...". Percy Weasley betrat das Büro. Er war wie immer geschniegelt und gebügelt, die Brille auf Hochglanz poliert, seine Akten sauber geordnet unter dem Arm. "Sir?" fragte er höflich.

Scrimgour grinste raubtierhaft. "Sie kennen die neuesten Entwicklungen?" fragte er lauernd. "Ja, Sir. Die meisten, Sir." antwortete Percy. Er hatte seit dem Morgengrauen die Aktennotizen der Auroren und die Mitschriften der Aussagen studiert. Er war ausgelaugt und sehnte sich nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee. "Wir werden auf die Bestrafung dieser Personen wohl verzichten müssen." sinnierte Scrimgour. "Aber einen symbolischen Tribut möchte ich sie schon zahlen sehen. Vergleichen Sie die Listen und legen Sie mir einen Vorschlag auf den Tisch. Bis heute abend!" Scrimgour winkte ungeduldig und Percy verzog sich.

* * *

Die Anwälte brauchten keinen ganzen Tag, um die Kaution auszuhandeln und zu bezahlen. Gegen siebzehn Uhr betraten Lucius und die anderen Todesser wieder den kleinen Platz vor dem Ministerium. Natürlich würden sie sich noch monatelang einmal pro Woche melden müssen, sie würden befragt werden und auch einige Nebenanklagen überstehen müssen, aber sie konnten jetzt endlich ihre Projekte in Angriff nehmen. Lucius hatte bereits mit ein paar Spezialisten vom Radio Kontakt aufgenommen, er hatte eine ganze Legion von Zauberspruch-Experten angeheuert und er würde keine vier Wochen mehr brauchen, bis die erste Sendung über die Bildschirme flimmern würde. Die Bildschirme - einst sein größtes Kopfzerbrechen - wurden in Muggellondon gekauft. Gemeinsam mit Lee Jordan hatte er einen pakistanischen Händler gefunden, der nur zu gerne große Mengen lieferte und auch einen guten Preis machte. 

Er hatte im Tagespropheten schon jede Menge Anzeigen geschaltet, die das Ereignis großartig ankündigten. Die Experten arbeiteten auf Hochtouren an der Verkabelung der Zauberer-Haushalte. Die TV-Geräte würden nur 10 Galleonen kosten. Lucius wollte sicher gehen, dass alle Haushalte angeschlossen würden. Das große Geld - so rechnete er sich aus - würde er mit den kleinen Gimmicks machen, die zu jeder Sendung dazu gehörten und natürlich mit den Einnahmen der noch hochzujubelnden Stars. Der Tagesprophet zahlte jetzt schon Lizenzgebühren in Millionenhöhe für das Privileg, seine Nachrichten zweimal am Tag verlesen zu dürfen. Lucius' Anwalt verhandelte bereits mit dem Quibbler über ein Mystery-Magazin.

Allerdings beunruhigte ihn, dass alles so einfach gegangen war. Scrimgour hatte zu schnell akzeptiert. Lucius zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass der Minister einen Großteil der Kaution in die eigene Tasche steckte. Er ahnte, dass Rufus Scrimgour noch etwas in petto hatte. Er hielt deshalb eine kurze Konferenz mit seinen Anwälten ab. Diese teilten seine Meinung. Lucius nahm sich vor, selbst demnächst für das Amt zu kandidieren. Sein Chefanwalt, Dr. Marius Saltzman, ein Gelehrter der magischen Justiz und Rechtsgeschichte, gab ihm die entsprechenden Ratschläge. "Gründen Sie Stiftungen." sagte er. "Renovieren Sie Hogwarts. Spenden Sie. So wie immer. Und nun haben Sie ja auch ein Medium, mit dem Sie die Meinungsmehrheit beeinflussen können. Subtil natürlich." Lucius lächelte zufrieden. Das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen genug Muggel-TV gesehen, um zu wissen, wie es funktionierte. Zunächst brauchte er eine Identifikationsfigur. Nachdenklich nahm er ein Stück Pergament und rief eine seiner Eulen zu sich.

Sie trafen sich im ramponierten Gartenhaus der Blacks. Es lag gerade außerhalb der Fidelius-Grenze. Das Haus an sich konnten die Ex-Todesser nicht sehen. Molly hatte ihnen Kuchen und Tee mitgegeben. Rabastan erzählte noch einmal die letzten Stunden des selbsternannten Lords. "Er war sehr unglücklich über die schöne Sonnenblume." lachte er. "Ich fand den Trick toll. Lucius sollte das noch mal im Fernsehen vorführen. Vielleicht als Kammerspiel." Lucius grinste stolz. "Das wäre einen Versuch wert. Die Zaubererbande hat sowieso zu wenig Kultur. Wenn ich mir da die Muggel ansehe. Nun gut - manches ist auch Schrott." Bellatrix spitzte affektiert die Lippen. "Echte Künstler werden was aus Deinem Channel machen, Lucius." flötete sie.

Severus hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Sie ist jetzt Muse." erklärte Narcissa. "Sie lebt bei den Bohéme." Severus grinste. "Bellatrix, davon hast du ja gar nichts erzählt!" rief er mit gespieltem Interesse. Die Angesprochene verzog zickig das Gesicht. "Meine Verwandten" sie schaute vorwurfsvoll in die Runde, "mögen es nicht. Ich habe einen jungen Liebhaber, der ist ähem - Entertainer." "Oh." machte Severus. "Enter.Tainer." wiederholte er mit vorgetäuschter Ehrfurcht. "Kenne ich ihn?" Lucius prustete, Narcissa hüstelte. "Lee fucking Jordan!" schrie Rodolphus und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. "Der Quidditch-Sprecher? Der Slytherin-Hasser ?" staunte Severus. "Ja - der!" schrie Lucius. "Allerdings wird's mit dem Slytherin-Hassen schwierig, denn ich bin sein Boss!".

Remus und James, die gemeinsam mit Harry und Severus an diesem Treffen teilnahmen, waren unangenehm berührt, konnten sich aber dem allgemeinen Frohsinn nicht entziehen. "Ehrlich gesagt," meinte Harry ruhig, "Lee war schon immer etwas schräg. Ich fand die Slytherin Anmache auch öfter mal - unangemessen, allerdings wurde uns auch nichts geschenkt...". Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts Neues. Ich mochte Jordan sogar irgendwie...". "Wir sollten was darauf trinken!" schlug Remus vor. "Was wird das Fernsehen sonst noch bringen?". Lucius erklärte einen Großteil seiner Pläne, ließ aber wohlweislich die Gedanken über das Magieministerium aus.

* * *

Regulus machte mit Hermione einen Rundgang durch das alte, noble Haus der Blacks. Harry und seine Geschwister, James, Remus und Snape hatten sich nach kurzem Überlegen angeschlossen. Der Geist schwebte voran und erklärte enthusiastisch die verschiedenen Räume. Hin und wieder gaben Snape und er Anekdoten zum Besten, die sie in diesen Räumen erlebt hatten. 

Harry, der sich zunächst abgesondert hatte, war schließlich auch dem Charme seiner kleinen Schwester Rachel erlegen und nach und nach offener geworden. Auch mit seinem Bruder entdeckte er gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten. Simon war zurückhaltend und blieb gern im Hintergrund. Er war aber ein passionierter Quidditch-Spieler wie Harry. Sie unterhielten sich oft über Viktor Krum und seine Brüder, die allesamt in den großen internationalen Ligen spielten. Die Krums waren der Exportschlager der bulgarischen Zauberergemeinde. Rusalka nahm das Ganze spielerisch und entdeckte mit großer Freude jeden neuen Raum für sich.

"Der Ballsaal!" rief Snape, als sie in einen riesigen Saal kamen, der mit Spiegeln verziert war. In den Spiegeln sah man aber keine Reflexionen, sondern Szenen aus der Zauberwelt. Elfen tanzten im Mondschein, Einhörner grasten auf traumhaften Wiesen, Veelas bewegten sich anmutig zwischen Bäumen und Büschen. Harry staunte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Snape schnippte mit dem Finger und befahl: "Musik!". Dann schwenkte er Hermione über das tipptopp gepflegte Parkett. Hermione lachte. "Das musst du alles noch lernen Potter. Etikette. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr irgendwer!" grinste Snape hämisch. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. "Bei meinem Glück wird Snape mein Etikette-Lehrer." murmelte er fast unhörbar. "Da werde ich doch lieber Jahrmarktszauberer!".

Die Kinder waren von dem Ballsaal begeistert. Die Musik, die Spiegel und die Beleuchtung, alles war für große Bälle ausgelegt. Regulus erinnerte sich an den Ball, der gegeben wurde, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte war da gewesen. Und erst die Hochzeit von Lucius und Narcissa! Davon sprachen die Leute noch Jahre danach. Allerdings war Sirius damals aus der Rolle gefallen und hatte Dinge gesagt, die die Worte 'Emporkömmling' und 'Sackgesicht' enthielten. Regulus kicherte. Das war Sirius' allerletzter Auftritt im Hause Black gewesen.

Danach war er nie wieder zurück gekommen bis auf das eine Mal, das ihn vermutlich das Leben gekostet hatte. James und Remus unterhielten sich oft über die Möglichkeiten, Sirius hinter dem Schleier hervorzuholen. Einen rechten Handlungsansatz hatten aber weder sie noch Harry oder Snape herausgefunden.

Remus befasste sich wieder oft mit den Fotografien, die seine Mühle von allen Seiten und zu allen Jahreszeiten zeigte. Er schmiedete Pläne, begann zu zeichnen und zu rechnen. Er vertiefte sich so sehr in seinen Traum, dass er einiges nicht mitkriegte. Eine hellgraue Eule zum Beispiel. Und wie Regulus sich verabschiedete und im Morgengrauen für immer verblasste. Snape schloss sich in einem kleinen Büro im ersten Stock ein. "Regulus ist fort." sagte er zu den kahlen Wänden. "Und jetzt hat er endlich seinen Frieden." Er goss sich vorsichtig ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein und weinte lautlos. Eine Ära war zu Ende gegangen, still und ohne großes Aufsehen.

* * *

Harry und James blieben sich fremd. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander und Harry vermied es nach Kräften mit James allein zu sein. Sonderbar, hätte man ihn vor einem Jahr gefragt, ob er Snape seinem Vater vorziehen würde, dann hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Jetzt, da James wirklich existierte, suchte Harry die Gesellschaft von Snape immer öfter. Er ließ sich den geheimnisvollen Trank erklären, der Voldemort zu Fall gebracht hatte und er lernte Weasleys intelligentes Scherzwasser zu brauen. Außerdem konnte er an guten Tagen dem Zaubertrankmeister die erstaunlichsten Fakten über die Zauberergemeinde von Britannien entlocken.

* * *

Percy Weasley war ein diensteifriger Mitarbeiter. Die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen hatte er über der Liste der Todesser gebrütet und er hatte den Todesser schlechthin gefunden. Den Mann, der unter Zeugen gemordet hatte und danach geflohen war. Ihn würde er - und davon ganz abgesehen hatte die Familie Weasley mehr als eine Rechnung mit ihm offen - der Justiz übergeben und damit ein gutes Werk tun. Seine Brüder würden ihn dafür lieben. Tausende Ex-Hogwarts-Zöglinge würden Percy Weasley hochleben lassen. Er lächelte zufrieden und goss sich ein Glas Tee ein. Seine Mutter würde ihn wieder an ihr Herz drücken. Jawohl! 

Er schrieb ein paar Zeilen an den Minister und wartete auf die Audienz. Diese kam schon eine halbe Stunde später. Percy bekam eine Gehaltserhöhung und die Aussicht auf ein eigenes Büro.

Severus lag auf dem Sofa und hörte schläfrig den Tiraden seines Liebhabers zu. "Wir werden einen Garten anlegen. Wasserpflanzen, der Mühlgraben eignet sich sogar für Karpfen. Eigene Fische! Und erst die Brunnenkammer! Wir brauchen keine Kühlzauber und du kannst ein Labor einbauen. Den ganzen Tag kannst du forschen oder was auch immer. Ich kümmere mich um den Garten. Endlich frei! Und keiner kommt, um zu stören. Ich pflanze ..." Severus hob bekümmert den Kopf. Remus war zu aufgekratzt, um die eigenartige Stille zu bemerken. "Ich habe eine Vorladung, Remus" erklärte Snape tonlos. "Wir können sogar Land dazukaufen." quasselte Remus weiter. "Und vielleicht legen wir uns Hühner zu. Hasen!"

Severus setzte sich auf. "Ich habe eine Vorladung, Remus." wiederholte er. "Es wird nichts aus der Mühle oder aus uns oder überhaupt. Sie werden mich einsperren oder hinrichten. Sie brauchen eine Symbolfigur, damit sie so weitermachen können wie bisher. Ich werde die Verhandlung nicht groß überleben. Entweder Askaban oder der Mob lyncht mich." fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu. Remus hielt plötzlich inne. Dann sank die Information ein. "Nein!" flüsterte er. "Die anderen sind doch frei, warum du? Warum nicht Bellatrix oder Lucius?" Severus küsste Remus' Handfläche. "Es ist in Ordnung. Schließlich bin ich ja ein Verbrecher." sagte er. "Ohne dich würde die Zauberwelt noch immer vor Voldemort zittern. Und Dumbledore würde noch immer seine wahnsinnigen Projekte verfolgen. Du hast Harry und Hermione vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod gerettet und du hast Lily Potter entlarvt. Zählt das alles nichts?" fragte Remus beklommen. Er fühlte, wie sich ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen bildete. "In den Augen des Ministers verschlimmert das die Lage nur. Wenn das alles herauskommt plus dem Nichtstun des Ministeriums, dann sieht es für die Wiederwahl mau aus. Das muss er verhindern. Lies' mal Machiavelli, mein Freund." Remus lies den Kopf hängen. "Ich will mit dir leben, Severus. Mit dir. In der Mühle oder auf dem Mond ist mir egal. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich habe so lange gebraucht, um dich zu finden!". Severus lächelte. "Danke, Remus. Ich werde auf dich warten, ganz egal wo. Vielleicht in Askaban oder in der Hölle." Sie umarmten sich und beschlossen die vorerst letzten gemeinsam Stunden allein in einem der vielen Zimmer des Hauses zu verbringen.

* * *

Der Wagen des Ministeriums kam am nächsten Morgen gegen zehn Uhr. Harry öffnete überrascht die Tür. "Was wünschen Sie von uns?" fragte er beklommen. "Wir haben eine Aufforderung an Herrn Severus Snape zu übergeben." schnarrte der Scherge. Percy stieg hinter ihm aus dem Wagen. "Professor Snape hat eine Vorladung." verkündete er in gewohnt pompösen Tonfall. "Wir nehmen ihn gleich mit." Harry schluckte. "Wir kommen mit." machte er dann klar. Percy schaute ihn kalt an. "Wäre besser, du lässt dich nicht mit ihm sehen. Das schadet deinem Ruf. Schließlich bist du ja nun auch nicht mehr der Auserwählte" Percy grinste blöd. Harry war empört. Und diese Empörung bewirkte noch etwas anderes. Er rief zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben: "PAPA!" James kam mit Tonks und Remus auf seinem Fersen. Harry hob anklagend den Zeigefinger. "Die holen Snape!". James ließ sich die Papiere zeigen und Remus ging nach innen, um Severus zu alarmieren. Der kam kurz darauf nach draußen. Er trug einen dunklen Muggelanzug und wirkte sehr gefasst. "Ich stelle mich." sagte er und übergab Percy seinen Zauberstab. "Meine Anwälte erwarten uns bereits." Percy wurde nun etwas unsicherer. Ron und Ginny kamen herzu. Ron spuckte seinem Bruder vor die Füße. Percy war beleidigt. "Ich tue das auch für dich, du undankbarer Bratzen." nörgelte er. "Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen. Und ich kann einschätzen, was gut und schlecht ist. Und wer ein Idiot ist und wer nicht." erklärte Ron brüsk und stellte sich auf Snapes Seite. "Wir gehen alle mit und warten vor dem Gericht, bis ihr ihn wieder herausrückt. Er fällt genauso unter das Kronzeugengesetz wie die anderen." sagte James. 

Sie ließen Tonks bei den Kindern und machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Wizengamot. Dort setzten sie sich demonstrativ in das Foyer und warteten.

Die Anwälte nahmen Snape in die Mitte. Sie waren das Beste, was Lucius Malfoy für Geld und Ruhm bekommen konnte. Lucius hatte für alles gesorgt, denn er hatte ein gutes Gespür dafür, was im Kopf des Ministers vor sich ging. Snape war einer seiner Trümpfe für eine zukünftige Ministerschaft.

Dr. Saltzman und sein Kollege Dr. Ansgard Oeleholt berichteten Snape über die letzten Vermittlungsversuche und Ergebnisse. Es stand schlecht. "Er will natürlich Ihren Kopf." meinte Saltzman lässig. "Aber den kriegt er nicht. Allerdings..." hier seufzte er tief und ärgerlich, "Allerdings müssen wir ihm etwas bieten. Es wird auf ein paar Jahre Askaban hinauslaufen, mit etwas Geschick können wir es auf Verbannung hinbiegen. Wäre Verbannung okay?". Severus dachte nach. Askaban war nicht erstrebenswert, genau so wenig wie der Tod. Schließlich war er nicht jahrzehntelang dem dunklen Lord entronnen, um nun durch einen unfähigen Minister hingerichtet zu werden. "Verbannung in die Muggelwelt?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. "Ja." erwiderte Oeleholt. "Kein magisches Wesen darf Sie sehen, berühren oder sprechen. Muggel hingegen - mit denen dürfen sie alles." Er grinste anzüglich. Snape senkte den Kopf. Remus würde warten müssen. Würde er warten? Er hatte es versprochen. Hermione müsste sich allein durchschlagen. Nun ja - nicht ganz allein, sie hatte schließlich Freunde. Er würde wieder einmal allein sein. Wie immer. Doch halt! Nicht total allein diesmal! Sein Vater war zurück. Lawrence war da!

Snape holte tief Luft und nickte. "Ich bin bereit, wenn Sie es sind." teilte er den Anwälten mit. "Verbannung ist in Ordnung. Vielleicht ist es sogar mal ganz gut, hier raus zu kommen." Saltzman und Oeleholt nickten. "Dann gehen wir. Je schneller, desto besser." Snape ließ sich vom diensthabenden Auror an seinen Platz vor dem Wizengamot führen. Harry Potter hingegen huschte hinter den Anwälten hinein, gut verborgen unter seinem berüchtigten Tarnmantel. Das Publikum für diese Show war sorgfältig ausgewählt. Der Minister war dabei.

In einer kleinen Manufaktur im Süden Londons begann eine Schar von Druckern mit der Herstellung von "Free Snape" T-Shirts, die Lucius vorsichtshalber in Auftrag gegeben hatte.

* * *

Harry verfolgte den Prozess mit offenem Mund und schnellen Kopfbewegungen wie ein Ping-Pong-Spiel. Die Ankläger warfen Snape so ziemlich jedes Verbrechen der letzten vierzig Jahre vor, einschließlich derer, für die er damals noch viel zu klein gewesen sein dürfte. Da Voldemort seine magischen Kräfte verloren hatte, sahen sie diesen nicht mehr als vollwertigen Gegner an. Snape hingegen war der ideale Sparringspartner. Er verteidigte sich über weite Strecken selbst und blieb immer wieder - zum größten Missvergnügen des anwesenden Ministers - Herr über das letzte Wort. Der Protokollant schüttelte mehrmals heftig mit dem Kopf. Manche Anwürfe waren auch zu absurd. "Was heißt das, Sie waren nie Mitglied der Rotfang-Verschwörung? Auch 1962 nicht?" Snape versuchte nicht zu lachen. "Für 1962 habe ich ein Alibi. Und nein, ich war nie ein Auror." antwortete er gelassen. 

Rita Skeeter wetzte ihre Feder. _'Der Angeklagte erschien in Muggelkleidung. Ist das nicht eine Verhöhnung der armen, unschuldigen Kinderlein, die die Todesser wahrscheinlich über offenem Feuer gesotten und verspeist haben?' _diktierte sie unermüdlich. Neben ihr nahm jemand Platz. Sie ließ sich nicht stören und diktierte weiter. '_Severus Snape ist der Prototyp des Verschwörers. Ein Mensch, der unser eigen Fleisch und Blut als Lehrer beeinflussen durfte! Haben wir jetzt alle kleine Snapes im Haus, die nur darauf warten, uns das Messer in die Brust zu stoßen?'_

"Lieben Sie Ihren Beruf, Rita?" fragte der Mann neben ihr. Sie schaute auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. "Ja. Ich liebe meinen Beruf. Und ich tue alles für eine faire und objektive Berichterstattung." erwiderte sie stolz.Lucius lächelte kalt."Dann berichten Sie auch fair und objektiv über Severus Snape. Die Hintergrundinformationen erhalten Sie von mir. Sie wissen, dass der Prophet am nächsten Ersten den Besitzer wechselt?" Rita Skeeter war wie vom Donner gerührt. "Nein!" zischte sie. "Das ist mir völlig neu! Wer ist es?". Lucius lächelte nur. "Der Prophet wird der LM Wizarding Media Group angegliedert. Der neue Boss ist Rabastan Lestrange. Und nun, Rita, schreiben Sie!". Rita ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie strich die ersten Zeilen und begann noch einmal von vorn.

Dieses kleine Intermezzo ging an Harry vorbei. Gebannt erwartete er das Urteil, für das sich der Richter und die Geschworenen in ein Nebenzimmer zurückgezogen hatten. Seine Hände schwitzten, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

Und dann kamen sie wieder heraus, der Richter, die würdigen Zauberer des Wizengamots, der Gerichtsdiener und der Protokollant. Die Anwesenden erhoben sich. Und der Richter begann zu sprechen:

"Hier in diesem würdigen Hause, wo das Recht wohnt, auf das wir uns alle verlassen können. Ein Gesetz, das weder Oben noch Unten kennt, das nicht unterteilt zwischen dem Adel und dem gemeinen Mann, hier tue ich kund das Urteil, zu dem wir heute hier gekommen sind."

Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill im Saal Harry unter dem Tarnmantel hielt den Atem an.

"Severus Snape hat viele Taten zu bereuen." fuhr der Richter fort, "Aber hat auch gezeigt, dass Vergebung nicht nur eine leere Floskel ist. Ich habe hier" er hob einen Stapel Papier hoch, "knapp vierzig Aussagen, die um Gnade für ihn bitten. Er hat für die endgültige Bekämpfung des dunklen Lordes viel beigetragen. Eigentlich, gemessen an seinen Verbrechen, hätte er wohl den Tod verdient." Hier machte der Richter eine Pause und Harry wurde ein wenig schlecht.

"Aber." fuhr der Richter mit Donnerstimme fort, "wenn wir seine Taten gegeneinander aufwiegen, dann ist auf der Waagschale des Guten weit mehr als auf der des Bösen. So höre denn Deine Strafe, Severus Snape". Totenstille trat ein, Harry hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es noch stiller werden könne aber genau das war es.

Der Richter entrollte ein Pergament und las vor. "Sieben Jahre, sieben Tage und sieben Stunden wird der Angeklagte aus der Zauberergemeinde von Britannien verbannt. Er wird von seinen magischen Kräften getrennt, sein Zauberstab wird eingezogen. Für alle Zauberer und Hexe, sowie sonstige magische Wesen gilt: Kein Auge soll ihn sehen, kein Ohr soll ihn hören, keine Nase soll ihn riechen, keine Hand soll ihn spüren. Er bleibt unsichtbar bis die Verbannung aufgehoben wird. Die vier Element sind mein Zeuge." Damit setzte sich der Richter hin und das aufgeregte Summen des handverlesenen Publikums war wieder zu hören.

"Professor Severus Snape, nehmen Sie das Urteil an?" fragte der Richter nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ja Euer Ehren, ich nehme das Urteil an."

Ein Büttel nahm ihm den Zauberstab endgültig ab. Harry sah atemlos vor Zorn zu.

"Knien Sie nieder!" befahl der Richter. Snape kniete. Harry schlich sich in Richtung Ausgang. Er musste Remus alarmieren!

Der Richter legte seine Hand auf Snapes Kopf und sprach die uralten Worte: "Nevidata neaudita nesento neodori nepercepti!".

Harry drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und bemerkte, dass die Saaldiener etwas hinausführten. Zum Hinterausgang! Sehen konnte er Snape nicht mehr.

Da riss er die Tür auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in das Foyer, wo seine Freunde auf ihn warteten.

Sie sprangen auf, als sich Harry den Tarnmantel vom Kopf riss und atemlos krächzte: "Snape - Hinterausgang - Verbannung!". Schnell rannten sie zum Hinterausgang, Remus vor allen anderen.

Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der 'Fahrende Ritter' seine Türen schloss und abfuhr. "Nein!" schrie Remus und versuchte dem vermaledeiten Bus zu folgen. Aber schon verschwand dieser als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. "NEIN!" schrie Remus wieder und ließ sich in den Staub sinken.

Langsam kamen seine Freunde näher. James hob ihn auf. "Komm nach Hause, Remus. Wir finden ihn. Das lassen wir ihnen nicht durchgehen."

Auf dem Heimweg kamen ihnen die Zeitungsjungen vom Propheten entgegen. "Extrablatt! Justizskandal! Snape verurteilt! Extrablatt! Gerechtigkeit mit Füßen getreten! Ist dieser Minister noch tragbar!" schrieen sie. Tonks ließ sich ein paar Exemplare geben. "Siehst du. Du bist nicht allein!" sagte sie zu Remus. Remus betrachtete unter Tränen das letzte Foto seines Freundes, das er von nun an haben würde. "Verdammter Dreck! Ich werde dem Minister eine Bombe bauen!" fluchte er leise. "Scht!" machte Harry. "Wenn das einer hört!". "Ach! Wenn das einer hört! Wo sind wir denn hier? 1984 oder was?" rief James empört. "Hier wird nicht der Schwanz eingezogen, mein Junge, jetzt zeige ich dir mal was Kampf bedeutete!" Harry winkte nur ab. Das klang zu sehr nach Sirius Black, um ihn zu beeindrucken. "Wie jetzt?" fragte James betroffen. "Du glaubst mir nicht? Wir sollten reden, Harry!" Harry seufzte. "Ich mag nicht." sagte er ehrlich. "Versteh' das doch mal. Mein Leben lang wollte ich eine Familie und ein Leben mit Euch und ... Ich habe mich in etwas verrannt. Plötzlich gibt es dich wirklich und ich kann mit dir nichts anfangen. Ehrlich gesagt, fürchte ich immer noch, dass du es nicht ehrlich meinst. Jahrelang hast du einfach nur mitgemacht." Damit drehte er sich brüsk um und rannte nach vorn zu Tonks und Kingsley.

James blieb stehen, wie vom Donner gerührt. "Ja." flüsterte er. "Ich habe mitgemacht. Ich habe nichts mitgekriegt. Ich hatte immer nur Quidditch im Kopf. Und saufen mit Sirius. Ich bin ein armseliges Schwein." Mit diesen Gedanken ließ er sich etwas zurückfallen und apparierte schließlich davon. Er wollte noch ein paar Sachen klären. Harry würde ihn anhören müssen. Bald.

* * *

Petunia Dursley schaute sich zufrieden in ihre Küche um. Alles war blitzblank und geordnet, so wie sie es liebte. Vernon war mit seinen Kegelbrüdern nach Mallorca geflogen. Das gab ihr die dringend benötigte freie Zeit zum Putzen. Dudley war mit seiner Freundin nach Brighton gefahren. Sie war so stolz auf den Jungen. Seit er bei der Armee war, hatte er sich sehr zum Guten geändert. Jedenfalls, wenn er daheim war. Die Fotos aus Basra wollte sie lieber nicht in Betracht ziehen. Sie seufzte. 

Der Doktor hatte ihr ein paar Tabletten verschrieben. Seitdem sah sie alles nicht mehr so verbissen. Die Sache mit ihrer Schwester zum Beispiel. Oder die Fotos aus Basra eben. Sie schwelgte in einfachem rosafarbenem Glück. So musste es sein. Schließlich hatte sie etwas erreicht im Leben. Einen wohlhabenden Mann und einen erfolgreichen Sohn. Ja, sie wollte ursprünglich studieren und Architektin werden, aber wer konnte sich das schon leisten? So wie es war, war es gut.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Wer mochte das sein, um diese Zeit? Sie zögerte. Die Türglocke war ihr nicht mehr geheuer. Dann öffnete sie doch. Draußen stand James Potter. Er hatte Blumen dabei. Petunia wurde schwindlig. Er fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. "Liebes. Nicht erschrecken." stammelte er. Sie öffnete die Augen und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" kreischte sie schrill. "Ich habe gewartet und gewartet!" Sie schlug ihn immer wieder - auf die Brust, ins Gesicht - überall hin. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos. "Wo - warst - du?". James trug sie vorsichtig in das Wohnzimmer, setzte sie auf das Sofa und suchte Alkohol. Er schenkte ihr einen ordentlichen Whisky ein und trank auch selbst davon. "Beruhige dich, Petunia. Alles wird gut!" sagte er vorsichtig. Petunia nahm einen tiefen Schluck und beruhigte sich schließlich etwas. "Hick" sagte sie. "Ich war im Nirgendwo." erklärte James. "Aber jetzt bin ich wieder zurück. Deine Schwester hatte mich in ihrem Bann. Nun ist der Bann gebrochen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir noch einmal von vorn anfangen können, aber ich würde es gern. Freunde?" Petunia trank noch einmal und machte noch einmal "Hick!". Sie dachte nach. Vernon verlassen? Jetzt? In dem Alter?

"Nein, James." sagte sie fest. "Ich habe mich mit meinem Ungemach arrangiert. Ich bin zu alt, um noch einmal neu anzufangen. Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht nur eine Dumme für die Aufzucht deiner Kinder suchst? Liebe ist ein großes Wort, aber es ist eben nicht alles. Es gibt noch - Sicherheit, Wohlstand, Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Denk' drüber nach, James."

James nickte. "Das werde ich. Aber du musst das auch. Meine Tür wird immer für dich offen sein." Er zog den Mantelkragen hoch und trat wieder hinaus in die andere, für Petunia fremde Welt.

* * *

Die kleine Gemeinschaft hatte sich wieder in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückgezogen. Remus sass paralysiert in der Küche und starrte auf die Wanduhr. Er sah zu, wie die Zeit langsam wie Sirup in die Ewigkeit hineintropfte. Sein Kopf war völlig leer. Jemand drückte ihm etwas zu trinken in die Hand. "Remus, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Wir gehen in Berufung. Selbst Malfoy macht mit. Er organisiert gerade eine Benefizgala. Mit den Weird Sisters, den Hippen Hippogriffen und sogar ein paar tollen Muggel-Bands. Du wirst sehen, alles wird sich wenden." Es war Harry, der plötzlich seinen Optimismus wieder gefunden hatte. Remus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Sieben Jahre!" murmelte er betrübt. "Sieben verdammte Scheißjahre. Wer weiß, ob ich dann noch am Leben bin." 

Hermione und Ginny kümmerten sich um die Kinder. Sie hatten das Zimmer von Narcissa für die Mädchen zurechtgemacht. Selbst die Puppen waren noch da. Es war ein Traum in Rosa, mit allem, was kleinen Mädels lieb und teuer ist. Das Foto von Lucius hatten sie natürlich vom Nachtschrank genommen. Hermione zauderte noch, sich mit ihren vielen reinblütigen Verwandten zu treffen. Früher oder später würde das natürlich stattfinden. Sie hatte sogar schon Anträge per Post bekommen. Draco Malfoy war glücklicherweise nicht darunter, wohl aber Vincent Crabbe. "Der spinnt wohl." sagte sie trocken. Harry grinste. "Verlobe dich lieber schnell mit Ron, sonst wirst du die Bagage gar nicht mehr los." riet er. "Ich würde gern erst meine Ausbildung vollenden." gab sie schnippisch zurück. Er hob die Hände. "Okay. Ich wäre für eine Doppelhochzeit. Ginny möchte noch ein paar Jährchen warten."

"Sieben Jahre wohl?" murmelte Hermione abwesend. Sie war damit beschäftigt, Dokumente zu ordnen und sich im Black-Haus einzurichten. Sie wollte es sich mit Harry teilen. Harry wiederum hatte seinen Vater und seine Geschwister eingeladen dort zu wohnen. Rachel würde ohnehin bald nach Hogwarts abreisen. McGonnagal war sowieso ganz vernarrt in die Kleine. Leider würde sie niemals bei Snape in Zaubertränke sitzen. Rachel bedauerte das sehr, Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. "Ach was, er hat dir Fangfragen gestellt. Na und? Das tun Lehrer andauernd." sagte sie wegwerfend. "Du hattest nur keine Ahnung vom 'richtigen' Leben, Harry. Du kamst da an, wurdest von allen vergöttert und plötzlich - wamm! - war da einer, der dich nicht mochte. Unglaublich!". Rachel lachte herzlich. Harry lachte mit. Im Nachhinein klang das wirklich komisch. Und wenn man es nicht selber erleben musste, dann klang es wie eine dieser Internatsgeschichten, die es in Unmengen bei den Muggeln zu kaufen gab. Rachel war eine erfrischende Bereicherung von Harrys Leben.

* * *

Remus schleppte sich weiter durch die endlos wirkenden Tage. Das trübe Wetter tat sein Übriges. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, er dachte an alles, was er Snape hätte noch sagen sollen. Sie waren in den letzten Wochen zu beschäftigt gewesen. Kaum Zeit für Zärtlichkeit, nette Gesten oder Gespräche. Meist hatten sie nur schweigend beieinander gesessen und Whisky getrunken. Nun war es zu spät. "Erkennt man sich wieder, wenn man sich im Jenseits trifft?" fragte Remus einen halbblinden Spiegel im Ballsaal. Der Spiegel schwieg. Remus durchquerte den Saal zum wiederholten Male. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. 

Schließlich setzte er sich zu Hermione und den Kindern und hörte den Geschichten zu, die sie vorlas. Sie handelten meist vom gewitzten Zauberer Wurzelschnurz, der wunderschönen Prinzessin Mondlicht und dem tapferen Ritter Warmherz. Es gab unzählige Geschichten davon.

Hermione las mit heller, stetiger Stimme vor: "Ich werde sie finden - sprach der Ritter. Und wenn ich sieben paar Schuhe durchlaufen muss und sieben Wanderstäbe zerbrechen muss..." Remus hob den Kopf. "Ja!" rief er plötzlich. "Das werde ich tun. Ich werde ihn suchen. Selbst wenn ich sieben mal sieben Wanderschuhe durchlaufe. Ich habe doch Anhaltspunkte. Tonks und Kingsley wissen, wo das ist!" Er sprang auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Hermione schaute ihm verdutzt zu. Dann nickte sie. "Recht so. Besser als herumzusitzen und zu warten."

Remus war in weniger als einer Stunde reisefertig. Er verabschiedete sich von Harry, Ron und Hermione, von James und den anderen. Mit einer Landkarte, einer Skizze von Tonks und Proviant für mehrere Tage, Muggelgeld und Zauberstab machte er sich auf den Weg.

Der Phönixorden schaute ihm nach wie er hinter der Straßenecke verschwand. "Viel Glück." murmelte Harry, dann drehte er sich schnell um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Ende

Epilog folgt

_Ich möchte mich herzlich bei allen bedanken , die bis hierher mitgelesen haben. Der Epilog folgt alsbald und dann beginnt eine neue Geschichte, _


	17. Epilog

* * *

Uff! Das war knapp!

Wenn man sich den Daumen prellt, sollte man sich nicht wundern, wenn's Tippen nicht so klappt.

Aber jetzt ist sie fertig! Hurra!

Danke liebe Leser - ihr habt einen hohen Anteil daran, dass das Ende versöhnlicher wurde. Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel.

* * *

EPILOG

Er stieg in der nächstgrößeren Stadt aus dem 'Fahrenden Ritter'. Mit einer müden Handbewegung verabschiedete er sich von Marvin Ross, der Vertretung des noch immer inhaftierten Stan Shunpike und verschwand hinter der nächsten Straßenecke. Von nun an war die Zauberwelt Geschichte.

Er war vorbereitet. Immerhin wusste er seit langem wie die Welt, die Zauberwelt im Besonderen, funktionierte. Obwohl alle seine Freunde immer wieder betont hatten, dass ausgerechnet er viel weniger mit einer Verurteilung zu rechnen habe, er wusste das besser. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten - die zweite war eingetreten. Remus hatte er außen vor gelassen. Zugegeben; der Werwolf war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er von der Vorladung erfuhr, aber dadurch war der Abschied kurz und - im Rahmen - schmerzlos gewesen. Remus würde ihn vergessen, er würde Remus vergessen und das Leben würde irgendwie weitergehen. Ende.

Tobias Snape war gerade vor dem Fernseher eingenickt, als er vom Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Türschloss geweckt wurde. Er lächelte. Wenig später betrat sein Sohn das Wohnzimmer. Er sah müde aus und machte einen etwas verzweifelten Eindruck. "Ich bin verbannt worden." wisperte er und ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Tobias fand das nicht so tragisch. "Du hast ein Zuhause, Severus." antwortete er. "Und alleine bist du auch nicht." Severus nickte und ließ sich widerstandslos in sein Zimmer führen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und todmüde. Der Verlust der Magie machte sich wie eine schwere Grippe bemerkbar. Tobias versorgte ihn mit heißem Tee und Hühnersuppe. Zwischendurch hörte er sich den Ausgang der Verhandlung an. "Im Großen und Ganzen hast du Glück gehabt." bemerkte er. "Sie hätten dich auch hängen können oder so." Severus stimmte ihm zu. "Beinahe hatte ich mein Leben im Griff." sagte mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit. "Beinahe."

"Du solltest dich damit abfinden." meinte sein Vater. "Sieben Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Da solltest du dir eine Beschäftigung suchen. Was kannst du - außer zaubern?". Severus lachte heiser auf. "Nix." antwortete er. Tobias schüttelte den Kopf. "Unglaublich. Diese Schule sollte man anzeigen." brummte er. Severus war aber schon eingeschlafen.

Es war einfacher als gedacht. Sein erster Eindruck von der Muggelwelt, die ab sofort wieder die seine war: die Abwesenheit von Misstrauen. Tobias nahm ihn mit in den Pub, zum Cricket und zu den Taubenzüchtern. Er lernte die Nachbarn kennen, Inder, Pakistani, Jamaikaner und Engländer aus der Unterschicht. Leute wie diese machten Witze über Reiche wie Lucius Malfoy einer war. Sie waren weder ungebildet noch grob, sie waren zusätzlich noch straßenschlau. So wie Severus es auch gewesen und immer geblieben war. Ein Charakterzug, der ihm beim Überleben zwischen den Snobs geholfen hatte. Voldemort hatte dies zu schätzen gewusst, denn auch er kam von dieser Seite des Flusses.

Das Fehlen der Magie wurde mit der Zeit weniger schmerzhaft. Er begann unter die Leute zu gehen. Zum Fussball, ja sogar zum Bingo zusammen mit Rosabelle. Sie versorgte ihn mit dem nötigen Wissen über die Nachbarschaft und die Gesellschaft im allgemeinen.

Er ging zum Frisör und ließ sich die Haare kurz scheren, wie die anderen Männer ringsum. Die blonde, üppige Frisöse entdeckte die Tätowierungen auf seinem Kopf. "Waren Sie mal Hooligan?" fragte sie arglos. Er lachte. "So etwas Ähnliches." antwortete er. Sie gingen miteinander aus. Er lachte im Kino immer an den falschen Stellen. Gab ihren Kindern, die sie von verschiedenen Vätern hatte, Nachhilfeunterricht. Schließlich hatte er eine ganze Bande. Er lehrte sie Aufmerksamkeit. Sie waren nicht viel anders, als seine Slytherins, nur argloser.

Freitag abend spielte er Pool oder Dart. Die 'Jungs' im Pub redeten über Fussball, Frauen, Arbeitsamt. Er lernte Holzbearbeitung und Restauration von der Pike auf. Sein Vater brachte seltsame alte Möbel vom Flohmarkt und ließ sie von ihm reparieren. Anfangs war er selten zufrieden, aber schließlich konnten sie davon gut leben.

Severus bastelte seltsame Kästchen mit Geheimschlössern und Marionetten. Manche erinnerten an Zauberer und geheimnisvolle Prinzessinnen. Seine Hagrid-Puppe verkaufte sich wie warme Semmeln. Tobias und Rosabelle eröffneten einen festen Stand auf dem Markt in der nächstgrößeren Stadt, genau gegenüber der Kathedrale.

Snapes minderjährige Bande spielte mit den Marionetten auf dem Markt. Die Stücke dachten sie sich selber aus. Meistens waren sie ziemlich turbulent und handelten von wilden Kämpfen. Die Kinder liebten sie. Einmal begann eine Geschichte: "Es war einmal ein Junge, der lebte in einem Verschlag unter der Treppe..."

* * *

Knapp viertausend Zauberer und Hexen griffen mechanisch in die Schüssel mit den Chips. Ein paar Dutzend machten "Scht!" zu ihren Kindern.

Dann starrten sie wieder gebannt auf ihre Magic Sony Monitors. Molly Weasley sass auf dem grünen Plüschsessel, ihr gegenüber Mr. Lee Jordan, wie immer in einem exzentrischen Anzug - diesmal tieflila mit gelbem Rüschenhemd - und wirkte etwas nervös.

"Nun, Molly." grinste Lee, "spielen Sie weiter oder geben Sie jetzt auf? Eine Million Galleonen warten auf Ihre Antwort!"

Molly wand sich ein wenig. Dann lächelte sie triumphierend und antwortete: "Natürlich spiele ich weiter, mein Junge! Wäre ja noch schöner...". Lee grinste wieder. Die Kamera zeigte sein makelloses weißes Gebiss in Großaufnahme.

Lucius sass auf dem Sofa und rieb sich die Hände. Die Million würde er verschmerzen, denn schon morgen würden alle Zauberer (fast alle) den Quibbler kaufen, in dem Molly und ihre Million auf dem Titelblatt sein würden. Wenn Molly gewann, selbstverständlich...

Lee Jordan zog umständlich eine neue Frage aus der magischen Lostrommel. "Sie haben noch einen Flohjoker, Molly." erinnerte er. "Nun zu meiner Frage: Was bezeichnen Muggel als 'Zauberstab' ? Ist es a) ein Schreibgerät, b) der hüstel Penis des Ehemanns, c) eine Taschenlampe oder d) ein Mixer?"

Molly blickte pikiert-ratlos drein. Ihr war völlig neu, dass Muggel einen Zauberstab benutzten. Sie verfluchte Arthur, der sie darüber wieder einmal völlig im Dunkeln gelassen hatte. Aber schließlich hatte sie ja noch etwas in der Hinterhand. Den Flohjoker! "Ich nehme den Joker." erklärte sie feierlich. Lee lächelte süffisant. "Und wen möchten Sie sprechen?" fragte er und war sich sicher, dass kein Zauberer das beantworten könnte. "Hermione Wilkes." erklärte Molly und lächelte nun ihrerseits. Lee warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin des Fernsehstudios. "Hallo Molly!" grüßte Hermione. Molly las die Frage noch einmal vor. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Molly." sagte Hermione zuckersüß und bedachte Lee mit einem giftigen Blick. "Es ist der Mixstab." Lees Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und dann lächelte er wieder blitzend weiß in die Kamera.

"Gewonnen!" bestätigte er und die knapp viertausend Zauberer an den Schirmen sprangen vom Sofa. Molly hüpfte so grazil wie eben möglich vom Sessel und ließ sich feiern. Konfetti regnete von der Decke. Fred und George, Ron und Ginny (alle mit 'Free Snape' T-shirts) sprangen aus dem Zuschauerrang herbei und drückten ihre Mom heftig, dann kam eine Lifeschaltung zu Arthur, der leider im Ministerium arbeiten musste. Und Lee kündigte für den kommenden Tag eine Sondersendung über die Weasleys an.

Lucius öffnete Champagner. Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Er hatte erstmals eine Einschaltquote von 98 erhalten. Demnächst würde er selbst in der Quizsendung auftreten und seine Million natürlich für die Kriegswaisen spenden. In zwei Jahren war Wahl...

* * *

Remus fuhr nicht mehr Zug. Seit vielen Wochen schon. Er hatte eine Menge über die Muggelwelt gelernt. Er war mit Rucksacktouristen aus Litauen getrampt, hatte alles über Interrail-Tickets gelernt, war zur Apfelernte in Devon gewesen und hatte dort erstmals Geld mit Arbeit verdient und zum Schluss hatte er sich sogar an den Führerschein gewagt. Er fuhr jetzt (die Papiere hatte er sich selbst gemacht - wozu ist man schließlich Zauberer) einen ziemlich alten, aber guten VW-Bus aus den Siebzigern. Das Gefährt war geräumig, so dass eine Person gut darin wohnen konnte. Ihm gefiel sein Leben und er verdiente sich immer mal was auf Jahrmärkten, wo er selbst gebastelten Schmuck verkaufte. Den Wolfsbann schickte ihm Hermione pünktlich, auch diese Sorge war er nun los.

Nur eines hatte er noch nicht gefunden, Snapes Aufenthaltsort. Je länger er unterwegs war, desto mehr glaubte er, dass die Zauberer den Ort gleich mit verhext hätten. Die Adresse, die ihm Tonks gegeben hatte, war nicht auffindbar. Nicht einmal die Stadt schien bekannt zu sein.

So zog er also von Ort zu Ort und fragte alle möglichen Leute, sogar die Polizei und nebenbei versuchte er, nicht zu verzweifeln. Er glaubte an den Zufall und an das Glück und auch an Zauberei - natürlich ! - er würde Severus finden und dann würde er endlich seine Mühle renovieren.

* * *

Der Frühling kam zögernd und schickte zaghafte Schneeglöckchen als erste Boten. Snape und die minderjährige Bande säuberten das Flussufer. Einige der ehemals Minderjährigen waren nun schon groß und hatten selbst Familien. Sie waren von der Idee besessen, den alten dreckigen Fluss zu einem Biotop zu machen. In weniger als zwei Jahren, sollten da wieder Fische schwimmen. Ein paar Bisamratten hatten sich schon angesiedelt. Snape stapfte mit seinen Gummistiefeln am Ufer entlang und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, wenn er etwas besonders Abartiges fand.

Er hatte aufgehört, die Jahre zu nummerieren. Anfangs hatte er über die Zeitspanne nachgedacht, nun hatte er diese Gedanken fallengelassen. Jeff und Gary stellten gerade die neuen Bänke auf. Sie pflanzten Büsche und befestigten das Ufer. Severus richtete sich auf und schaute gen Himmel. Das kühle Frühlingslicht blendete ihn, dann sah er sie. Eine Eule zog Kreise über dem Fluss. Er hob aus alter Gewohnheit den Arm, um sie herunter zu locken, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken und wandte sich erneut dem Müll zu.

* * *

Remus schlenderte über den Kathedralenvorplatz und bestaunte die alten Bauwerke ringsum. Er war lange nicht in dieser Gegend gewesen, obwohl Tonks' Zettel diese Stadt mit auflistete. Er erinnerte sich sogar, dass Severus die Kathedrale einmal erwähnt hatte. Seine Großmutter väterlicherseits hatte ihn oft dahin mitgenommen. "Sie ist riesig, mit bunten Glasfenstern voller Geschichten. Es ist eine eigenartige Stille darin. Und dann spielt die Orgel und dröhnt dich regelrecht fromm." Das hatte er gesagt. Remus staunte, wie genau er sich an jedes Wort erinnerte.

Als er sich von der Kathedrale abwandte, erblickte er sie. Ein paar Jungs spielten Marionettentheater. Ein würdiger alter Zauberer trat auf und begann die Geschichte mit den Worten: "Es war einmal ein Junge, der lebte in einem Verschlag unter der Treppe..." Remus setzte sich auf eine Bank. Warum schlug sein Herz, als wollte es zerspringen? Wieso konnte er seine Blicke nicht von dem Holzspielzeug abwenden?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Stand nebenan, der Kleinmöbel und Holzspielzeug anbot. Und dann sah er das Schild "Snape & Son". Er hielt den Atem an und stand langsam auf. Wie in Zeitlupe ging er auf den Markstand zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihm schwankte. Unter seinen Fußsohlen kitzelte fremde Magie.

Eine Autotür schlug hinter ihm zu. Er drehte sich erschrocken um. Und dann stand er einfach da. Severus Snape - sichtbar und unversehrt. Remus' Knie gaben nach.

"Hoppla." sagte ein weißhaariger Mann und fing ihn auf. "Severus.." stammelte Remus. "Ja." meinte Tobias Snape. "Dort kommt er ja. Kein Problem." Er drückte ihm eine Tasse mit Tee in die Hand.

"Mensch, Lupin." knurrte Severus. "Du solltest endlich anfangen, regelmäßig zu essen und so. Es ist peinlich, wenn du immer in Ohnmacht fällst. Bist ja keine Prinzessin." Er legte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn. "Doch." beharrte Lupin. "Ich bin eine Prinzessin. Ich bin sieben Jahre und sieben Tage gewandert, um dich zu finden." Die beiden Snapes und Rosabelle lachten.

Stunden später diskutierten sie ihre Zukunft. "Ich bleibe selbstverständlich in der Muggelwelt." erklärte Snape mit Nachdruck. "Ich gehe hier nicht weg." Lupin nickte und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. "Was sollen wir auch dort." sagte er schließlich. "Die Mühle können wir als Ferienhaus nutzen. Oder vermieten." meinte er.

"Darf ich bleiben?" fragte er schließlich zögernd. Snape legte seinen Arm um ihn. "Ich habe dich vermisst." gestand er. "Und bleiben darfst du natürlich. Wenn du keine Bomben bastelst, heißt das." Lupin lächelte schwach. "Ich bin doch dazu ohnehin technisch nicht fit genug." gab er selbstkritisch zu.

-ENDE-


End file.
